The Cell
by Vana1970
Summary: An off world mission goes wrong for Sheppard and his team forcing Atlantis to turn to an old ally possibly with deadly results.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_Rating - T for violence._**

**_Tag Line - An off world mission goes wrong for Sheppard and his team forcing Atlantis to turn to an old ally possibly with deadly results._**

**_A/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak who as always is a wonderful beta and great friend. Thank you to Imbx for your support, sorry the idea didn't work, next time maybe? Hifield, thanks for your constant support also. Buzz, you always make me smile, Tink and Tess, you can stop nagging now._**

**_This is my first real attempt at an action /adventure story. I hope you'll like it and leave lots of reviews! _**

* * *

The cell was reasonably large its walls were made of brick. It had one small barred window above the height of any man to look out from. The floor of stone was covered in a straw like substance which was scattered about to collect its guests blood. Heavily secured into the walls were weighty metal chains ending with wide cuffs to clasp its occupants firmly in place.

At one end of the cell was a substantial wooden door, its metal bars fastening it shut. Other than the small barred window the only light seeping in was from the top of the door. The bars allowed its guests to be viewed by their hosts. The cell was able to house up to twelve people, albeit snugly.

The four people currently occupying the cell were a mixture of determined strength, pure animal aggression, fearful caution and noble gentleness.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard groaned through the pain the movement of his head created. His view was obscured by the blurring of his eyes. His head warned him he was going to pass out, which would be for the best, as his stomach warned him it was going to rebel against the treatment their hosts had shown it.

"John, can you hear me? We know you are in pain, we _will_ get through this," Teyla Emmagan spoke softly wincing as her split lips objected to being used.

"It's no use Teyla; he's probably got a concussion on top of the beating they gave him," Dr. Rodney McKay babbled at Teyla, who was chained to the wall next to him.

Rodney sported bruises and raw wrists but was otherwise unhurt, he hadn't fought back the way the others had. Not because he was a coward but he was the brains, they protected him and he got them home. He looked to his colleagues and saw the welts and bruises caused by the men outside the cell. A little shame filled the man, he wanted to just once help his friends when the fighting started but it wasn't in his nature. He understood they didn't expect it of him or hate him for not throwing himself into hand to hand combat. They couldn't do what he could either.

Chains began clinking, thrashed and demanded to be freed from their securing in the wall followed by growling and the creaking of leather. Teyla lifted her eyes at the sounds taking in the sight of the behemoth body of Ronon Dex attached to the opposing wall. His face held a wild feral look that warned others unless they were friendly they'd better leave him chained, for their own sakes.

"Ronon?" Teyla called out, relieved to see he'd finally woken again, worried his agitated state would bring their hosts back in.

"Ronon, calm down, please," Teyla implored the man across from her, relaxing a little as he quietened.

Ronon looked about his team mates gauging their various states of injuries. McKay was fine, for that he was glad, the man was a genius and would no doubt be needed later, _when_ they got out. He looked at Teyla, she'd been hit he could see from the bruising and cuts to her mouth. No doubt a back handed slap or two. He turned his head finally to Sheppard, his team leader. He looked bad, his face bruised about his jaw, he'd been punched. His left eye was swollen and red, the cut above his eye had bled. Ronon could hear the moaning coming from the man, he was conscious but barely. He'd probably sustained a concussion and possibily broken ribs.

That's when he checked his own injuries. Raw wrists, he assumed everyone had those. His body felt bruised. He'd suffered broken ribs in the past and knew instantly they were fine, just sore. His face was tender no doubt bruised from the punches he'd received. He was sure those were his only injuries but he couldn't remember much they'd used a stunner on him.

The four captives were roused from their pain and worry induced silence by the sounds of the scuffling of feet coming closer to their cell door. The cries of a man and woman filtered into the cell followed by muffled conversations until they heard the sliding of bolts and clicking of a key being turned. The door crashed open smacking the wall behind solidly.

The sight that greeted their eyes caused any lingering hope they had to die.

* * *

**Twenty Four Hours Earlier  
**  
**  
**

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon stood impatiently waiting for Rodney to enter the Gate room so they could leave for their mission to M3-P557.

The tardy man entered the Gate room adjusting his TAC Vest muttering as he approached the glaring trio.

"Good of you to join us, McKay," Sheppard grouched as he turned to face the control room. "Dial the gate, Chuck."

"I don't see what's the problem," McKay complained, "it's not like we're gonna be late or anything. Why are we going so early anyway?"

As the final chevron locked into place the Stargate's wormhole burst into life. The team stepped forward and crossed its threshold.

The team stepped on to M3-P557. It looked like many of the worlds they'd traveled. They were surrounded by trees and fields; the only sound of life was the cry of a passing bird. The dirt path leading from the Stargate was well worn. The directions they'd been given called for the team to follow the dirt path for a few miles until they reached the large town of Mena. They'd arranged to meet the contact in the tavern by a building called 'The Mill'.

Sheppard stepped forward on point as usual with Ronon falling back watching their six.

"Sheppard," Rodney hissed coming to walk alongside the Colonel. "Why are we here so early? I had to leave Radek and Orla running a host of diagnostics that need my attention, if they go wrong or have to be started again..." McKay rattled on.

"Rodney, enough already! I get it – you're busy, we're all busy. We're early because I promised Teyla and Ronon they could... go... trading," Sheppard thoughtfully remarked.

"We're on some godforsaken outback world so those two can go shopping!" McKay sputtered.

"Technically... yes," Sheppard winced, waiting for the physicist to enter into a full blown McKay tantrum.

"Of all the..." McKay started.

"Rodney, please," Teyla interrupted, "Mena is supposed to have one of the best markets for cloth and jewelry. I was hoping to see for myself. I wish to make myself some new clothes and as such I need cloth, I asked John if I could browse the market before our meeting," she explained patiently.

"Huh, what about you, Ronon, I'm presuming you're not making new clothes?" McKay sarcastically snipped at the ex-Runner.

"Keep it up, McKay," Ronon casually bit back, tapping his blaster as he did.

Rodney instantly shut up, angry but not stupid. He knew how far he could push Ronon before he found himself on the receiving end of the Satedan's temper.

"Why are we walking and not taking a jumper? Its miles to Mena," Rodney continued to whine.

"Because Rodney it's a beautiful day and you need the exercise," Sheppard chuckled at the indignant look upon his friends face.

"Ronon, how is Orla's birthday gift coming along? I did not want to ask on Atlantis," Teyla inquired quietly.

"Good. Sheppard emailed Colonel Carter about the bracelet. She sent one to Sheppard in the last Daedalus drop. Just need those last few beads. Gonna look at the market, they might have some of the glass ones she likes," Ronon explained in hushed tones.

"I do not understand, Laura said Orla liked those glass beads from PY- 446, they sound like normal beads yet Orla calls them troll beads. What is a troll?" Teyla asked her face etched in confusion.

"Dunno, Sheppard said something about watching a movie about some guy who has a ring everyone wants. Guess another Earth thing, only I can't ask Orla, it'd ruin the surprise," Ronon grumbled.

"Did you not ask Laura or Jennifer?" Teyla inquired.

"Nope, tell Jennifer and she'd tell McKay and he'd let slip to Orla. Laura, she gets so excited the less she knows the better, she's the one who told me about the beads in the first place," Ronon chuckled, watching Teyla join in smirking at her fellow Amigos.

* * *

The team walked on for another half hour before coming to the entrance of a large town, Mena they presumed.

The town was surrounded by a large stone wall, the entrance guarded by two huge wooden doors, encompassing the town from the world outside.

The team entered Mena, the sights and smells similar to other towns they ventured into. People rushed about their daily business back and forth, the smell of cooking food mixing with the smells of animals kept as livestock and eventually as food on offer.

As they walked the narrow lanes which were in turn bisected by other narrow alleys, it became evident life passed at a hectic rate and if you weren't part of it then you were ignored.

The team weaved their way through alleys until they finally reached the large square housing the market with brightly colored cloth and trinkets on offer. Ronon nodded to Sheppard indicating they'd reached their intended destination.

"Okay folks, we need to meet up with our contact in 45 minutes, should give you enough time to find what you've got in mind and take a good look about the place. Apparently the tavern is by The Mill, as this mill isn't of the flour variety I'm thinking wool. Keep an eye out guys we need to make this contact," Sheppard said reminding everyone of the real reason for their visit.

"Come on, McKay; let's go see if we can find this mill. Oh and Ronon, be nice to the sellers," Sheppard snickered as he walked away from the scowling ex-Runner.

"I am going to see what the traders expect for their wares," Teyla smiled, walking toward a brightly colored stall exhibiting cloth of every variety.

* * *

Sheppard and McKay walked about the open market, the Colonel watched as Rodney sneered at the goods on sale irking him somewhat.

"You know McKay; you mock Ronon and Teyla for trading and buying off world. What do you plan on giving Jennifer for her birthday... it's in a few months right?" Sheppard teased as he watched the comprehension dawn on Rodney's face.

"Oh my god, its Jennifer's birthday soon! I'll have to get something delivered," McKay muttered as his face showed the truth - he'd forgotten.

"It's not like ordering a pizza out here, McKay, you're gonna have to think about what she likes. Maybe even go off world for it," Sheppard hesitantly added.

"I seriously doubt that," McKay blustered, his head snapping back and forth to take in all the market images before him.

"You do know what she likes right?" Sheppard pushed, just a little amused at the scientist's panic.

"Of course I do, she is _my_ girlfriend," Rodney declared just a little too earnestly.

* * *

Ronon finally found a stall selling the glass beads Orla admired so much, he looked over the beads, instantly seeing the ones she'd like. The pale one with flowers painted in swirls; and one pale turquoise.

"What'll you trade for these two?" Ronon casually asked the short woman obviously running the stall.

"What do you have to offer, my large friend?" the woman asked.

Ronon pulled at two slim knives he'd kept in his dreadlocks. "I've these; their weight is good, balance correct. Why don't you choose which one you want, you could always melt the blade down if you wanted," he offered.

Ronon placed them in her outstretched hand as a tall man appeared. "Mother, let me see those knives. You know nothing about weapons." The woman passed the knives to her son watching as he weighed them in his hands.

"These are excellent knives. You're willing to part with one for those two beads?" the man asked a little taken aback.

"My woman is worth it," Ronon answered simply.

The man nodded in understanding, choosing a knife he handed the other to Ronon. As he did he reached for a bead which shimmered as though made from mother of pearl.

"For your honesty friend take this extra bead and we have a deal," the man smiled offering his hand to the Satedan.

* * *

"Seen anything McKay?" Sheppard casually inquired.

"No, I'm not likely to either. God knows what infections are lurking on the goods they sell, not like they're bouncing with health these people," McKay commented.

"There's nothing wrong with these people, Rodney, you have some strange ideas," Sheppard griped as he poked at the contents of a nearby stall.

"Sheppard, there look..." McKay uttered pointing to Sheppard's left.

"Rodney...," he started.

"Sheppard, 'The Mill' look, there's a tavern next to it too," the scientist declared excitedly.

Sheppard turned to see a small shop with a sign hanging outside, freely swinging back and forth. The sign distinctly said 'The Mill'. Sheppard scanned either side of the shop front spotting the tavern to its right.

"Ronon, Teyla come in," Sheppard spoke as he activated his radio comm.

"This is Teyla," the Athosian answered.

"Sheppard," the Satedan grunted.

"Found The Mill at the end of the market. We have to meet our contact in fifteen minutes guys, so hurry up. We'll meet you out front," Sheppard instructed his team.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

Silas Ripley placed the bag of pills in the sweating bar keeps hand gripping the man's hand and crushing it into a fist as he did so, "Remember fool, do this and your family will be safe. They're very pretty girls you have. Hate for anything to happen to them," Ripley sneered walking toward the back entrance of the tavern. He turned adding, "Oh and remember, the big one with twisted hair, make sure he gets twice the dose," he finished opening the rear exit and disappearing from sight.

Tiberius Neeve clutched at the pills in his hand; he shook in anger and fear. He hated Silas Ripley with all his being. The man was powerful, too powerful for him to ever say no. When he wanted something it was better to do as you'd been instructed than argue... his daughters were in danger. He felt sorry for the people he'd been asked to drug but his love for his daughters outweighed the strangers well being.

"Tiberius, what's keeping you?" Selma Neeve called out.

Tiberius wiped his face on his apron and pocketed the pills, "Nothing wife, I'm coming."

* * *

Teyla and Ronon met with Sheppard and McKay outside the 'The Mill'. "Okay guys we meet with this Aaron guy in ten minutes, let's just hear him out," Sheppard patiently requested looking directly at McKay.

"Oh yes direct that at me because _I'm_ the most impatient person here," McKay snorted staring at Ronon intently.

"Come on," Sheppard sighed walking toward the tavern's entrance.

* * *

Tiberius Neeve watched a group of four enter the tavern. They took their places at a table near the door. The largest man with strangely twisted hair approached his bar. This had to be the man Silas warned him about.

After the man gave Tiberius his order he nodded his understanding and reached for four jugs. He moved to the back bar and the large keg. Tiberius carefully dropped one of the pills he held in hand into the amber liquid setting it to one side to repeat the process. Feeling the big man's scrutiny upon him he turned, "Take your seat, I'll bring them over."

Ronon nodded and turned slightly to inform the man where he was intending to sit when he watched the bar keep chuckle and say, "My friend you are not easily missed."

Tiberius drugged the remaining ales ensuring the giant of a man got two pills. He calmed his nerves and threaded his hands through the jug handles. He nodded his greeting as he approached the table and placed the drinks before the foursome.

Ronon drank deeply from his ale, it wasn't good but he'd had worse... just. As the minutes ticked past the team drank the ale talking about the fruitless missions they'd been a part of thanks to tips from so called 'trading partners'.

"Is everyone feeling... normal?" Teyla slurred slightly.

"Actually no. Kinda woozy," McKay uttered rather surprised.

"Go easy guys this stuff might taste like dish water but I guess it's got a kick to it," Sheppard answered blinking quickly as his vision became fuzzy.

"Maybe we should get back to... the...Stargate?" Ronon grumbled slurring slightly himself.

"We should...," McKay garbled before collapsing on the table.

"McKay!" The trio cried.

Teyla tried to help Rodney as she too lost the battle to remain conscious, slumping in her chair.

"Drugg...ed," Ronon drunkenly hissed at a nodding Sheppard who was holding onto the table with all his might.

Sheppard fought to stay conscious; he could just make out the edges of Ronon's large frame. He whispered, "Damn it..." before crashing onto the table top.

Ronon knew they needed help he just couldn't get his body and brain to work in sync. Ronon pushed himself up off his chair swayed violently. He tried to turn to face the bar keeper who'd drugged them, but as he managed to turn he stumbled backwards into the table.

Silas Ripley slipped into the tavern using the main door; all eyes were on the strangers who were passed out at their table, all but the angry giant of a man. Silas smiled, Duras was right the man should never be underestimated.

Silas walked up to the large swaying man, he stopped in front of him smiling, "Go down big man, for your own sake."

Ronon snarled at the man in front of him, he couldn't make out his face just the shape and voice, "Never," he growled drunkenly.

Silas smirked pulling out a stun gun, "As you wish," he pulled the trigger on the gun aimed at the struggling Satedan. He watched as the man fell to the floor, finally unconscious.

Silas looked about the tavern and the shocked faces of its patrons, "Go about your business people, this doesn't concern you." He turned to Tiberius, "help me get these four into the back."

* * *

Sheppard started to wake from the drug induced sleep, feeling hung over. His mouth was dry, he smacked his lips together desperate for a glass of water. Then he remembered they'd been drugged on Mena. _His team_, he panicked, Sheppard tried to sit up... he couldn't. It was then he realized his arms were restricted, pinned above him by chains.

Sheppard tried to maneuver himself into a better position so he could look about his surroundings, he tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't co-operate. Frustration coursed through him as grabbed the chains secured to the cuffs at his wrists. He hauled himself upright so he could see, he instantly swore. About him also clamped in irons were the unconscious members of his team. The last thing Sheppard remembered was nodding at Ronon his understanding that they'd been drugged.

Teyla was coming to, her head ached and her mouth was drier than she could ever remember. She moved slightly testing her body's reactions. She heard the clinking of metal and opened her eyes, suddenly aware she was chained to the wall behind her. She clasped onto her restraints and shifted her lower body into a more seated position. Teyla's head throbbed, the actions of moving making her stomach rebel. She cautiously scanned the room looking for her team mates. Her eyes met with Sheppard's and she smiled in relief not yet able to vocalize herself.

McKay startled awake kicking out his legs as he did instantly regretting any form of movement. He tried to speak but he was unable to make any saliva, not to mention his tongue, which felt swollen. McKay slowly opened his eyes shutting them instantly against the bright light. Rodney tried to move his arms, he couldn't. He was confused. He cautiously opened his eyes to look up only to see his wrists were shackled, he groaned. Rodney forced himself to sit up a little more allowing him to see that either side of him were his team mates.

All three team mates look toward the fourth, Ronon. The man always woke before everyone else, his resistance to stunners, poisons and the Pegasus galaxy in general higher than all of them. They were now worried, Ronon was chained like them but his feet were also chained and he was unconscious still. Not a good sign.

The large heavy door of the cell creaked open, more light flooded in the cell allowing its three conscious guests to take better stock of each other.

Sheppard used the extra light to visually check Teyla and McKay for injuries, he noted none. He couldn't quite make out Ronon his heavy mane of dreadlocks having worked themselves loose from their restraints acting as a curtain about the big man's face. Sheppard was worried; _Ronon always woke_ _before them all_, _was he injured_?

The cell door opened to reveal a very average man; he was dressed in similar clothing to the people of Mena. Nothing stood out about the man except his ordinariness. His hair was sandy blonde, his build medium, his features neither striking nor plain, simply ordinary. He walked toward the unconscious heavily chained man.

* * *

Silas Ripley had always gone unnoticed by many, his ability to blend in anywhere thanks to his plainness a gift and burden at the same time. As he'd entered the cell and moved toward the large unconscious ex-Runner he felt three pairs of eyes watching him. He'd entered to check that he was still restrained. His bosses had enforced the notion that the one with the strange hair should be watched at all times.

Silas crouched in front of the big man, his hand shot out to grab a fist full of twisted hair, its owner paying no heed. He yanked back the inert man's head so he could see his face. Silas forced open his eyes checking his pupils. He was still drugged. He dropped the man's head carelessly.

"What...have... you done with... him?" Sheppard tried to spit out his words sounding jumbled as the drug was still affecting his speech.

Silas moved to stand nearer Sheppard, he spat on the floor by the Colonel's feet. He snickered, "Him, you care about him? He's not even one of you. Not really, he wouldn't go down. We gave him a double dose of the drugs and still he wouldn't go down. We stunned him, don't expect to talk to him for some time," Silas walked away from the prisoners back towards the door laughing as he pulled the door open. He left the prisoners just as confused as when he'd entered.

* * *

Ronon became aware of his surroundings, first smell then sounds. He heard scuffling... something or someone was nearby. He smelt spices, _Teyla_ he thought. He couldn't open his eyes. It was as if his body couldn't cope with too many functions. He smelt what Orla had told him was coconut, _Sheppard_ he thought, _he used what was it he called it_... _wax in his hair that smelt like that_ he reasoned. Ronon could smell coffee, faintly but it was there, _McKay_ he thought, his breath always smelt of coffee. He'd of bet money he was surrounded by his team mates.

The sound of the team came to him. He could make out McKay's voice, he was sure he was talking to Teyla. _Why couldn't he hear Sheppard? Why couldn't he move, tell them he was awake?_ He wondered.

Ronon felt his body start to return to him slowly. He tried to move but something was strange, his arms and legs felt confined. He tried to move again, he heard chinking then realized he couldn't move his legs. Momentary panic filled him forcing him to open his eyes. As he did his stomach flipped threatening to empty, Ronon panted trying to force the need to vomit down. He saw his legs, his feet were chained. He carefully moved his head to see his wrists pinned in cuffs to the wall.

"Ronon, for god's sake answer me," McKay hurled at the Satedan desperately trying to get the man's attention.

Ronon's mind was fuzzy, he could hear the man, wanted to answer but he couldn't because his mouth was too dry. He swallowed and smacked his lips together, eventually he had enough control to answer, "I'm... 'k, McKay," he forced, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Ro...non," Sheppard uttered.

"Shep...pard?" Ronon gasped his head was ready to explode, he desperately wanted water.

The main door opened once again to reveal the very ordinary man only this time he carried with him a wooden bucket. He settled it on the floor of the cell nodding for a young boy to enter the cell. As the child did he took the bucket moving first to the woman, he ladled some water offering it to her. Teyla drank greedily and deeply, accepting the second offering willingly.

The boy moved toward McKay he repeated the process he'd used with Teyla. He moved onwards to Sheppard. The boy offered the water. Sheppard wanted nothing more than to refuse but his body screamed for the liquid. He too drank deeply, eagerly drinking the second offering.

Lastly was the giant man, he'd been told to offer water but to watch for signs of danger. The boy shook as he offered the half conscious man a drink of water. Seeing how affected he was he grew more confident holding the man's head as he tilted the water. He repeated the process until he went to bring forth a third offering. The average man barked at him to leave, he'd done his job, now go.

The young boy looked at the big man; he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before grabbing the bucket and quickly leaving the cell followed by the very average looking man.

The wooden door closed heavily. The cell once again fell into almost darkness.

**TBC ... _Please review_**

**_A/N - For those who may not have read any of my stories before Dr. Orla Grant is an OC who is always paired with Ronon Dex in my stories. This isn't a romantic story but in case you were wondering who she was from the first chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

McKay was worried. He looked back and forth between Sheppard and Ronon. Normally the men recovered much quicker than this. Whatever they'd been drugged with had a hell of a kick, not something Rodney felt had to do completely with the local town folk.

The physicist did what he always did when nervous, he spoke. "Okay, so I don't know about anyone else. Last thing I remember is the tavern. We were supposed to meet with Aaron was it? I'm guessing that was a ruse," he rambled.

"I think you are correct, Rodney," Teyla sluggishly replied, the effects of the drug still showing.

"I saw that man earlier, he stunned me. Came in the tavern after you were all unconscious," Ronon gasped as he tried to make himself more comfortable, the chains restricting his movement.

"Ronon, did he say anything... why they've done this?" Sheppard hissed, his head still reeling from the drug.

"Not really, just told me to go down... give in," Ronon replied his breathing irregular as he tried to control the need to vomit.

"Don't suppose this is just some gross case of mistaken identity?" McKay moaned as he slouched back down the wall, his thirst returning.

"I seriously doubt it, Rodney?" Sheppard remarked, his head still causing him pain.

* * *

The heavy door opened once more, this time it was not the ordinary man who entered but a tall man, dressed similarly but the cloth he wore was of a higher quality. He stood tall and thin, his features were angled, prominent. The thin man walked over to Ronon, he looked at him before reaching out a hand to grab hold of the ex-Runners face. He turned Ronon's head sideways, right, then to the left so he could get a better look at the Satedan. He crouched so they were face to face.

"If you cause a problem, I'll have my men make it so you remember never to do so again. My men are good, Dex. It will hurt and not always just you," the thin man grinned turning his head to cackle at Teyla before turning back making sure the large man understood the threat.

The man stood, he was pretty sure the Satedan would behave after threatening the woman. Satedan's and their sense of honor, what fools!

"There is some time before my Master arrives. He's left it to me to decide how to get what information I can out of you before he tries. Believe me when I say, you'll want to do this my way," the thin man chuckled as he walked back toward the heavy door.

"Bring the one who claims to be their leader," the thin man ordered as he exited the cell.

Silas Ripley unshackled Sheppard before he and another man each grabbed an arm and bodily dragged the Colonel out of the cell.

* * *

As Sheppard hit the corridor separating the cells he instantly winced pulling his head down the bright daylight was painful and temporarily blinded him. The two men dragged Sheppard down the corridor before stopping at a small room annexed off of the corridor. They pulled him into the room, it was stark, the light not as bright as in the corridor.

The room was furnished with a single chair placed in the middle of the room. There was a long table running across the far wall. A small window allowed for a bright shaft of light to fall onto the floor before the chair. Dust motes scattered about the air danced within the exposed light.

They finally dumped Sheppard onto the rigid chair. He tried to make himself comfortable. Silas approached and tied him to the chair, his grin never once leaving his face.

The tall, thin man entered the room his face expressing a detached manner that Sheppard was sure didn't bode well for him.

"Sheppard. Yes we know your names. Please don't ask how or why for that would be tedious. Just accept it and let's move on. Now, I want the location of Atlantis, yes, we know you've changed planets. We want your new location, unfortunately I can't let you go or give your friends any medical help until you do," the thin man answered.

"Can't help you, I'm terrible with things like names and addresses. Can't begin to tell you what the zip code is," Sheppard joked.

The thin man or Berik Duras as he was known, hissed at Sheppard's comments, his patience he realized would be more than tested by these people. Berik had been deliberately chosen by his Master to interrogate the Lantean's until his arrival, his Master had always seen Duras as talented. He'd been instructed that while he could use his talents to extract the information he wanted Duras was under strict orders not to go too far. His Master had plans for the Lantean's himself. He walked over to the table. It held a variety of goodies none of which any man or woman would seriously want to be exposed to.

"Colonel we can discuss this matter like gentlemen or I can torture you, which is it to be?" Duras asked.

"Well, seeing how I don't want you going to extremes on my behalf, how 'bout we just catch up?" Sheppard breathlessly remarked.

Berik Duras reached for the dark colored gloves on the table. He slipped his hands into the gloves flexing his hands against the material ensuring he had plenty of movement. He walked back to the chair holding Sheppard; he paced back and forth behind the man.

"One more chance Sheppard. Give me the address and it'll go a long way to saving your friend's lives," Duras threatened, placing his strong bony hands on either side of Sheppard's head.

"It's at the end of the yellow brick road, ask Elton," Sheppard mocked.

Berik didn't understand what Sheppard meant but hearing the man laugh at his own comment angered him, the Lantean was mocking him he was sure. He felt his hackles rise; Duras walked around the Colonel stopping in front of him. The offended man raised his arm and pulled it back before slamming his fist into Sheppard's face catching him squarely on the jaw.

Sheppard's head was instantly thrown sideways, the shock of the pain causing him to groan at the impact causing any of the remaining effects of the drugs to disappear.

"Want to try again, Sheppard?" Duras inquired as he raised his fist once more, this time punching Sheppard on the side of the head.

The Colonel tried to focus as the second punch stunned him. Before he could regain his focus he felt the impact of a fist across his jaw once more. Two more blows rained down on Sheppard's unprotected face. One punch to an eye causing the skin near his eyebrow to split from the force of the fist's impact and begin to ooze blood down the side of the Colonel's face. The other blow landed across a cheekbone, instantly causing further bruising and small cuts.

"Well, feel like talking now Sheppard?" Duras sneered; he wouldn't be able to inflict the kind of damage he'd like on the Colonel. His Master wanted him healthy. _Shame_... _it would_ _be_ _fun to_ _see_ _how_ _much this Lantean_ _could_ _withstand,_ Berik thought.

"Sure... you know, most of the women I know can hit harder than you," the Colonel provoked the man waiting for him to react as he expected with his fists.

Duras didn't disappoint, as once again he punched Sheppard, this time aiming for his ribs. His hands now sore, he walked back toward the table peeling the gloves from his hands as he did so. He nodded at Silas, who was waiting a few feet away. With a wicked gleam in his eye, the man moved to Sheppard's side and immediately began punching him in the face not caring where his fists landed.

* * *

The wooden door to the cell opened, flooding the cell with light. Its occupants more alert now, anxiously thrashing against their chains.

Two men dragged an unconscious Sheppard by the arms, his feet behind him marking a trail in the strewn straw. The men dropped Sheppard back into place in the cell; his wrists were confined before the men trudged out of the cell.

The three inmates tried to get a good look at Sheppard, he'd obviously been interrogated, his face was red with welts from being repeatedly hit, his slumber not a natural one. His eye swollen, his jaw showing the signs of the bruises blooming already.

The trio heard the voices from the corridor, excited mutterings. Two men re-entered the cell, they moved toward Teyla. Unshackling her arms they pulled her to her feet dragging her out of the cell against the cries of her two conscious team mates.

* * *

Teyla was dragged to the room previously occupied by Sheppard. She was pushed down into the room's only chair and tied to it.

Duras paced behind Teyla as she was tied, he'd never been too bothered about using physical violence on a woman. He simply disliked that they always screamed more than men. He walked into Teyla's field of vision stating, "Teyla Emmagan, you're an Athosian living with these... Lantean's. Why, I do not know but I'll give you one opportunity before things turn... painful. I want Atlantis's new location. We know you moved planets; I'm not a patient man Teyla. Give me what I want," he angrily urged.

"Yes, I am Athosian and proud to say so. If you know so much about us then you will already know I will not tell you anything," Teyla firmly replied as she lifted her head in pride knowing her refusal would meet with violence.

Duras was rubbing the knuckles of his hands. They still stung from their impact with the Lantean leader. He turned his face sneering. Bringing his right arm back as he stepped forward, the thin man brought it down forcibly striking Teyla across the face, smiling as he heard the woman's cry of pain.

Teyla's head swung to one side from the force the slap. The shock and pain of the blow registering. She gasped trying to remember to breathe. She tentatively tested her jaw despite the stinging sensations covering her face. As she brought her head around to once more face the man before her, her determination to not reveal how painful the strike had actually been coming to the fore.

Duras waited a few moments allowing the pain from the strike to settle before he raised his left arm this time swinging it down to deliver a harsh back hand onto Teyla's face. He smirked as the loud smacking noise that accompanied the blow was followed by a loud yelp and hissing.

The Athosian panted hard, the sting from the first blow still evident as the hard backslap brought tears to her eyes. She tasted copper, her lower lip split. She spat out the blood once again turning to face the man who delivered the blows, steely determination allowing her to sneer back at the man.

"One last chance, Teyla?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

Teyla simply raised her head once more in an act of defiance.

Duras walked toward the table set to one side of the room that held his instruments. He liked to play with these tools, listen to his captors howl in pain but he knew his Master wanted these people intact. If he caused too much damage he'd find himself on the receiving end of his Master's temper, even Berik Duras flinched at that image.

He turned to Silas, "Bring the scientist, take her back. Our Master will not be happy if we damage his goods too much. Women do so easy damage," he snarled turning back to the instruments gently stroking each one hoping his Master would allow him to play just a little bit.

Teyla was dragged by Silas and another back to the cell. Ronon and McKay barked at the two men as they dumped the Athosian on the hard floor snapping her restraints back into place.

Quietly they moved on to McKay, releasing his wrists they grabbed an arm each hauling the man to his feet not waiting for him to steady himself as they dragged the man out of the cell.

Ronon snarled and thrashed as much as his own restraints would allow shouting at the men that they were cowards and to release him if they wanted to try their luck with a fair opponent. When the door closed Ronon's attention instantly went to his team mate.

"Teyla, are you alright?" The Satedan knew it was a ridiculous question but he needed to hear her say something.

"I am... fine," Teyla hissed as the split in her lip opened just a little more.

"When they come for me, I'll make them pay, Teyla, I promise. What do they want?" Ronon asked.

"Atlantis," was all the Athosian replied, her swollen lip objecting to being used.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak who as always is a wonderful beta and great friend. _**

**_A/N 2 - For anyone new to my stories Lt. Laura Cadman is stationed on Atlantis and is permanent member of Major Lorne's team._**

* * *

Rodney McKay was being hauled down a corridor toward the small room his other team mates had once occupied. The physicist instantly spotted the blood about the floor and started to struggle. The men simply clasped onto him tighter before depositing him on the chair and tying him to it.

Duras watched the scientist begin to struggle; the blood had been deliberately left especially for him. Duras had been given specific instructions, the scientist couldn't be harmed, not like the others, he was a genius and they planned on using that brilliance. No injuries to the head, hands or arms. Duras prided himself on being an inventive man if nothing else. His fists were the wrong instrument for this man. He reached for the leather strap. If he was unable to beat the man he could make him scream that was for sure.

"Dr. McKay, yes I know who you are. I'm going to keep this simple. You've information I want, if you don't give that information to me, I'll force it out of you," the thin man threatened as he loomed in front of Rodney.

"What makes you think I'll give you anything?" McKay's head lifted in stubbornness his mouth a thin line of determination.

"There's always a weak link in the chain, McKay. Physically, that's you," Duras wearily explained.

"If you truly believed that you'd have started with me," the physicist bravely claimed.

"We would? Maybe I like hurting people, Dr. McKay? Now it's your turn," Duras stated calmly.

McKay swallowed nervously, he really didn't want to think what this man was saying could be true, they were being held by a sociopath. It would just be his luck.

"Dr. McKay it's quite simple, give me Atlantis' location, the new one. I'll make sure your friends get medical help. The Colonel will need it with all those blows he took," Duras barked at Rodney.

"If Sheppard wouldn't give you the information, I won't," McKay's bravado coming to the fore.

"Please doctor, don't make me laugh. Sheppard fell into unconsciousness before we could get the information. Silas here," he pointed at the plain looking man standing against the nearby wall. "He was enjoying himself so much he forgot to stop. Want me to let him loose on you?" Duras hissed. He grabbed Rodney by the chin twisting his face painfully. "Think on it, McKay, when my Master gets here you'll be the one he tortures first," Duras spat out.

Rodney flinched. Fear crept slowly through the scientist. He braced himself, for what he didn't know. The one thing he was sure of, he'd never tell the sadist standing in front of him anything... not even with his dying breath.

Duras twisted the leather strap in his hands. He loved the feel of the strap, the creak of the leather, its softness which at a flick of his wrist would cause the most blistering pain to his victim. He slowly circled McKay aware the knowledge of impending pain would cause the man as much suffering as the blows he intended to rain upon the man. As Duras walked back into the scientist's line of sight he brought his right arm up and back behind him. Quickly he brought his arm down flicking his wrist so the strap he held struck fiercely across McKay's chest causing agonizing screams to burst forth.

Rodney had never been struck with a strap before, it was horrific, the bite of the strap stung and burned into his skin. His shirt offered no protection from the strap. Rodney fought against the restraints to no avail. Tears welled in his eyes as he fought to breathe. All the while McKay would've sworn he heard his torturer chuckle.

The door to the room burst open and a stocky man with unusual tattoo's covering his forearms entered the room. "Duras, Sir. Your presence is needed."

"Can Silas sort the matter? I'm rather busy," Berik snapped back at the new arrival.

"I'm sorry Sir, you were asked for specifically. It's our Master," the stocky man replied.

"Very well, Silas why don't you return our... guest to his accommodations," Duras cackled as he left the room all the while caressing the leather strap still in his grasp.

* * *

"Any news Chuck?" Richard Woolsey asked the head technician on duty in the Gate room for the second time in ten minutes.

Sorry Sir, no," Chuck replied understanding Mr. Woolsey's concern.

"Alright, keep me informed, please," Woolsey sighed and headed back into his office. SGA-1 was late, their check in was due half an hour ago. Technically he should wait until a team was an hour late before he considered sending out further teams but this was SGA-1. If anyone could walk into a settlement and reduce it to a war zone simply by saying, "hello" it was Colonel Sheppard and his team. They were his best team but the fates liked to use them as their special playthings.

Woolsey activated his comm., "Major Lorne, this is Mr. Woolsey," the Lantean leader called for Colonel Sheppard's 2IC.

"Major Lorne here Sir," Lorne answered swiftly.

"Major, the Colonel's team is half an hour overdue for their check in. I'm probably being paranoid but I want you to organize your team and another to be ready to go within the hour?" Woolsey ordered.

"Yes Sir," Lorne answered.

* * *

Major Lorne spent the next five minutes contacting his team, Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson, followed by Lieutenant Brown and his team ordering them to be ready in the Gate room in forty minutes. Now he thought comes the difficult conversation.

Scientists didn't always like going off world so Dr. McKay made it mandatory that Dr. Radek Zelenka or Dr. Orla Grant rotate being the fourth person on Lorne's off –world team. Dr. Grant was scheduled for the next off-world mission. Lorne knew whilst she'd probably want to know what'd happened to the man she lived with, he needed to know she was capable of coping with any eventuality.

Lorne entered the main laboratory scanning the room for Orla. He spotted her slightly further back in the lab than normal.

"Orla," Lorne called out waiting for the small scientist to hear him. He repeated his call slightly louder causing Orla to turn around and face him jumping slightly at his proximity.

"Major Lorne, how can I help you?" Orla absently uttered reaching for the data pad to begin entering the read out information she'd been engrossed in.

"Orla, look at me," Lorne asked taking away the data pad from Orla's hands.

Orla stopped realizing whatever Lorne wanted from her was serious.

"We've got a mission. I need you to be ready in the Gate room in forty minutes. Colonel Sheppard's team is late checking in, Mr. Woolsey wants teams ready to go if we've not heard from them by then. I need to know you can do this Orla," Lorne searched for the right words before continuing. "I need to be able to rely on you Orla and if Ronon's hurt in any way I need to know you'll be able to cope out there, I don't want to have to worry about you too," Lorne carefully asked.

"I'll be fine Major, I'd better get changed," Orla smiled at the Major, whatever had happened to Ronon she was damned if she was going to sit on Atlantis and wait for them to come home especially if he was injured.

"Good girl," Lorne smiled in return leading Orla out of the lab toward the locker rooms.

* * *

As Major Lorne's team assembled itself in the Gate room, Lt. Laura Cadman turned and smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Prof, we'll rescue them and get everyone back long before girl's night tonight," Cadman winked hoping to reassure her friend. Laura knew Orla wasn't scared as such but understood she wasn't fond of off world missions.

"Major Lorne, we've yet to hear from Colonel Sheppard and they're now over an hour late checking in you and Lieutenant Brown have a go," Woolsey calmly ordered.

"Yes Sir. Okay people you heard Mr. Woolsey let's move out to the jumper bay," Lorne instructed the people gathered in the Gate room.

* * *

Berik Duras walked along the passageway approaching the cell housing their reluctant guests. He watched as Silas noticed his advance and stood up from the single chair near the cell. "Silas, have the Satedan brought to me," he demanded as he halted his progress down the corridor, he turned back on himself heading toward the small room he'd become so fond of.

Ronon continued to struggle against his restraints. Knowing his efforts were futile did little to stop him from trying to free himself. Frustration and anger were rising to a barely contained level, it didn't help that each time he looked at his team mates he got angrier seeing their injuries and knowing it was supposed to be his job to protect them. Logic and reasoning were far from his mind at this point, all he wanted was to lash out at their captors. Make them feel the pain of being punched, slapped and lashed. Ronon did the only thing he could do; he gnashed his teeth and promised the Ancients he'd make someone pay for this.

The ex-Runner's attention was caught by Silas entering the cell closely followed by two other men. _Finally_ he thought as they surrounded him, he was going to make them pay. He heard Silas threaten him using the thin man's earlier warning to keep him in line. Ronon was happy to take the consequences of his actions he just wasn't willing to let his team mates bear the brunt. In annoyance he growled out his frustration holding himself in check as the men began to release his chains.

The two men who'd accompanied Silas each grabbed an arm of the Satedan and forcibly dragged him from the cell paying little attention to the continuous growling emanating from their charge. Finally they strapped Ronon into the chair, the simple rope ties which had held his other team mates replaced with thicker leather bonds.

Duras walked away from his usual place at the long table which ran across the far wall of the room until he was behind Ronon. _A different tact was needed with this one_ he mused. His Master wants this team and too much damage would be unacceptable, this frustrated Berik. Being aware of the ex-Runner's past, his military training and Satedan physic meant he'd have to use far more dangerous methods. Ordinarily a man like Ronon Dex would've made Berik Duras smile with anticipation. A prisoner with such a high pain threshold would be entertaining but he'd have to curb his wants or face the consequences, straight forward pain it would be.

"I've a feeling I don't need to explain anything to you Dex? You've seen your friends and no doubt they'll have explained what I want," Duras patiently explained as he came to stand in front of the large warrior. He scanned Ronon's face for any acknowledgement of understanding. He got nothing more than a look of boredom in return.

Berik flexed his gloved hands, his hands still stung from his earlier work but he just couldn't let the opportunity of inflicting damage to the usually scowling face of the ex-Runner pass him by. "I've little patience Satedan, this is your last warning, tell me what I want to know," he sneered.

"Can't do that," Ronon mocked, stiffening slightly as he spoke, preparing for the inevitable blow which would follow such a remark.

"Hard way it is," Duras menacingly replied as he continued to crack his knuckles through the leather gloves. Smiling he lifted his right arm back and high bringing his fist into contact with the side of Ronon's head.

Ronon felt the impact of the thin man's fist as it smashed into the side of his head. Stunned momentarily he forced himself to remain quiet, not even a hiss of anger passed his lips. He shook his head trying to clear the fog looking up at the man before him he couldn't resist smiling a wickedly toothy grin as he laughed, "My woman hits harder, that all you got?"

Duras growled his rage clasping both hands together for added force he brought his arms up and around to his left swiftly swinging both arms back he struck Ronon face with his balled fists. Blood spurted from Ronon's mouth as the force of the blow cut the inside of his mouth along his teeth, he grimaced at the pain. He swallowed the cry of pain which threatened and breathed raggedly as he willed the throbbing pain to cease.

Berik didn't stop to let the ex-Runner recover; he pounded his fists this time into the warrior's ribs, careful not to break them but cause incredible pain nonetheless.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

Duras stood up straight heaving in much needed oxygen as he flexed his hands; they were more than a little painful now. He pulled at the gloves exposing his raw knuckles and moved over to the room's only table. Throwing the gloves down onto the table top he snarled realizing the ex-Runner wouldn't give him anything without much, much more persuasion, the like he didn't have the authority to use. Berik leaned forward picking up the stun gun in his right hand turning to face the Satedan he fired the weapon, a bolt of blue light encompassed the large man strapped to the chair.

"Take him back to his cell, he won't give up anything... yet," Duras barked tiredly as he turned to throw the stunner onto the table to his side. He watched as the man was unstrapped and hauled to his feet before being dragged out of the room.

* * *

Major Lorne's jumper hovered in the Control room, the Stargate active and shimmering in front of the jumper's wide window.

"Good luck Major Lorne, bring back Colonel Sheppard's team as well as yourselves," Richard Woolsey remarked.

"Yes Sir, thank you," Lorne replied before his jumper carrying his team disappeared into the Stargate's open wormhole.

* * *

The jumper flew out of the linked Stargate instantly cloaking as it did, Lorne flew the jumper away from the Stargate allowing Lieutenant Brown's jumper to follow through, cloaking as it appeared.

"Lt. Brown, I want your team to land near the Stargate and remain cloaked for now. Be ready for anything and monitor all activity near the Stargate," Lorne ordered quickly.

"Yes Sir," Brown replied instantly as he maneuvered the jumper into position.

"We're gonna head toward Mena and do a recon from the jumper before landing. I'll radio you with our findings, otherwise radio silence," Lorne ordered. "Okay guys, let's see if there anything of interest between here and the town of Mena. Orla, you getting any readings on any of the team's subcutaneous tracking devices?"

"I'm trying but so far nothing, that doesn't mean they're not there. This detector can only scan up to a hundred meters at a time," Orla replied as she fiddled with the life signs detector.

Five minutes later Lorne brought the Jumper to a standstill, hovering near the town. He twisted in his seat looking at Orla. "Anything?" he asked.

"No," Orla replied, "I've tried tweaking the sensor so it'll scan deeper but it's just not giving me anything other than the life signs from the town's people. Nothing to indicate where our people are. Of course, they could be in a shielded area in which case, nothing will penetrate the shield until we know what kind of shield it is. Or ... they're not here anymore." the scientist continued to explain.

"I thought this settlement wasn't supposed to be technologically advanced?" Laura said as she shifted in her seat next to Lorne.

"They're not, but one thing is certain. Never rule out the unexpected. Until we can be a hundred percent sure we'll assume the Colonel and his team are still here," Lorne answered as he glided the jumper towards the town of Mena.

"Okay people, let's land and take closer look on foot," Lorne ordered setting the jumper down near the village.

As the team exited the jumper Lorne activated the cloak. "Okay guys, remember stay alert, Wilkinson I want you on point, Cadman keep close to Orla. Prof, let me know the moment you get anything," Lorne smiled at the scientist.

Orla couldn't help but chuckle on hearing Lorne use the nickname given to her by Laura, "Nothing yet," she replied.

"Let's go," Lorne said moving ahead of the small group taking point.

* * *

Silas opened the heavy wooden door to the cell, entering he scanned the subdued faces of the three other team mates and smiled. "Hurry up, make sure he's secured well, including his legs," he barked at the two men struggling to drag an unconscious Ronon in behind them.

The men settled the ex-Runner into his place within the cell, secured his wrists to the wall and chained his legs. Duras had repeatedly reminded them how much of a threat this man was, no chances were to be taken with him.

"Come on, I've not got all day," Silas snapped at the men.

"What have you done to Ronon?" Teyla demanded panic rising in her as she watched the inert form of her friend being restrained.

Silas raised an eyebrow at Teyla's question, "When you need to know something you'll be told," he snarled turning away from the prisoners walking to the wooden door. Holding the key in his hand he waited for the two men to exit the room before turning to the captives, "Get some rest you're gonna need it," he laughed as he walked out of the cell, pulling the locks into place before the heavy click of the door's main lock turned into place.

* * *

Lorne's team walked through the massive wooden door that stood at the entrance to the large town; they were instantly hit by the smell of food cooking and the bustle of life rushing passed them. Lorne turned to Orla, "Anything?"

"Sorry Major, nothing," Orla answered with a sigh, she set about trying to adjust the sensors once more.

"Didn't Colonel Sheppard say something about their meeting was at a tavern next to a place called 'The Mill', I'm thinking it's nothing to do with being an actual mill, not inside a town," Laura commented as she absorbed all the commotion before her.

"All I know is it's supposed to be at the heart of the town," Lorne offered as he watched the crowds go about their lives. "I guess we head for the main square then, usually find it at the main part of town."

"How do you suggest we find it?" Orla responded looking about for anything resembling a sign post.

"Can't that device tell where the largest life signs are gathered? Maybe we could use it as a map; you know head to all the... life signs?" Lorne asked hoping it didn't seem a silly suggestion.

"Thought I was the scientist?" Orla chuckled; she adjusted the detector hoping it'd at least help. "Okay it's not the greatest help but there's definitely a heavy population straight ahead, how we get there I don't know. We could always ask someone where the square is." Orla hinted waiting for her fellow soldiers to grimace at the idea of admitting they had no clue.

"We'll go straight ahead for now," Lorne said once again taking point.

* * *

Major Lorne's team weaved their way down the narrow lanes and alley ways just as Sheppard's team had done previously.

Orla spent most of her time trying to adjust the detector to give them a better, wider reading to no avail; team Sheppard's trackers were still not detected.

Eventually the team worked their way in to the large square and market; which, like most of Mena, was teaming with life; the stalls selling colorful wares were doing a thriving business.

"This place is huge," Laura stated as she looked from one stall to another.

"Alright guys listen up, we're gonna pair up and search this area for this mill and tavern. Keep in radio contact I don't want to have to get Woolsey to send out a rescue party for us. Orla you're with me, remember guys anything suspicious call it in," Lorne instructed.

"Yes Sir," both Cadman and Wilkinson replied in unison.

"Okay, Cadman you and Wilkinson take the right side of the market. Orla and I will search the left," Lorne directed as he and Orla prepared to move on.

Lorne and Orla walked slowly passed the bright stalls. Orla looked about her, her eyes feasting on the wares on offer.

"You know if this wasn't a rescue mission I'd so be shopping by now," she said her eyes flicking from stall to stall then to the detector she held.

"I somehow can't imagine Ronon taking you shopping," Lorne laughingly teased.

"He might not quite fit in on Earth's idea of a shopping mall, but a place like this, he's patient as long as you remember to feed him regularly," Orla half jokingly added.

"Major Lorne, this is Lt. Cadman. Sir, we've spotted a tavern next to a small shop called The Mill, a wool shop," Laura explained as she and stood back from the crowds against the taverns wall.

"Stay put, we'll come to you," Lorne ordered as he turned to Orla. "Can you locate the two of them?"

"Sure, give me a minute," the scientist replied, "There, just on the edge of the sensor range," she exclaimed walking in the direction of her two fellow team mates.

Lorne and Orla finally met up with Cadman and Wilkinson, they stood outside the tavern taking in the surroundings. "Looks like I was right, The Mill is a wool shop," Laura proclaimed grinning as she did.

"This must be the tavern Colonel Sheppard was supposed to meet up at with his contact Aaron. Let's go see if anyone remembers seeing them," Lorne stated as he turned to shield himself from the crowds as he checked his P-90.

* * *

The small group entered the tavern; it didn't seem to look any different from other taverns they'd seen. A little busier, a few more unfriendly faces than normal but otherwise what they'd expected.

The foursome made their way to the bar; the man working the bar paid them no heed.

"Excuse me," Lorne called out.

"Ahh. Sorry, busy today. What can I get you?" Tiberius Neeve asked slightly unnerved to see such strangely dressed figures in his tavern. As he studied their apparel it occurred to him he'd seen something similar. Inwardly the man groaned. He known someone would miss the people from earlier... the people Silas had made him drug. He'd need to get a message to Silas; _maybe I should drug these people_ he thought.

"Information if you can," Lorne replied smiling as he noted how nervous the man before him had suddenly become.

"Depends my friend, I don't know much," the barkeep laughed, it sounded forced even to his ears.

"We're pretty sure some friends of ours came in here recently, dressed similar to us. There'd be a really big guy with unusual hair, a pretty woman, two other guys with them," Lorne tried to describe Sheppard's team.

"Don't remember such people, why don't you have yourselves a drink and maybe ask about see if anyone knows anything?" Tiberius uttered as he nervously wiped at a stain on the bar before him.

"No thanks, we'll just ask about if that's okay," Lorne said smiling at the bartender.

"Come on, if you're gonna bother my patrons at least buy a drink," Tiberius chuckled hoping they'd say yes.

"Okay," Lorne quickly responded not wanting to aggravate the man. He watched as the bartender moved to pour four jugs of ale before turning to his team mates. "Under no circumstances are any of you to drink anything from here until we've established if this place is safe, got it?" He looked at the three faces all acknowledging his order.

Tiberius placed the jugs of ale on the counter before him; he'd used the left over drugs Silas had forced him to use on the other strangers. He'd ordered the boy who washed dishes for him, Tobias, to inform Silas of the new arrivals. He wiped his damp palms down the front of his apron; he loathed all the cloak and dagger which had encompassed his life recently. He'd decided to drug these people to protect his children. Not from the strangers but from Silas Ripley and the people he knew.

**TBC ...** **_Please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

During the last few hours Sheppard had fallen in and out of consciousness, the beating he'd received from Duras and Silas causing him to suffer a concussion. Sheppard began to come around once again he was confused, he hurt everywhere. His sight was limited thanks to the swelling over one of his eyes. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him. Sheppard gritted his teeth, a fog of blackness threatening to envelop him, he really wanted to give in to the fog but his mind was screaming at him to stay awake. Thoughts of his team rushed into his mind, he needed to stay alert... they needed him.

Ronon shifted his large frame as best as he could, not easy considering how they'd chained him. His legs were becoming painful from the lack of movement; his torso ached due to the bruising starting to bloom over his ribcage. The ex-Runner glanced over at Teyla and McKay. He was slightly worried at the quiet and still form of the physicist, usually the worse things got, the more vocal Rodney became. Ronon had a pretty good idea why he was being so quiet, fear. He guessed Rodney would've taken one look at Sheppard and himself and decided things were truly bad. _They are bad_ he thought mentally shaking himself. He looked at Teyla, her eyes were shut her breathing even as though quietly sleeping. Ronon knew better; her body was alert, ready to move her breathing controlled. _She's using the meditation to stay calm_ he thought.

* * *

Silas sat at the long table which ran through the large room; he and his men were taking time to enjoy their evening meal. The chatter amongst the men was kept to low tones. Silas hated noise when he ate.

"Silas," A heavily pock marked man called out. At his side was a boy, his head bowed, eye contact averted.

"What? This better be good Jorath, you know I hate being disturbed when eating," Silas snapped as he continued to eat his food.

"The boy here is Tobias," Jorath thrusted the boy before him. "He's Tiberius Neeve's helper. Says he's got information that's urgent," he continued.

"Speak boy and be quick," Silas barked turning his head to watch the boy.

"Please sir, Mr. Neeve he told me to find you and tell you there's people in the inn dressed like the others. Wants to know what you want him to do with them?" Tobias fearfully explained his hands anxiously twisted the material of his shirt as he did.

"Damn it," Silas shouted slamming his fist down hard onto the table. "Jorath, you and Ben be ready to leave in five minutes. I need to talk to Duras," he ordered as he stood knocking over his chair as he strode out of the room.

* * *

Major Lorne's team had ensconced themselves into a corner booth in the tavern. Untouched jugs of ale clasped in their hands.

"I'm gonna ask if anyone's seen Sheppard's team. Wilkinson, casually ask about the far side of the tavern. Remember not one mention of home. Cadman stay with Orla, let me know if you find anything," Lorne quietly demanded.

Wilkinson and Lorne stood walking slowly to different parts of the tavern, casual smiles upon their faces.

"I don't like this," Orla whispered to Laura, being in the tavern was making her nervous.

"Me neither Prof, something's off about this place," Cadman answered a small smile hiding her true feelings.

* * *

"Duras," Silas called out as he re-entered the small torture room. He watched the hunched figure of his boss ignore his call. Silas knew better than most that Duras had heard him; the man just did things in his own time.

"Silas, I thought you and your men were having your evening meal," Berik exclaimed wearily as he stood and turned to face the man who'd just entered the room.

"Duras, Tiberius Neeve, the barkeep from the tavern sent a message. People wearing the same clothing as our... guests have arrived. What would you have us do?" Ripley asked.

"We knew this might happen. Go to the tavern, bring them to me. Our Master can decide what he wants to do with them. He'll be here soon and then we can leave this town," Duras replied.

With a nod of his head Silas left the room to find Jorath and Ben.

* * *

"Excuse me folks, I wondered if you could spare me a moment of your time? Lorne smiled as he asked the third group of people in the tavern. "I'm looking for some friends of mine. I know they came here earlier, dressed like myself. Three men and a woman; any chance you might have seen them?" Lorne's gaze moved over the group of men.

"I remember a group of strangers earlier this afternoon. One of them a giant of a man with strange hair, all twisted looking?" A middle aged stout man answered. "There... oooff," the man cried as he was elbowed in the stomach by the man beside him.

"We don't know anything, now if you'll excuse us we were having a private conversation," replied the stocky young man who'd elbowed his friend.

"Please, we just want to know what's happened to them, that's all. If you know anything," Lorne asked once more, these men obviously knew something.

"Go... please. We mean you no harm. Just go... while you can," hissed the stocky man, his eyes darting between the door and the back of the bar.

"I'm sorry but this isn't over and we're not going anywhere," Lorne promised before walking back toward the booth and his team. As he approached the booth he noticed Wilkinson heading back to the booth also.

"Anything?" Orla questioned Lorne. She was worried; there were no signs of Ronon or the rest of the team. Orla understood she needed to keep calm and help the team yet the niggle of panic in the back of her mind kept poking away at her. _Had it really been twenty four hours since she'd kissed Ronon goodbye before his mission? _

"These people here know something but whatever it is it's enough to keep them scared and quiet," the Major replied.

"Same here, you can tell they know something, they're just not saying what," Wilkinson added.

* * *

Jorath opened the tavern door wide; he was followed inside by his colleague Ben. The two men stood still their hands on their weapons as they watched and listened to the tavern's patrons. Walking forward they separated revealing Silas Ripley. The noise of the tavern lowered until it finally ceased in acknowledgement of the new arrivals.

Ripley looked about the inn, his eyes easily spotting the strangers. As he and his men walked toward the team the patrons near the door instantly ran out leaving chairs upturned.

"They don't look too friendly. I'm guessing they've come to have a word," Cadman stated as her hands curled around the P90 hanging from her TAC vest.

"Think you might be right," Lorne said as he brought himself to his full height and gripped his P90 firmer to show the approaching men he wasn't intimidated.

"Gentlemen and ladies, welcome to Mena. I believe you've been bothering Tiberius's patrons. Not very friendly of you. Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Silas stood feet apart, hand resting on his gun.

"Thanks for the welcome, we just want some information. Friends of ours came this way earlier. Wondered if anyone had seem them is all," Lorne bit back.

"Any luck?" Ripley asked.

"Oh people know something they're just not saying what... yet," the Major smiled at the plain man before him.

"Maybe they don't like strangers? I know I don't," Silas grunted as he reached for his gun, cocking it as he did.

Lorne watched the man who was obviously the leader reach for his gun. _Great, they're technologically slow but apparently they're more than capable of killing one another, _he thought. "Hey, there's no need for that, truly we just want to find our friends and be gone," he continued.

"Unfortunately for you, you've come to the attention of my boss. By doing so he thinks you should pay him a visit. Now we can do this easily or we can do this the hard way and I'd be willing to guess if we do it the hard way there's a few people in here who'll get injured in the process don't you?" Silas stated using his knowledge of the people from Atlantis and their desire to keep the peace.

Lorne looked at Cadman and Wilkinson; they all nodded in agreement much to the confusion of Orla.

"What's with the nodding?" Orla whispered to Laura.

"You've seen what a P90 can do at close range. Lorne doesn't want us resisting and using our P90's when the place is filled with innocent civilians," Cadman explained in hushed voice.

"Alright, maybe we could spare some time to say hi to your boss before we leave," Lorne offered wanting to leave the tavern before anyone got hurt.

"Sensible decision; hand your weapons over to my men," Silas ordered as he waved at his men.

"I said we'd stop by but the weapons stay with us," Lorne rebuked watching as other patrons edged their way out of the tavern.

"This will get tiresome very quickly, give us the weapons or..." Silas raged as he moved sideways to grab at a young woman trying to leave the inn. "She never leaves this inn breathing again."

Lorne groaned he couldn't let this man kill the terrified woman he'd held at gun point, "Calm down, there's no need for anyone to get hurt. Hand over your weapons guys," Lorne ordered his team coolly.

The Major's team handed over their weaponry to Jorath and were ushered out of the inn to a waiting open truck-like vehicle that was small and dirty. The team were shoved into the back of the truck and to one side as Jorath and Ben climbed in after them, Silas entered the driver's seat roared the engine to life and drove the truck toward their destination.

* * *

Inside the truck Orla looked about her, despite it being an open truck it had what resembled tarpaulin over the back frame. Her only view was out the back, of the town disappearing as they left it behind. Orla shifted in her seat looking at Laura for something, anything that'd reassure her everything was going to be alright. When Laura smiled back at Orla, the scientist was relieved to be near her friend; whether she believed it or not Laura always managed to make Orla feel things just might be okay.

Orla shifted again in her seat assuring herself that the Life Signs detector that she slipped into the waist band at the back of her trousers was still there. She doubted these thugs had any use for it but she hoped it might be valuable later. As she shifted once more on the hard bench she noticed Jorath watching her. She tried to shrug off the looks hoping he wouldn't notice her discomfort.

They drove for another ten minutes, the last few being off the main road on an obviously infrequently used side road. The vehicle eventually came to a stop outside a building that appeared to be abandoned.

Jorath and Ben dismounted from the truck first with Ben standing a little back his weapon raised as a warning to the team that trouble wouldn't be tolerated. Lorne took the lead making his way from the back of the truck and jumped down first followed by Wilkinson. Jorath moved to stand by the end of the truck offering his hand to Laura, who gave him a snort before jumping down unassisted.

At last it was Orla's turn to jump down, but as she tried to do so Jorath reached up and grabbed hold of her. She squirmed under Jorath's hold unsure of his intention. When her feet finally met the ground and he didn't release his hold on her Orla struggled to twist out of his hold.

"Let go of her," Lorne barked his movement hindered by Ben pushing the barrel of his gun into Evan's chest.

"Back up all of you," Ben snapped.

"Get them inside now," Silas shouted as he appeared from the front of the truck. "Put them in with our other visitors," he demanded as he walked past the group and into the abandoned building.

"Now little lady, I'd love to see those curves I can feel," Jorath chuckled leering at Orla as he tried to run his hands over her chest.

Orla panicked and incensed started to try to fight back against Jorath, it was a losing battle. The man was much bigger and stronger. She desperately tried to remember what Ronon had taught her, she had little to no leverage. She did the only thing she could do; Orla raised her leg up and brought her knee into Jorath's groin.

Jorath cried out as he doubled over in pain gasped for air as tears stung his eyes. His grip on the young woman didn't falter despite the pain. When he felt he could breathe once more he growled his anger and momentarily releasing the scientist Jorath instantly brought his left hand up and across Orla's face, back handing her.

Orla felt the immense pain and tasted the copper of her own blood. Her bottom lip was split and she felt the trickle of blood as she fought the pain and panted for air. Orla felt a hand on her shirt as she was pulled to her feet once more. She tried to focus on the voices she recognized as her team mates; their voices were angry and urgent. Before she could pay them any heed she was struck near the temple on her left side with such a force she lost consciousness.

Jorath still held on to Orla's shirt as she collapsed to the ground. He could hear the angry shouting coming from the other three. He smiled as he watched Ben keep them at bay with his gun. Releasing Orla he stood up in time to see Wilkinson step forward as if to make a run at the man. Jorath instantly grabbed at his gun just in time to bring the butt of the gun down violently onto the side of the young man's skull.

"Who wants the first bullet?" Silas growled behind Lorne and Cadman. "Jorath do as you and Ben were told and get these prisoners inside... NOW."

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak who as always is a wonderful beta and great friend._**

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

_The four captives were roused from their pain and worry induced silence by the sounds of the scuffling of feet coming closer to their cell door. The cries of a man and woman filtered into the cell followed by muffled conversations until they heard the sliding of bolts and clicking of a key being turned. The door crashed open smacking the wall behind solidly. _

_The sight that greeted their eyes caused any lingering hope they had to die. _

Team Sheppard watched as the writhing shape of Major Lorne was dragged inside the cell, he was cursing the two men who pulled at him.

"Get him shackled," bellowed Silas from the corridor.

Lorne was secured next to Ronon; his cuffs snapped together, Jorath yanked on the chains manacling the Major to the wall for good measure.

Silas waited in the hallway, his gun trained on Laura who was holding up an unconscious Orla. "You're next, leave her on the floor."

Laura gently lowered Orla to the floor before releasing her hold on her. As she did Jorath hand clasped onto her arm in a tight vice grip and almost jerking her off her feet. He pulled at Laura causing her to stumble as she was dragged into the cell. She was pushed to the floor next to Lorne. As she was secured to the wall Laura looked up at Jorath and smiled, "These aren't really my color you know," Cadman braced herself for the slap or punch she expected to follow such a comment.

"Don't bother. She's mouthy, but she'll learn," Silas uttered with contempt at the woman.

Orla was still unconscious from the punch to her face; her lip was split and bleeding, the bruise already appearing, purple and vivid. Jorath reached for the scientist easily picking her up and walking back into the cell to tie her next to Teyla. Her head fell forward; her face became hidden by the tufts of long hair coming loose from her soft braid. Checking the chains were secure Jorath let his hands carry on down until he reached her breasts, he grunted with pleasure as he fondled the scientist.

A Thunderous snarling snapping sound burst from the Ronon as he watched Jorath touch Orla. From the moment he'd seen Lorne Ronon began to pray it was Zelenka's turn off world.

Jorath turned to see the murderous look on the face of large man. Despite the Satedan being firmly tied down the man backed away.

Silas was about to shout at Jorath to leave the damn woman alone and come help Ben bring the unconscious man into the cell when he heard the noise coming from the Satedan. He quickly looked at the chained behemoth and smiled, he'd found the man's weak spot.

Lastly the unconscious figure of Lieutenant Wilkinson was dragged into the cell and secured next to Orla. Stephen's head injury from the butt of Jorath's gun was still bleeding; one side of his head was shockingly scarlet.

Silas and his men left their prisoners slamming the door back into its place bolting and locking it as they did so.

* * *

Everyone waited for the door to be locked before talking in hushed tones.

"Oh my god! Lorne... what the hell?" McKay cried as he searched the faces of his new roommates.

"Colonel Sheppard," Lorne called out ignoring the panic coming from the physicist.

"Major Lorne?" Sheppard croaked as he looked up; his head spinning fighting the nausea as he did.

"Yes, Sir, we're your rescue party," Lorne meekly mumbled looking at the faces in front of him.

"So, how's the rescue going?" Sheppard sarcastically asked chuckling to himself.

"Not so good, seem to have hit a wall," the Major smirked knowing the Colonel was going to have him on escape and evade training for the next month.

"What happened Lorne?" Ronon demanded, not taking his eyes off Orla as he questioned the Major.

Lorne explained how they'd ended up joining Sheppard's team in the cell. As he relayed how Orla came to be unconscious he expected Ronon to begin growling, snarling, anything that'd indicate just how furious Ronon was. Instead the big man remained quiet; the ex-Runner was bloodthirsty when he deliberately controlled himself. Lorne swallowed; grateful he was on their side.

"Laura, are you hurt badly?" Teyla tried to ascertain the injuries of their new companions.

"I'm okay, I can kick ass," Cadman smiled at Teyla noting the relief at having one less to worry about. "How about you guys, looks like the Colonel's been having most of the fun."

"I am… fine. Rodney has bruising to his chest and sore wrists but is generally well. It is indeed Colonel Sheppard who has borne the brunt of our captor's displeasure. They appear to have given up trying to get anything from Ronon, they stunned him in frustration," Teyla smiled as she glanced at Ronon.

"So, you got caught, we got caught, whose left to rescue us?" McKay chirped sarcastically.

"Woolsey will send more Marines, doc, we'll be okay. Just gotta hold on till then," Major Lorne tried to sound convincing.

"You know, I don't like the look of Wilkinson, his head looks bad," Cadman winced trying to find a comfortable position on the hard floor.

"Me neither Cadman, but I can't really do anything at the moment," Lorne shrugged the chains as if to emphasise his point.

"Head wounds always bleed badly. They look far worse than they are," Teyla added softly.

Orla began to come around she groaned as she moved her head, the pain at her temple hinting to her as to why she had a headache from hell. She could hear voices, people talking but couldn't quite understand them yet. The scientist hissed at the pain in her jaw trying to remember what had hit her; she felt a sharp pain and tasted copper... blood. Her lip was split and hurt like hell. As she tried to lift her head and open her eyes Orla became aware her arms were bound.

"Orla... Orla, look at me," Ronon called out. He'd been anxious since they'd brought her in, the cut and bruises on her face flaming his temper. He was going to kill the person who'd touched her.

"Ron…on," Orla looked up to see her lover chained to the opposite wall. "This isn't good," she finally managed to say, wincing as she spoke.

* * *

Silas watched his immediate boss as he preened himself in the mirror of his make shift quarters.

"Silas either say what you've come to say or leave. I don't like being watched unless I choose to have an audience," Duras stated as brought the straight razor across his chin, the sound of stubble being scraped from his chin filled the silence hanging in the air.

Silas knew he had to inform Duras what he'd learned but he wanted to keep the information to himself, inform their Master himself. The idea his Master would punish him for going over Duras was playing in his mind. Fear won out.

"Think we've found a chink in the ex-Runner's defenses," he finally informed Berik.

Berik stopped shaving, looking in the mirror at Silas, "Oh and what exactly would that be?"

"The woman Jorath took a liking to, the short one. He was furious when Jorath went near her," he revealed feeling pleased with himself.

"Is that it?" Berik sighed.

"We could use it against him," Silas angrily raised his voice.

Berik turned at the tone of the man behind him, "Have you forgotten he's Satedan? They have an unnaturally large streak of honor and pride. He's probably just defending the woman's honor in his eyes, trying to make us leave her alone. I doubt he sees anything special in her. Now if that's all I'd like to finish my shave," Duras answered effectively dismissing Silas.

* * *

Lieutenant Brown nodded at Sergeant Walsh, "Dial home Sergeant."

The chevrons started locking into place, as the final chevron was placed and the wormhole established Lieutenant Brown sent through his IDC.

A minute later Brown heard the voice of the Mr. Woolsey, "Lieutenant Brown, report please."

"Mr. Woolsey, Sir. Major Lorne's team headed toward the town of Mena, the Major ordered my team to wait at the Stargate and monitor any activity. Sir, the Major's late checking in. We haven't heard anything from him in two hours. We've tried repeatedly to raise his team and Colonel Sheppard's but nothing. Do you want us to head toward Mena Sir; see if we can contact Major Lorne?" Brown explained.

"Stay put for now Lieutenant, carry on monitoring the Stargate as previously ordered. I shall speak with Major Teldy. Right now it would seem rash to send another team into Mena. I'll get back to you Lieutenant in an hour," Woolsey instructed Brown.

"Yes Sir," Brown replied, a moment later the connection was severed. "You heard Mr. Woolsey, back to your positions," he ordered.

* * *

Ronon let his gaze roam over his friends; his experience and training taking over from his rage. He had to maintain it; Sheppard was hurt, his concussion causing him to drift in and out of consciousness. Wilkinson's head looked bad but without being able to check it he hoped it was just a deep cut that Carson would be able to stitch later. Everyone else suffered minor injuries, injuries he was cataloguing, waiting for the time and opportunity to make their captors pay. They had no clue when help would arrive so it'd be up to them to get themselves home, back to Atlantis.

Orla watched Ronon take in the sight before him; she recognized the scowl on his face. She knew he was thinking of a way to get them home. Orla saw his expression change, something had occurred to him. "Ronon?" Orla inquired, flinching as her jaw reminded her of its abuse.

Ronon turned and looked at Orla as he heard the scientist call out for him. He smiled despite his temper rising once again at the sight of her face bruised and cut. "It's odd," he eventually said

"What is?" Teyla murmured.

"Kinda been bugging me," Ronon absently mumbled as a scowl returned to his features.

"What's bugging you Ronon? The fact we've been tied up and beaten, that Sheppard's got a concussion and probably brain damage...," McKay spluttered.

"Rodney!" echoed Laura, Teyla and Orla in unison.

"What? Oh please look at him, not to mention that our intrepid rescue team is sharing our cell? Am I close yet Ronon?" McKay hysterically whined.

"McKay... not... brain damaged..." Sheppard groggily announced as he tried to stay awake once more.

"Ronon, what it is?" Lorne asked as he turned his head to get a better view of the Satedan.

"This place, it's not advanced right? So where'd they get that stunner they used on me?" Ronon stated as he turned to face Lorne.

"Maybe it was traded in the big market," Cadman answered.

"Worth more than anything a place like this would have to offer," Ronon replied.

"Maybe they were desperate for what they needed?" Orla said.

"Genii?" Rodney hissed his face pulled into a sneer.

"More likely, it's been a while since anyone on Atlantis has spoken with Ladon Radim," Lorne added.

"Don't we have a...," Laura started to say.

"Shut up!" Ronon barked.

"Hey," Cadman bit back indignantly until she saw Ronon tilt his head listening for something.

The group watched Ronon as he listened intently, his superior Satedan hearing having been heightened by his years as a Runner. His expression changed to that of anger, hatred and concern.

"Ronon? What is it? What did you hear?" Orla tentatively asked.

Ronon looked directly at Orla, "Wraith dart," he sneered.

* * *

Berik had joined Silas and his men in the main dining room, their Master would soon be sending for them. He sat alone, a small silver blade in his hands as he idly cleaned his nails with the sharp blade.

The high pitched whine immediately caught his attention along with all the men in the room.

"Prepare yourselves, our Master has sent for us. Silas you're with me," Duras said rising from his seat snapping the blade into the knife's hilt. Duras walked out of the room, not looking for Ripley expecting the man to instantly follow him.

Duras walked along the main corridor and out the large main doors. It was early evening, dusk really. He was able to look into the evening sky and follow the noise of the dart until he could make out its shape as its culling beam expelled half a dozen Drones before it left looking for a place to land.

Silas came to stand next to Duras; they watched the Drones become alert to their surroundings. The noise of the dart landing filled the air. The Drones headed toward the direction of the landed dart. Minutes passed as both men awaited the new arrival. They heard them before they saw them, feet marching as one. Coming into view were the Drones surrounding one of their Masters' Lieutenants.

The Wraith Lieutenant was menacing enough; surrounded by Drones he looked hideously evil. His long white hair flowed straight and passed his shoulders. He was clad in black leather which creaked softly as he strode forward. His face had a greenish hew to it, with almost marbled-like patterns across it. This Wraith like all his kind bore tattoo's indicating his Hive and given name. The elaborate design added to the menace of the creation coming to a standstill before the two men.

Neither Duras nor Silas knew the Wraith's name; they'd seen this one once, maybe twice before. Their Master had many underlings all looking similar to one another. The two men bowed their heads in compliance before the Lieutenant.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

"Which one of you is Berik Duras?" the Wraith demanded as he bared his teeth, revealing razor sharp pointed grey stumps.

"I'm Duras," Berik replied quickly adding, "Sir," as he heard a snarl of displeasure from the Wraith.

"You informed the Hive of the capture of the one they call 'Sheppard' and his team. Take me to them, now," the Wraith ordered looking directly at Duras.

"Of course, Sir," the thin man answered.

Duras and Silas turned heading back into the abandoned building the Wraith close behind them. The sound of heavy foot falls filled the corridor as the men strode their way toward the cell housing the Lantean's, the Drones marching alongside their leader alert for any danger.

Duras nodded at Silas indicating for him to open the heavy wooden door. Ripley pulled back on the bolts sliding them open then placed the large key into the door's lock, with a twist of his wrist the door clicked open. Silas looked at the Wraith for confirmation he was to open the door. He watched the creature nod his acknowledgement then clasped the large handle of the door in both hands and pulled the wooden door open.

* * *

"Wraith dart!" Rodney barked at Ronon, his face losing its pallor as he spoke.

Ronon nodded as one by one the cell's occupants realized their fates. "Little one," he called out to Orla, frustrated at not being able to comfort the woman he loved. "Orla, it'll be okay," he said, trying to calm the scientist knowing she'd be scared.

"Yeah, okay," Orla muttered she'd never been face to face with a Wraith before. She'd seen Ronon after he'd returned from being in battle with them and tried to stem the tremors threatening to take hold.

"Chewie?" Sheppard mumbled, "I can't fight... help Lorne... get back home," he uttered fighting the pain in his head and the blackness which pushed at him again.

"Sheppard, we'll get home ..." Ronon answered stopping mid sentence and tilting his head straining to listen to the new sounds coming from the hallway beyond the cell. "People coming," he warned.

The cell flooded with light from the corridor, temporarily impairing its occupant's vision. Silas and Duras moved to stand by the open door inside the cell. Two Drones entered, their stunner rifles aimed at the chained humans followed by the Wraith Lieutenant.

"Good they're alive. Who are these?" the Wraith pointed a long slender finger at Major Lorne and his team.

"They came looking for Sheppard and his team. We thought they might be of use to our Master," Duras smugly explained.

"That'll be for the Commander to decide, not you. Take them all outside. The Satedan's to stay chained, he may have enough room to walk but that is all," the Wraith ordered as he walked out of the cell.

"You heard him Silas unchain them," Berik snapped as he followed the creature out of the cell.

"Make sure you bring their weapons with you, _all_ their weapons Duras," hissed the Wraith as he turned to face Berik once again.

"Of course," Duras quickly replied nodding his head in obedience.

"Not all of us can walk," Lorne commented to Silas as the man uncuffed him.

"How's that my problem?" Silas answered as he moved on.

"How do you expect some of us to get about?" Cadman snapped at the man.

"You and you can carry him," Silas said pointing to McKay and Lorne then to the still unconscious Wilkinson. "You and you can help him," he continued pointing at Cadman and Teyla then at Sheppard. "As for you ... I'm not unchaining you till everyone's out of here," Silas said to large man at his side.

"Frightened I'll break your neck?" Ronon seethed a feral grin spread over his face.

"With the reputation you've got, not to mention how great a warrior you're supposed to be, might want to remember who's in the chains and who's not. You'll get yours Satedan. You'll wish you'd perished with Sateda," Silas muttered at the ex-Runner.

* * *

Once the cell was emptied Silas moved over to Ronon and began to unchain him.

Ronon growled with hatred for the so called _man_ in front of him. He'd never call him a man, to be that you'd have to be human and in his mind nothing human would associate itself with Wraith. For a split second he thought about killing Silas with his hands right there, the consequences screamed at him, he bit back the idea. _In time_ he thought to himself. He looked to the side and saw the end of a Drone's stunner rifle aimed at his head.

Silas attached chains to Ronon's wrists locking them firmly in place with a padlock. The warrior's feet still chained albeit a small amount of give to allow the large man to walk in small strides. Silas grabbed at the chains holding the Satedan's writs and hauled him to his feet grunting from the exertion of lifting the man.

The Drones immediately brought their rifles to Ronon chest height. "Move," Silas spat out pulling at the ex-Runner's chains earning himself a deep growl from the Satedan. Ronon slowly made his way out of the cell eventually joining the others at the large main doors.

Berik had a stun gun pointed at Lorne's head, "One move and you'll go down. I don't mind but who'd carry you? Not me," he chuckled. "Now, move out all of you," he ordered as he backed out of the main doors, stunner still trained on the biggest threat.

Lorne and McKay were carrying the dead weight of Lieutenant Wilkinson, his head appeared to have stopped bleeding, though the amount of blood he'd shed meant his head and torso were scarlet. McKay grunted as he tried to get a better grip on the young Marine. Wilkinson was taller than McKay not by much but it appeared to make the difference carrying him.

"Come on McKay, you've helped Ronon get home before this should be a cake walk," Lorne teased hoping to bring a smile to the man even if momentarily.

"True, I've come to expect Ronon to dislocate my shoulder, nearly kill me with his weight but Wilkinson? He looks skinner than he weighs. If we ever get back I'm sending him my chiropractor bills," McKay sniped.

"That's the spirit McKay," Lorne chuckled.

"Shut up!" barked Darius as he shoved the stunner into the Major's forehead.

"This does not look good," Teyla whispered to Laura as they tried to keep the Colonel from falling over.

"You think?" Cadman said wincing as she tried to control Sheppard from toppling over.

"Going ... going ... home?" Sheppard garbled weaving his way down the hallway.

"Not yet Sir, slight detour," Cadman calmly announced while trying to steer Sheppard in a straight line.

Orla tried to slow her steps to allow Ronon to catch up with her until a Drone pushed her forward; the scientist stumbled before regaining her footing. She looked back at Ronon; she watched him shuffle forward an armed Drone at each side with Silas holding his own weapon aimed at his chest.

The teams made it to the nearby field; they were encircled by Drones their weapons trained on them. Silas and Berik stood by the group holding the Lantean's weapons. The familiar sound of a Wraith dart filled the evening sky, as the dart flew over head making a run at the people huddled together the culling beam was activated, it scooped up the Lantean's, drones, weapons and worshippers in one column of light.

* * *

"So, Major Teldy, given the facts what tactic would you suggest we take now?" Richard Woolsey asked patiently.

"Mr. Woolsey, we've got to head out to Mena, find out what's happened to the Colonel and the Major. I'd suggest we send a cloaked team to Mena dressed as civilians carrying minimal weaponry, by that I mean no P-90's. Hand weapons only. Major Lorne's team showed us going in armed as a rescue party won't work. Let's be more subtle," Teldy explained.

"I agree we need caution; I'm still in agreement though with Major Lorne's orders for the Stargate. We need to keep an eye on any activity while keeping a low profile. We'll send a team dressed as you suggested to Mena, Lieutenant Brown's team can stay by the gate. I'm sorry Major I can't let your team go through. With Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne gone you're next in military command here in Atlantis. I don't want to lose all the senior military staff," Woolsey joked half heartedly.

* * *

Lieutenant Brown shifted his legs; he was hidden beneath the brush near the Stargate. His attention was suddenly caught by the activation of the chevrons locking into place as the Stargate was being dialled.

"Walsh, the Stargate's been activated, stay hidden until we know by whom," Brown ordered as he tried to bury himself deeper into the dense bushes.

"Yes Sir," Walsh replied from his place within the cloaked jumper.

The final chevron locked into place the Stargate forced a wall of water-like substance forward with a 'whoosh' then fell back onto itself, the shimmering of the Stargate's open wormhole signalled to the men hidden around the Stargate to be prepared.

Nobody came through the Stargate; the men remained hidden, waiting.

It was then that the familiar and frightening whine of Wraith darts filled the sky, appearing as if out of nowhere they flew over the Stargate heading toward the populated town of Mena.

"Wraith darts, everyone back to the jumper now," Brown yelled into his ear piece as he pushed himself forward and out of his hiding place heading to the cloaked jumper.

Brown was joined by Sergeant Peters and Corporal Jenkins as he ran inside the jumper, Walsh flipped the dial closing the rear hatch.

"Damn it, Wraith must've locked the Stargate. They're headed towards Mena, they're culling the town. There's gotta be a Hive in orbit," Brown shouted in frustration.

"What about Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's teams?" Jenkins asked his voice edged with worry.

"Nothing we can do right now, can't contact Atlantis and we've see at least three darts. With that many darts a Hive has to be nearby and we would last ten seconds against it. We'll have to wait it out, help anyone that reaches the Stargate but that's it. No point getting ourselves caught too," Brown wearily replied.

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant's dart smoothly landed inside the Hive's bay. With most darts dispatched to cull the planet it was temporarily quiet, but that would change shortly as the darts came back with their harvest. The Lieutenant rematerialized the contents of the dart's storage compartment.

"Bring them all to laboratory one," barked the Lieutenant to the Drones that materialized from the storage standing above the unconscious humans suffering from the stunning affects of the Wraith Storage.

As more summoned Drones appeared all capturing a human to haul down to the laboratory the single Wraith Lieutenant gave a horrifically maniacally laugh baring his equally grotesque teeth. He swiftly turned striding down the Hive's corridor's to one of its transporters. Exiting the transporter two levels up from the cargo hold he entered laboratory one.

The lab had been prepared for the Lantean's during his absence. The narrow beds pushed next to each other, they wouldn't need to be here long he just needed to take their blood. The sounds of something heavy being dragged caught his attention. The first Drone appeared dragging Lorne behind him.

"Place them on the bed, secure the restraints. Bring four more beds for our unexpected prizes then you may leave," the Lieutenant ordered.

As the beds began to be fill with the bodies of the two teams the Wraith set about preparing the vials at his work station. He carefully separated each vial for Sheppard's team, it was important to identify which team member was the correct specimen. As for the other team the Wraith hadn't identified he'd test them but would keep the findings separate from the other team.

The Wraith advanced on the first human who'd been brought in. He grasped at the Major's arm sticking the metal needle into his arm slowly drawing out a vial of his blood. He placed the blood in a rack with an identifying marker of male # 1. As he placed the vial in the waiting rack he reached for a small metal oval hand held device. He turned the object over in his hand and pushed at the small markers on its underside before placing it onto the inside Major's arm and clicked. The small identifying mark it left in the Wraith's language denoted male #1. Slowly he repeated the process with all of Lorne's team before he moved back to his work bench exchanging the rack for one with Sheppard's team's names on it. He drew blood from the team placing identifying marker on the vials and then on each team member.

Done with the team for now the Wraith called for Drones to remove the bodies and place them in the cells.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

Ronon began to stir; he slowly moved his legs expecting them to still be chained. As he moved his legs from under him he groaned at their stiffness but was glad to be free of the chains. He opened his eyes immediately noticing his wrists were no longer confined either. Cautiously he sat up looking about his surroundings, Wraith cell. They were on a Hive. The memories of their capture and the Wraith dart came flooding back to him. Ronon stood shaking off the effects of the culling beam. He scanned the bodies surrounding him; everyone was unconscious, lying prone on the cell floor. One by one the ex-Runner checked his friends for any new injuries, when he found none he sat back down keeping guard over them until they regained consciousness.

Lorne rolled himself onto his side groaning as his head felt like he was under water. Pushing himself up on his right arm he surveyed the inert team mates about him before the image of the large Satedan came into view. "Hey, guessing we're on the Hive?"

"Yeah," Ronon broodingly answered.

"Day just keeps getting better," Lorne muttered shifting himself into a more comfortable sitting position. "You checked the Colonel? Don't suppose being culled on top of a concussion is gonna do him any favors."

"He's alive, pulse is steady," Ronon added.

"Urghh …" complained Laura clutching her head as she sat up. "I hate being culled."

"I do not think they considered our feelings when they designed such technology," Teyla answered sarcastically as she ran her hand over her face battling the last of the affects.

Ronon heard the moans from Orla and turned to his side to help the small scientist sit up, "Slowly little one," he urged.

"Any chance this is just a figment of my imagination and in reality we're on Atlantis and the bedside alarm's about to wake me up?" she joked looking at Ronon desperate for him to nod in agreement.

Ronon shook his head, "No," he simply answered as he raised his right hand to gently clasp Orla's chin turning her face gently so he could check her bruises and cuts. Turning her chin once more he held her gaze, "Little one, listen to me. We'll get home but I need you to stay close to me always. If I say move, move, no hesitation. You understand me?" Ronon waited for her to acknowledge him before he softly placed a kiss on the unmarred side of her mouth.

"Oh my god, my head. I hate those beams" cried the physicist breathing heavily as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"We all hate being culled Rodney," Cadman bit back as she moved toward the prone figure of Wilkinson.

"Ouch," Orla cried as she shifted on the hard floor, the hidden life signs detector cutting into the small of her back. She reached around and pulled at the device. "Here, Dr. McKay, I managed to keep a hold of this," She offered to McKay.

"How the hell … never mind I don't want to know," McKay replied his face brightening at the sight of the device.

"How are Colonel Sheppard and Lieutenant Wilkinson?" Teyla inquired as she stood, slowly stepping toward the two unconscious men.

"Ronon said the Colonel's pulse is steady, the stunning affects aren't helping his concussion. About to check on Wilkinson, probably the same as Sheppard bearing in mind he's got a head injury too," Lorne surmised getting to his feet and moving over the small space between him and Wilkinson. He knelt at the Lieutenant's position his hand checking the pulse at the side of the young man's neck. "Pulse is thready, could be better."

"Ronon is correct; the Colonel's pulse is steady. It too could be better but I believe he will be alright," Teyla said aloud for her own benefit as well as the groups.

"What's this?" McKay exclaimed pawing at the mark on the inside of his arm. He pulled and stretched the skin trying to identify the foreign mark. Wetting his fingers the scientist rubbed them along the mark waiting for it to disappear. "Since when do I have a tattoo?" he snapped.

"Let me see," Cadman sighed grabbing Rodney's arm for a clearer view. "If that's a tattoo you'd better get your money back. It's a mark but I don't recognize it as anything," she replied letting go of the man's arm.

"Is it small series of marks … bluish?" Orla said as she pulled at the marked skin of her arm.

One by one they discovered the marks the Wraith had deliberately placed them. Teyla checked the Colonel and Wilkinson finding they also had been marked.

* * *

Sergeant Walsh spotted a small group of people frantically trying to get to the Stargate. "Sir, we've got company," he quickly informed the Lieutenant.

"How many?" Brown asked.

"Five. One male, one female and three children. They're getting close, should I lower the jumper's rear doors?" Walsh answered hand hovering over the switch.

"Lower the door, Peters your with me. We'll wait near the Stargate for them, once we have them inside I want that rear door closed, got it?" he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Walsh replied.

Brown and Peters moved out of the safety of the jumper and into the open, heading for the Stargate. Darts whined over head scooping up the town's inhabitants who'd managed to flee the main culling.

The small group of survivors appeared from the body of trees up ahead. The man reached down for one of the children who fell; as he did he urged the woman and two other children to keep moving. The whine of a dart became ear splittingly close; the white of the culling beam blanketed the ground it passed over.

Brown shouted at the group to move quickly the dart was behind them. Terrified faces looked at Brown and Peters. They picked up their pace, adrenalin fueling their panicked run. It was in vain though as seconds later the five were engulfed in the culling beam. The dart moving on for more prey. Dejectedly Brown and Peters headed back to the cloaked jumper.

* * *

Richard Woolsey descended the stairs and approached Major Teldy. The disguised team she'd organized waited in the Gate room for the Stargate to become activated and for Major Teldy's to signal they had a go.

"Major Teldy, I see you've got everything organized. If the team's ready we can begin the dialing sequence," Woolsey inquired.

"They're ready Sir," Teldy answered nodding at the waiting team.

"Very well. Chuck, dial the gate please," he loudly instructed.

Chuck fed the chevron sequence into his work station, the first chevron was activated; it locked into place on the Stargate. The sequence was repeated successfully five more times. The seventh and final chevron was dialed. It failed to lock into place.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Woolsey, the Stargate can't establish a lock on M3-P557," Chuck announced.

"Dial again please, Chuck" Woolsey asked hoping the worry he felt creep in didn't show.

Once again the dialing sequence was repeated, the Lantean's waited for the last chevron to lock. When it refused to lock the noise level of different scattered conversations about the Stargate grew, anxiety for the lost teams heightened.

"Chuck, I want you to keep dialing the Stargate. There are only two possible explanations. Either the Stargate's not working or … someone's locked it out. Get Zelenka here," he calmly ordered as he ascended the stairs to the control room.

Major Teldy followed the expedition leader into the control room, "Sir?"

Turning to face the Major, Woolsey thought for a moment," Have your team on standby, the Daedalus is ten hours away from Atlantis and that's using its hyper drive. With a bit of luck your team will have been sent through by then."

"Yes Sir," Teldy replied turning to descend the control room stairs.

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant read from the screen before him, an evil sneer of a smile spread across its marbled features. He'd been testing the Lantean's genome for the Ancient gene. He'd gotten more than he'd expected, there were two from Sheppard's team whose blood had the markers as well as two from the other team. His Commander would be pleased. He downloaded the information into the small data pad before heading out of the laboratory to hand over the information to the Hive's Leader.

He marched down the Hive's corridors striding through the clusters of mindless Drones hanging about waiting for someone to give them orders. Finally he approached the Commander's chamber, nodding to the Drones guarding the door. The guards moved apart allowing the Wraith to enter the room. The doors hissed open and he stepped inside confidently walking over to stand directly in front of his Leader; he bowed his head showing his respect.

Sitting in the giant throne- like seat was an equally giant Wraith, he sat, long legs stretched out before him, the casual manner in which he sat belying his real nature. His features seemed to be in perpetual snarl, the dark lips appeared to be peeled back revealing long pointed blackened teeth. His eyes yellow and wide, the skin looked stretched across prominent bones making him look gaunt. His green marbled skin was covered down one side with intricate tattoos which continued down his neck and disappeared under the tunic he wore. His long knotted white hair hung past his broad muscular shoulders.

"Speak," The Commander demanded.

"The tests are complete, four of the humans have the gene," The Lieutenant replied offering the data to his Commander.

The Commander took the data pad, reading the information he simply nodded, "This is good. The four are well? I was informed that two remain unconscious," He growled out.

"The one with the gene is still unconscious. It's the one they call Sheppard, the other is irrelevant. The one with the bounty on his head is well though," The Lieutenant answered quickly.

"Bring me the ones who captured the humans," Snarled the Commander as he stood and shoved the data pad at the Lieutenant.

* * *

Ronon watched Orla twiddle with the gold chain about her neck; it was one of her nervous habits. He didn't know how you could make any feel better about being on a Hive ship so he quietly slipped his arm about her shoulders drawing her into him. He kissed the top of her head whispering to her, "Little one, we will get out of this, I promise you."

"How can you promise that Ronon?" Orla replied as she buried herself into his chest.

"When have I ever lied to you?" He said.

"No … so how are we gonna get out of here?" She said nervously twisting the material of Ronon's shirt.

"Haven't worked that bit out yet," He truthfully answered.

"I think we should try to wake Colonel Sheppard again, he should have regained consciousness by now," Teyla stated.

"The stunning affects won't have helped the concussion," Cadman added as she joined Teyla by Sheppard's side. "Wilkinson ought to be awake too, I don't like how thready his pulse is and I don't suppose the Wraith are going to offer any medical help," she continued.

Teyla gently shook Sheppard's shoulder calling out his name. When he remained unresponsive she continued to call out his name but patted at the uninjured side of Sheppard's face.

"Is slapping a man with a concussion the wisest thing to do?" McKay commented.

"I do not know Rodney; do you have any suggestion as to how we wake John?" Teyla sighed.

"I'm a real doctor not a voodoo doctor," McKay sniped.

"Right now McKay we could use a voodoo doctor more than you," Cadman bit back.

"Oh yes and if Carson was here just how would he get you out of this place?" McKay griped.

"Enough," Lorne barked. "Speaking of getting out of here … any suggestions McKay?" Lorne asked.

"Not yet," McKay mumbled as he continued to fumble with the detector.

"Hah," Cadman cried.

"People! Ronon, how many knives you got on you?" Lorne wearily asked.

"Only got four; in my hair. Wraith took the rest," the ex-Runner grumpily answered.

"Four is better than none," Orla responded.

The sound of groaning caught everyone's attention.

Sheppard moaned as the blackness he'd been enveloped with began to clear. The light hurt as he tried to open his one good eye. He heard voices, knew they were familiar but the effort needed to answer them was too much. He wanted to give in to the blackness once more until he heard the urgent pleas of a female calling him over and over. Sheppard thought for a moment, he knew the voice, Teyla! He struggled against the need to sleep once more and opened his eye to see the smiling Athosian. "Tey…la?" Sheppard called out.

"John, it is good to see you awake," Smiled the beaming Athosian.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak who as always is a wonderful beta and great friend._**

* * *

Duras and Ripley walked down the Hive's corridors behind them their escorts; they'd been summoned by their Master... the Commander.

Duras felt confident, he'd done his Masters bidding and well in his opinion. They'd caught the Lantean's with a few extra captors for good measure. He wished they'd gotten the address for Atlantis but he knew his Master could extract the information quicker than he could. Berik smiled, they'd gotten the Satedan too, the ex-Runner had a bounty on his head. Wraith never forgave and the warrior had escaped their clutches more than once. Duras wasn't aware what the actual bounty reward was; all he knew for sure was every Wraith was looking for the ex-Runner.

Silas nervously swallowed his fear; he'd had an audience with his Master once before, he was a terrifying presence. They'd done well, he was hopeful his Master would be pleased with their results. He was however cautious; he wasn't as crazy as Duras. He understood he wasn't indispensible to his Master. "Do you think our Master will be pleased?" Ripley uttered looking at the thin man at his side.

"Of course, we got the Lanteans as he ordered," Duras calmly answered.

They finally arrived at the Commander's chambers, the Drones guarding its entrance standing to attention nodded at the new arrivals and the door opened. The Drone escorts stepped forward to push the men forward and into the room.

Duras and Silas' attention was immediately caught by their Master sitting upright on his large throne-like seat. One leg stretched out almost casual, the other bent at the knee, his arms outstretched to rest either side of the seat.

Silas wished his Master wasn't so intimidating. He himself was a man capable of cruelty but the Wraith before him made him realize what real danger was. Despite this he gave his Master his absolute loyalty and as far as a man like him could, devotion. Ripley quickly bowed his head in submission, waiting for the Wraith to speak.

Duras also bowed his head, waiting for the Wraith to acknowledge him. He gave his loyalty implicitly yet he still found he was unable to keep eye contact with his Master. The Wraith scared him, people said Berik was crazy. Maybe he was, sadistic and unforgiving for sure, stupid he was not. His Master allowed him to do what he did best. They encouraged it; that alone told Duras everything he needed about the creature before him.

"Who interrogated the one called Sheppard?" The Commander demanded gruffly.

Duras lifted his head and looked directly at the seated Wraith. "I began the interrogation my Lord," he stated confidently. "After some while I allowed Silas here to continue. Unfortunately he wouldn't reveal the Lantean's new location," he concluded.

The Wraith pushed himself to his feet; strode the short space between himself and Silas coming to a standstill in front of the man, he looked down at the still bowed head. "You punished the human further?"

Silas slowly brought his head up to look up at the imposing face of the huge Wraith. "Yes, Master," he simply replied.

The Commander brought his large, strong bony hand down onto Silas' shoulder grasping it firmly snarling as he did so. He slammed his other hand into the man's chest, throwing back his head groaning out his pleasure as his feeding hand attached itself to Silas's chest. The Wraith began feeding on the man, his eyes rolled back into his head as the other man's life force entered his own. His dark lips split open to expose his sharp teeth, he cried out as the last vestige of life was drained from Silas.

Before Silas could work out what was happening his chest exploded with pain as the Wraith's feeding hand attached itself to his chest. The urge to panic was overcome by the enzyme which was pumped into his system to render him inert. He could feel the years being stolen. Silas's breaths became shorter as his life gradually ebbed away.

Duras was shocked he watched the man he'd spent the last few weeks with change from a healthy male to a weakened old man, his skin become wrinkled and sag. Silas's hair first became peppered with grey before it turned snowy white. Berik stared in horror as Silas's body withered to a husk.

The Wraith detached itself from the dead man, turning to face Duras he roared at the man. "I ordered you to leave the Lantean's healthy. The one I need is injured. Next time Duras I'll feed on you too, now get out," bellowed the Commander.

Berik bowed his head once more in submission, keeping his mouth shut he backed away from his Master. Turning to leave the chamber he came face to face with the escort Drones still waiting for him.

* * *

Sheppard slowly sat upright, the world tilting on its axis for a moment. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he winced as his hand gently probed at the swollen side of his face.

Lorne updated the Colonel reminding him of events he'd witnessed but not remembered.

"I'm guessing you've tried waking Wilkinson?" Sheppard asked looking at the young man still unconscious.

"Yes Sir, his pulse is still thready he should've come round by now," Lorne replied, his eyes full of concern for the Lieutenant.

"Someone's coming," Ronon hissed getting to his feet moving towards the cell's door, he was joined by Lorne who stood by his side. The Satedan slid his hands into his twisted dreadlocks pulling at two of the four knives hidden in the twists of hair. "Here," he whispered to Lorne as he handed a slim blade to the Major then slid an equally sharp knife into his left vambrace.

"Thanks," Lorne mumbled as he slid the slim blade into the left sleeve of his jacket.

A large Wraith marched into the holding area accompanied by four Drones. The holding area housed four cells, one large and three small cells. They'd placed the Lanteans in the large cell waiting for the laboratory results before they split them into groups - useful and expendable. The Wraith Lieutenant moved to the panel on the wall, he swiped his hand over the panel, a clunk was heard and the cell door separated allowing two Drones to step forward pointing their rifles at Lorne and Ronon.

"Move," the Wraith Lieutenant demanded.

"No," Ronon vehemently answered.

The Wraith snarled in annoyance. "You need to remember who's in charge here human," he barked as he signalled to the Drones to stun the man.

Ronon grunted as the blue energy blasts hit his body, falling to his knees desperate to fight the inevitable, he heard Orla cry out as he began to lose consciousness.

Lorne stood firm understanding it was fruitless to argue but needing to do something anyway.

"Move or you'll join your friend," growled the Wraith.

"What do you want?" Sheppard barked trying to get to his feet.

"Him," the Wraith pointed at Wilkinson.

"I believe they mean to place Stephen in a cocoon, it will help to keep him alive," Teyla explained, hoping she'd interpreted their actions correct.

"Only until they get around to feeding on him," McKay bellowed his eyes never leaving their kidnappers face.

"Enough! Take him," the Wraith snapped and turned to leave the cell.

Two Drones moved past Lorne, brushing him aside easily. They each latched onto an arm of the young Lieutenant hauling him up then dragging him out of the cell, past the unconscious Satedan.

As the doors locked back into place once again, Orla stood up from her place at the back of the cell and moved to Ronon's side. Sitting beside the man she lifted up his head and placed it in her lap, she did the only thing she could do, the only thing any of them could do, they waited.

* * *

Dr. Radek Zelenka half ran half walked into the Gate room ascending a nearby flight of stairs before finally reaching the Control room. He breathlessly made his way over to Chuck. "What do we have?" he panted.

"The Stargate can't establish a lock on M3-P5557, we've tried twice," Chuck explained.

"There could be number of reasons for the gate not being able to lock on," Radek answered.

"Exactly why we called for you, Dr. Zelenka," Woolsey added as he came to stand beside the men.

"Yes of course," the scientist nodded.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck announced as he turned to face the expedition leader. Moments later Chuck read the incoming transmission, "we're receiving an IDC Sir, Lieutenant Brown's," he added.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey uttered the relief evident in his tone.

The puddle jumper carrying Lieutenant Brown and his team slipped through the Stargate coming to a halt in the Gate room.

"Lieutenant Brown this is Mr. Woolsey, good to see you, we've been experiencing difficulties reaching you," Woolsey informed the newly arrived team.

"Sir, the Wraith locked out the Stargate ..." Brown began to explain.

"Wraith! Did you say Wraith?" Woolsey exclaimed in horror.

"Yes Sir. There must've been a Hive in orbit. Not long after we last checked in with Atlantis Wraith darts appeared they started culling Mena and the surrounding area. We had no option but to remain hidden near the Stargate," Brown concluded.

"Yes of course, Lieutenant I suggest you and your team get resupplied and join myself and Major Teldy in the briefing room," Woolsey quickly added.

The puddle jumper hovered beside the Stargate a moment longer before it launched itself upwards and into the jumper bay.

* * *

Ronon slowly roused, he groaned and tentatively moved his head. He could tell he wasn't lying on the hard cold floor of the Hive cell.

"Ronon?" Orla softly called as she brushed her hand over the small curls at the man's temple.

"Orla?" the Satedan replied his eyes opening just a crack, slowly adjusting to the light until they were fully opened. Ronon sat up a small moan escaping as he did.

"You okay?" the small scientist beside him asked.

"Yeah," he smiled hoping to reassure her.

"Hey buddy, think you can stay awake till my headache goes or I can think of a way outta here?" Sheppard half heartedly teased.

Ronon scanned the cell; they'd been true to their word. Only Wilkinson was missing. "Anyone got an idea how we're gonna get out of this place?" he asked.

"If you're asking if the genius here has a plan ... then no. Not yet." McKay muttered still tapping at the Life Signs Device.

"Rodney what are you doing with that?" Laura inquired.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to get us out of here," the physicist snapped.

"You always complain those things only have a hundred meter range, what use is that?" the red head argued.

"That's why I'm trying to tweak it," Rodney griped and rolled his eyes.

"How come you haven't tweaked the LSD's before? You know ... if you think they can be tweaked? Sheppard quizzed McKay.

"Oh let me see. Is it because I just happen to be the busiest person in Atlantis, no scrub that, the Pegasus galaxy? Very likely! Something like this happens to be as far down my list of things to do the chances are I shan't be alive to get to it," McKay bellyached at the people surrounding him.

"Someone's coming," Ronon interrupted quickly alerting everyone.

"Ronon ..." Orla hissed as he pushed her gently to the back of the cell.

"Stay here," was all he replied before resuming his position with Lorne.

"Chewie ... really could do with you staying awake buddy," Sheppard said, its meaning not lost on the Satedan.

**TBC ...** **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you all for your kind reviews._**

**_For anyone new to my stories Carson Beckett is the CMO, no exploding tumors in my world. _**

* * *

The Wraith population was vaster than ever predicted, having been awoken unexpectedly after the death of The Keeper; their food was in short supply. Fighting amongst different Wraith factions had begun, fighting for supremacy over territory and more importantly - humans.

Wraith Queens were scarcer than at any point in Wraith history. The War with the Ancients had dealt the biggest blow to their numbers. Some factions now were reduced to surviving in larger colonies making allegiances to new Queens. Some factions within these allegiances now had male Commanders as their leaders within a Hive. These Commanders were still responsible to the colonies Queen but he'd take immediate control over the ship's running.

The Wraith Commander holding the humans from Atlantis considered his options for some time. A decision was needed. He'd been instructed by his Queen to notify her when he'd accomplished his mission. He was very aware if he didn't contact his Queen soon an overly eager Lieutenant might feel it was his place to do so instead.

His orders had been to find the Lanteans led by the one they called Sheppard. He'd accomplished that. What had been unexpected was the other group of humans. He mulled over the decision to inform his Queen of their presence. He'd hand over the Runner... eventually, this would please his Queen. The Runner had escaped from them enough times to make him an embarrassment and the bounty did state dead or alive. He had a plan, it'd need his top scientist but he hadn't handpicked his Lieutenants for nothing.

The Commander pushed the communication button on the arm of his giant throne-like seat. He threw himself into the chair calling for his top scientific Lieutenants to attend his chamber.

* * *

Two Lieutenants entered the chamber, one who'd culled the humans and the other who'd overseen the removal of Wilkinson to a cocoon. These were the Hive's top scientists.

"We need to separate the humans, those that have the gene and those who are expendable. The Runner's to be kept completely separate. The two humans from the Sheppard group with the gene are to remain alive and reasonably well. Our Queen will expect her delivery to be healthy," he ordered watching the two Wraiths before him nod their understanding. "The two with the gene from the other group I want to keep, you'll experiment on them - see if we can develop this gene to work with our DNA," he continued.

"With respect my Lord, how do we keep the two humans destined for our Queen quiet about the missing humans?" One of the scientists asked.

"Must I think of everything," the Commander bellowed, "you are Wraith; make the others believe they're dead. The ones without the gene do as you please but I want you to test the Runner. Find out how he's evaded us so often, there must be a reason," he spat out.

"Yes my Lord," the Lieutenants uttered in unison before bowing and leaving the chamber.

The Commander walked over to the main console within his chamber. Twisting the blackened oval stone on the panel before him he waited for the image of his Queen to appear. He bowed his head in respect at her appearance. "My Queen, I have captured the Lanteans as ordered. We are but few days from you," he explained.

"Good, make sure the ones with the gene get here alive or you'll face the consequences," the Queen hissed.

"Of course, my Queen," the Commander growled out.

* * *

The Atlantis captives watched as six Drones entered the holding area and trained their weapons on them. The Drones parted allowing an obviously higher ranking Wraith access to a panel on the wall by the large cell. The Wraith swiped his hand over the panel releasing the cells door's mechanism as two Drones preceded him into the cell.

The Lieutenant stepped into the cell; he activated the small metal oval object in his right hand. In his left he held a data pad. He briefly checked the information on both of the objects he carried.

Ronon and Lorne were pushed to the back by the tips of the Drones stunner rifles poking the men in their chests. Teyla and Laura helped Sheppard stand and move to the back, he remained conscious but was fighting bouts of dizziness as well as suffering the multitude of injuries Silas and Duras had inflicted upon him.

Rodney gulped, panic threatened to overwhelm him until he looked at Orla's terrified face. He reached for Orla grabbing hold of her arm he pulled her to the back of the cell and behind him trying to offer shelter from the Wraith's gaze.

The Lieutenant indicated for another Drone to enter the cell, pointing first at Lorne. The Drone walked to the Major clasped hold of his right arm pushing at his sleeve exposing the inside of his arm and the marker they'd placed on him. The scientist placed the metal oval object over the marker. "He may remain here," he said waiting for the Drone to move to the next person. "The Runner ..." he began.

"Ex-Runner," Ronon snarled.

"Take the Runner to a separate cell," the Wraith ordered the Drones.

Two Drones stepped forward grabbing the Satedan's arms hauling him out of the cell.

Orla watched as the Drones took hold of Ronon, she gasped a hand instantly flew to her mouth to stifle the noise. She understood this was a mission, gone wrong granted but a mission nonetheless. She couldn't let her relationship with Ronon be revealed, she didn't want to be a liability for him by giving the Wraith something to use against him.

Rodney heard Orla's reaction; he turned to face the small scientist. "He'll be okay," he urged, not sure he believed it but needing Orla to. He watched Orla nod and fight to control her emotions.

When the Wraith contingent finally left the holding area the teams had been separated. In the large cell remained Lorne, Sheppard, Orla and Rodney. The holding area was circular in structure, the webbed design allowing Orla a good view of Ronon in the smaller cell next to hers. Teyla and Laura could be seen on the opposite side of the larger cell, while there remained one other empty cell across from them.

Orla moved toward Ronon's cell, "Ronon," she uttered swallowing the fear and tears that began to well in her eyes.

"Little one, it's okay. Stay close to Lorne, please," Ronon pleaded.

"Okay but you have to promise me something, please don't do anything foolish," she begged.

"Me?" he wolfishly grinned.

"Yes, you," Orla gently berated the Satedan as she twisted the gold chain about her neck nervously.

* * *

Woolsey entered the briefing room followed by Major Teldy, Lieutenant Brown, Zelenka and Carson Beckett. "Please," he indicated to the seats surrounding the large wooden table. "Lieutenant Brown, perhaps you could bring us up to speed with what's happening on M3-P5557."

"Yes Sir, we exited the Stargate on M3-P5557. Major Lorne's team headed toward Mena, the largest town nearest the Stargate. The Major ordered my team to remain at the Stargate and monitor it for any activity. Major Lorne was due to check in two hours later, we heard nothing so we tried contacting the Major but couldn't. That's when I decided to contact Atlantis for further instruction," Brown stated taking a moment before he continued. "We tried to dial Atlantis but the Stargate became active. We realized after darts appeared overhead it was the Wraith who'd activated the Stargate effectively locking it out. We had no option but to remain where we were until the culling was over. We did try to help the local civilians but couldn't..." Brown bit out thumping his fist on the table as he lowered his head to hide his frustration and anxiety at not being able to do more.

"You did all you could, Lieutenant. If you'd gone in search of Major Lorne your team wouldn't be here now," Major Teldy instantly added, understanding the man's frustration.

"Major Teldy's right. If we'd lost your team also who'd be left to tell us what happened," Woolsey calmly stated.

"My team would like to go back Sir, see if we can find any survivors," the Lieutenant asked.

"Mr. Woolsey, I'd like to go back with Lieutenant Brown's team," Beckett quickly interjected.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beckett ..." Woolsey began.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Woolsey. There's a town that's suffered at the hands of the Wraith. It's my duty as a doctor to try to help any survivors," Beckett glared at Woolsey daring him to argue the point.

"Dr. Beckett, firstly do you seriously think anyone survived being culled? Secondly, you're Atlantis' CMO. I'm not going to send you into a situation where there could be Wraith. I need you here," the expedition leader explained.

"You're probably right Mr. Woolsey, they're won't be anything I can do but if there's the slightest chance I might be needed I'll be damned if I'm gonna stay here doing nothing. Dr. Keller's off-world at the moment and Dr. Cole's got a sprained ankle which is fine on Atlantis but curtails her going off-world. Not to mention Mr. Woolsey that I AM the CMO as you've stated and in my opinion I'm the best person for this task," Carson resolutely replied.

Woolsey sighed; he knew he wasn't going to persuade the doctor from his mission. He just for once wished he actually felt in charge. "Very well Dr. Beckett, you can accompany the Lieutenant but I want regular check-ins," Woolsey demanded.

"Fair enough," Carson responded slightly surprised at how easy it's been to convince Woolsey.

"Dr. Zelenka, have you anything you wish to add?" Woolsey inquired looking at the Czech scientist.

"Actually .... I've been working on our long range sensors. I've managed to calibrate the sensors to concentrate on M3-P5557's orbit," Radek looked about the table wondering if they'd understood him. "By widening the sensors around M3-P5557's orbit we should be able to discover if there's any evidence of a Hive Ship or a trail left by one," Zelenka informed the small group.

"How long before you have any information?" Woolsey asked.

"Not long, I was working on the sensors before we met for this meeting," Radek explained as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, Dr. Zelenka, please don't let me keep you. Dr. Beckett I suggest you get yourself organized. Lieutenant Brown how long before your team can be ready?" Woolsey inquired.

"Twenty minutes Sir," Brown answered.

"Dr. Beckett you have twenty minutes. Major Teldy if you're happy with this we'll send a team through as soon as Dr. Zelenka's retrieved the information from the sensors," he looked at the Major for confirmation.

"Lieutenant Brown, you have a go," Teldy stated.

* * *

The two Wraith scientists marched into the holding cell accompanied once again by six Drones. They came to a halt at the largest cell. One moved over to the panel to activate the door's locking mechanism while the other read from the data pad he held in the crook of his right arm.

Lorne automatically stepped over to Orla pulling her behind him at the back of the cell as the cell doors slid open.

Sheppard painstakingly rose to his feet using the back wall for leverage. Grunting as he got to feet he stumbled over to stand next to Lorne leaving Rodney and Orla at the back of the cell.

Two Wraith Drones entered the cell their weapons trained on the Lanteans as the Wraith Lieutenant with the data pad followed them in. He pointed at Lorne stating, "Him." A further two Wraith Drones entered the cell and held onto a struggling Lorne. "Pull his sleeves up," the Wraith barked.

The Drones held Lorne fast and began pulling at the sleeves of his jacket. The slim blade Ronon had given him slipped free of the sleeve of his left arm and clattered to the ground.

The Wraith scientist bent down and retrieved the blade, as he stood he examined the weapon. "You humans never learn. You will pay for this ... deceit."

"You can't seriously be surprised at people fighting back?" Sheppard bit back.

"You humans never surprise me, bore me, irritate me, but never surprise me," the Wraith uttered slipping the knife into his sleeve; he reached into his coat pocket pulling out a metal oval object.

The Drone held the Major's right arm with the bluish markings out for the scientist to run the metal object over. Nodding his head he looked at the Drones, "This one," he ordered. The two Drones gripped Lorne tighter and began to haul him out of the cell.

The Wraith checked his data pad once more before looking directly at Orla, "Her," he demanded. Two more Drones entered the cell heading for the scientist.

"Over my dead body," Sheppard growled stepping back to block Orla from the Drones.

"That can be arranged," bluffed the Wraith, "stun him."

The Drones aimed their weapons at Sheppard firing their rifles.

The energy blast instantly encompassed the Colonel making him fall to his knees in pain, he groaned as blackness surrounded him before he slumped on the ground.

"What do you want with her?" Rodney shouted.

Ignoring the physicist the Drones seized hold of Orla dragging her from the cell. The Lieutenant turned and followed, ignoring Rodney's question.

Orla trembled; she had no idea what they'd want with her and Lorne. Would they feed on them or torture them? A small cry escaped her lips as they dragged her past the cell occupied by Ronon. She turned to look at him, hoping it wasn't the last time she'd see his face.

Ronon got to his feet anger pooling in his gut as he looked at Lorne being restrained by the Drones. He tried to understand why they'd removed him, he hoped for the first time in his life his friend was about to face an interrogation. The only other option was unspeakable. As Orla joined Lorne the Satedan released a thunderous growl, he'd promised her everything was going to be okay. Panic threatened to overwhelm him as he saw her terror as their eyes collided and he howled as he threw himself repeatedly at the bone-like bars.

**TBC ... _Please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

The Wraith Drones hauled their two captives into the nearest corridor to the holding cell stopping just past the holding area's entrance. Both Lorne and Orla were thrusted against the hallway wall and held in place by the Drones.

Orla cried out in pain, her head bouncing off the wall. She could still hear Ronon roaring in anger; hear him throwing himself against the cells bars.

"It'll be okay Orla," Lorne promised hoping he was right yet not quite understanding why they'd stopped outside the cells. He heard the scientist breathing hitch; he tried to turn his head to get a better look at Orla but was obstructed by the large Drone to his side.

The Wraith Lieutenant with the data pad turned to his colleague, "Time to see if you're telepathic and suggestive training has been worth it," he stated extending his arm and waving it in front of the two humans.

The other Lieutenant who'd hung back in the holding cells stepped forward stopping in front of Lorne. His large bony hand reached up and grasped the Major's jaw forcing him to look nowhere but at him. The Wraith hissed at Lorne, _**human look at me, yes that right you can hear me can't you? You're going to listen to me and only me. Do you understand? **_The Wraith eased his hold on Lorne's jaw waiting for the acknowledgement he wanted. Instead he watched the Major sneer at the idea. _**Fight me all you want human but you will break eventually. I could hurt this female, maybe feed upon her, is that what you want? Look at me, yes, listen to my voice human. Very good, now listen to me very, very, carefully. Every time another human touches you anywhere your body will begin to burn. Humans will cause your skin to blister and burst the pain will be immense you will feel like you're dying. Just one touch and you will howl in agony the likes you've never experienced. Do you understand?**_ He waited for Lorne's reaction.

"Yes, when touched it will burn," Lorne recited automatically.

_**Good human**_ the Wraith answered.

"It appears your training was worth it, the power of suggestion is so easy to use on humans. I think we need to test the theory before you move onto the female," the Lieutenant added as began entering information into the data pad.

The other Wraith nodded in agreement and reached across for Orla's hand. Pulling at the scientist he brought her hand over to hover over the Major. _**Remember one touch, pain, one touch, pain. **_He slammed Orla's hand onto Lorne's chest.

Lorne felt the pressure of Orla's hand on him, instantly he was filled with the sensation of being on fire. He started to cry out in pain. The pain just kept building, his skin felt blistered until he could no longer hold in the screams of agony. He roared and roared until his brain shut down and he fell unconscious. The two Drones at his side keeping him upright.

"Success, now the female," The Lieutenant beamed as he entered their results as data into the pad.

* * *

Teyla tried in vain to stop Ronon from slamming himself into his cells bars. "Ronon please you are not helping Orla by hurting yourself. You do not know what they are going to do with her and Lorne," she stressed. "We need you to remain unhurt Ronon, please," she pleaded.

"Ronon, Teyla's right. Orla won't want you hurting yourself," Laura shouted.

Ronon flung himself into the bars once more, holding on to them as he did. Panting heavily he bowed his head closed his eyes and prayed to the Ancients she'd be alright. He finally lifted his head and looked over toward Teyla and Laura when he heard Lorne's horrific screams.

The room filled with the Airman's terrifying howls of pain.

"No ...," screamed the Athosian as she clutched her hands over her ears falling to her knees imagining the only reason for the pain.

"No, no, no you sonovabitches," McKay bellowed as he ran at the large cell's bone-like bars.

Ronon howled with rage, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Lorne, nothing he could do to stop them feeding next on the woman he loved.

* * *

The Lieutenant held Orla's jaw firmly as he repeated the memory suggestion he'd used on Lorne. _**Remember, one touch, pain, one touch, pain.**_ He repeated telepathically. He reached for the unconscious Major's hand bringing it down onto her chest.

Orla was hit with a sensation of being on fire, she screamed in pain. The sensation grew and she could feel her body blister, skin split. Her cries rose with the increased agony she believed she was experiencing until like the Major her brain shut down and she passed out.

* * *

The Major's screaming subsided the only sounds within the holding cells were of Teyla and Laura's agonized cries and the threats of retribution from the Satedan.

Sheppard moaned as he began to rouse from the stunning effects. "Arrggghhh," he groaned as he managed to push himself off the ground into a sitting position. "Rodney?" Sheppard called out.

"Sheppard! Oh god, we've gotta get outta here. They took Lorne and Orla. We're pretty sure they've fed upon Lorne already," McKay frantically explained as he tried to help Sheppard to his feet.

"What? Rodney, how can you know if ...," Sheppard asked but was cut off by the pain filled screams of a woman.

"ORLA! NOOOOOOOO," Ronon bellowed at the sound of her terrified screams. "ORLA," he bellowed once more.

* * *

A single Wraith Lieutenant entered the holding cell area purposely striding toward Ronon's cell. Stopping just short of the bars he looked at the ex-Runner. He tried to understand this thing called emotions he'd learned humans possessed. It confused him, the species were illogical to him, he watched the obvious hatred this one had for his kind. He'd seen this expression before and knew with strong humans to be wary, some had the ability to do harm, he was sure this one was exactly one of those.

"Here, do not say we are without compassion Runner," the Wraith held up his hand, dangling from the thin bony fingers was a gold chain. "I know how fond you humans are of your tokens of affection," he added before tossing the chain at Ronon.

Ronon caught the gold chain easily. He struggled with the emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he looked at the chain, Orla's chain. Swallowing the rage wanting to burst out of him he closed his hand into a fist before dropping to the floor. He bought his legs up to his chest and rested his arms over his knees before dropping his head onto his arms. She was gone, he couldn't breathe.

The Wraith watched the human drop to the floor. He moved his head from side to side trying to work out what emotion this human was displaying. Maybe they'd been wrong, the reaction this one had displayed when they'd removed the female must've been nothing more than anger at one of his kind being removed. With a snort the Wraith turned on its heels and strode out the holding area.

* * *

"Yes," Radek cheered as he quickly got to his feet making his way to Mr. Woolsey's office. Knocking on the doorframe of the office he waited to be acknowledged.

"Dr. Zelenka, good news?" Woolsey hoped.

"I've managed to concentrate the long range sensors around M3-P5557. There's a Hive in orbit as we speak," Radek explained.

"Okay, thank you. Our teams will have to be careful. Can you keep an eye on the Hive ship please?" Woolsey asked.

"Of course," the scientist replied before returning to his work station.

Woolsey stood up checking his watch, they'd agreed on twenty minutes there was still two minutes to go but he couldn't concentrate anymore. The Lantean leader left his office walking into the Control room he nodded a greeting to Chuck before scouring the Gate room for Major Teldy. He spotted the Major's form and headed to the nearest flight of stairs. Descending the stairs quickly he came to stand next to the Major. "Major Teldy, everything on schedule?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Teldy instantly answered.

Lieutenant Brown's team approached Mr. Woolsey and Major Teldy, "Ready to go Ma'am, Sir," Brown stated.

"We're waiting on Dr. Beckett," Woolsey responded smiling tightly.

"Yes Sir," Brown returned.

"Sorry I'm late, was an emergency in the infirmary and Dr. Cole struggled on just one good leg," Beckett prattled slightly breathlessly as he came to a halt before the small group.

"Now you're here Doctor Beckett I can update you all on Dr. Zelenka's findings," Woolsey announced watching the group making sure he had everyone's attention. "There's a Hive ship still in orbit around M3-P5557, you'll need to cloak as soon as you've passed through the Stargate," he continued.

"Won't the Hive ship notice if the Stargate becomes active?" Beckett inquired nervously.

"They might notice an energy spike which could make them curious but they won't notice the jumper once it's passed the Stargate it'll be cloaked," Teldy immediately interjected.

"They'll hopefully think someone's dialed in but not gone through as long as we remain cloaked and avoid direct contact with the Hive," Brown added.

"I'm all for avoiding contact with Hive ships unless totally necessary," gulped the Scot.

"Good, well you have a go Major Teldy," Woolsey stated.

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey, you heard the man Lieutenant, you have a go," Teldy reiterated.

"Yes Ma'am, Sir," Brown replied, saluting as he strode toward the jumper bay with his team.

"That includes you too Dr. Beckett," Woolsey declared raising an eyebrow.

"Oh aye, yes, thank you," Carson sputtered as he headed after Lieutenant Brown.

* * *

Lieutenant Brown hovered the puddle jumper above the Stargate waiting for the last chevron to lock into place. The dialing sequence established the gate opened with a whoosh.

"Good luck people remember your check-in times please," Woolsey implored wearily.

"Thank you Sir," Brown replied as he bought the jumper in line with the open wormhole for a moment before it sped forward into the swirling vortex.

The jumper exited the Stargate on M3-5557 as it did it disappeared from sight as its cloaking device activated.

"That's it guys, were through," Brown casually announced.

"Are we cloaked?" Carson anxiously muttered.

"Sure are Dr. Beckett," Sergeant Walsh commented as he turned about in the co-pilots chair to look back at the nervous doctor. "Its fine, the Hive's finished the culling. I doubt they're even giving the planet any further thought," he continued to try to reassure Carson.

"One thing gentlemen, how can we be sure there's no more Wraith here?" Beckett said as he clutched fiercely onto one of his medical bags.

"Can't be a hundred percent sure but they allowed the gate to close down which normally means the cullings completed, nothing for them to stay around for, Doc," Sergeant Peters explained from his seat at the side of the doctor.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Doc, promise," Brown added as he steered the jumper toward the town of Mena.

The distance to Mena from the Stargate was traversed quickly in the jumper. Lieutenant Brown scoured the surrounding area before the town for any signs of Wraith and a place to land. He landed the jumper near a small wooded area, the trees allowing good cover for them to disembark from the craft.

"Listen up, we'll leave the jumper locked and cloaked here so make sure you get your bearings before we set off. Dr. Beckett, stay close to me or Sergeant Walsh at all times. Be alert guys, let's go," Brown ordered getting to his feet.

Weapons checked and medical kits hiked on to backs, the men set out for the large stone walls surrounding the town.

* * *

As the team entered the town passing through the two large wooden doors the first thing they noticed was the quiet. A few small fires burned here and there, animals remained tied to wagons, chickens clucked and flapped about their cages.

"I'll never get used to how eerie a town feels after the Wraith have been," Peters spat out.

"That's a good thing Peters, stops you from being a cold bastard," Brown ground out as he fought his own anger at the scene before him. "Anything doc?" he growled.

"Nothing yet," Carson sighed as he read the life signs detector he'd been given to monitor once more.

"We'll take a right here see where this large alleyway brings us to," Brown uttered moving ahead on point.

The quietness of the town was becoming deafening, as they moved further inwards heading toward the heart of Mena and away from its only noise, the animals, the only sounds that could be heard was the flapping of laundry hung above their heads drying outside the empty homes never to be taken in.

"There's nothing left," Beckett shouted he needed to break the silence.

"Never is, Doc," Corporal Jenkins somberly spoke up from the rear.

"My god, how many people lived here?" Carson said shaking his head in anguish.

"Don't know, Doc, Colonel Sheppard's meeting was the first contact we'd had with Mena," Sergeant Walsh replied.

The team weaved their way through the narrow lanes eventually entering the large market square. Market stalls were upturned; bolts of cloth were strewn over the ground. A few bodies lay face down amongst the debris scattered in panic.

Carson immediately ran to the fallen bodies checking for a pulse himself rather than rely on the machine in his hand. He checked the few bodies one by one, shaking his head as he did. Dejectedly Carson rejoined the team battling his frustration and anger.

"Let's move on. There's supposed to be a tavern where Colonel Sheppard's team was supposed to meet their contact next to a place called 'The Mill'. Might get some clues to what happened to them. It's a stretch I know but we need to check everything," Brown ordered as they walked through the market square.

"Lieutenant Brown, up ahead doesn't that sign say 'The Mill'?" Walsh asked pointing to the shops overhead sign.

"Well spotted Sergeant, looks like that might be the tavern next to it, let's hustle," Brown urged.

The team came to a halt beside the wool shop. "Stay alert people, look for any clues in the tavern no matter how small," Brown ordered.

They entered the tavern the place was a mess of upturned chairs and tables. Jugs of ale were scattered about the tavern's floor, food on upturned plates still warm. A fire flickered in the corner. The place was deathly silent.

"Wait … there's somebody here," Beckett stuttered amazed at his findings.

"Doc … you sure?" Peters tentatively asked.

"Aye lad, look see," Beckett answered thrusting the LSD toward Peters.

Peters grasped the device looking over and nodding his confirmation at Brown before pointing directly ahead of the team.

"Peters, take point," Brown ordered.

Peters moved forward his P90 clipped onto his TAC vest was tucked into his chest. The team followed behind the Sergeant with Beckett bringing up the rear with Jenkins. Peters stepped from the main hall of the tavern to a back room, looking about he noted it was used to store barrels of ale.

Checking the device once more Peters came to a stop before the signal. He pointed to the device and the floor of the back room. "Gotta be something underground, something hidden," Peters whispered.

Brown took the device looked at the findings before handing it back to Beckett. "Peters, you and I will check the floor for any trap doors, false compartments anything we might miss with just our eyes," he softly ordered.

With a nod Peters gingerly stepped into the room followed by Brown. The two men careful began to pick their way through the room; they pushed at sacks filled with some kind of seed, clearing the wooden floor. Brown held his fist in the air signaling for everyone to halt. He pointed at the floor by his feet. Barely visible was the outline of a trap door. Peters and Walsh made their way over to the Lieutenant coming to stand to the side of him. The Lieutenant indicated to Walsh to pull on the trap door as the two other men readied themselves. Exchanging a look of 'ready' Walsh leant down and heaved on the trap door. Instantly Brown and Peters aimed their lit P90's into the darkness below.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

The muffled cry that escaped from the darkness below Brown and Peters caused Beckett to rush forward exclaiming "Oh my god," over and over.

"Wait Doc," Jenkins hissed as he grabbed hold of the doctor's arm. "We don't know if it's friendly," the military man added.

Brown and Peters moved their P90's slightly so the weapons torches flooded as much of the darkness below as possible. The beams fell onto the ashen face of a child causing Lieutenant Brown and Sergeant Peters to instantly raise their P90's before bringing their weapons back cautiously.

"Hey there, we're not gonna hurt you okay, the Wraith are gone," Brown calmly explained to the terrified child. "Walsh, get the boy up," he added.

Standing back to allow Walsh to pass them the two men kept their weapons trained on the child.

Walsh crouched down at the trap doors opening. Using the light on top of his P90 he flooded the small hidden room, "Clear," shouted Walsh before he leant down to help the lone child out of his hiding place. Immediately Beckett was at his side checking vitals.

"Can you understand me?" Brown asked patiently.

The child nodded, fear evident in his eyes.

"What's your name and how did you escape the culling?" the Lieutenant continued.

"With all due respect Lieutenant this poor child is terrified. I think we ought to get him back to the infirmary before we start interrogating him," Beckett snapped.

"Sorry Doc, that's not gonna happen unless I get answers," Brown stated firmly. "What's your name?" Brown resumed.

The child trembled, just as Beckett was about to admonish the Lieutenant for his heavy handiness he uttered. "To... bias," the frightened boy mumbled.

"Tobias, that's a nice name. My name is Dr. Carson Beckett but you can just call me Carson, okay?" Beckett tried to soothe the scared child. "I'm a doctor. Do you know what that is?" he asked. The child looked blankly in return. "A healer lad, you understand what a healer is?" The boy visibly relaxed and smiled weakly nodding his head in understanding.

"The Doc here is gonna help you, Tobias, so are my men and I. I know you're scared but I need you to be brave. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Brown calmly prodded as he came to crouch down next to Carson.

"Wr ... aith ca ...me. Mr ... Mr ... Neeve he ... he pus ...hed me do ...wn the tr...ap door," Tobias hiccupped his explanation, "said ... to ... st ...ay ... put," he added as the terror of the last few hours began to take over the child.

"Who's Mr. Neeve, Tobias?" Carson gently asked the young boy.

"My ... my boss," Tobias sobbed.

"He okay doc?" Brown inquired, tilting his head in the boy's direction.

"He's in shock; he doesn't seem to have any physical injuries. I'd like to take him back, Lieutenant," Beckett firmly informed the Lieutenant.

"Okay, let's move on see if we can't find anyone else," Brown declared his voice edged with hope for the child's benefit, but anyone looking closely could see the defeated slump to the Lieutenant's shoulders at the reality of the almost certainly homeless boy.

* * *

"Ach můj bože ne ne ne," Radek cried out as he jumped to his feet rushing toward Mr. Woolsey's office. Not bothering to knock the scientist rushed in. Radek anxiously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Woolsey, sorry but we have an emergency," he prattled.

"Dr. Zelenka, please calm down. Now take a breath and tell me what's wrong," Woolsey asked putting his reports to one side.

"The Hive ship, it's gone in to hyperspace. We've no way to know where it's gone," Radek tensely replied.

"The Daedalus is due in orbit within the next two hours couldn't we use it to track the Hive ship?" Woolsey asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no. If the Daedalus was here now and the Hive had moved on without going into hyperspace then technically yes. This Hive though has already gone into hyperspace. We have no way to know where it's gone, I'm sorry," the Czech scientist concluded.

"If our teams were culled onto that Hive ..." Woolsey muttered aloud.

"Then we have no way to find them," Radek quietly summarized.

* * *

"Ronon ... buddy, talk to me," Sheppard tried in vain to get the Satedan to answer him. All he could see of the man was his bowed head as he sat on the floor refusing to answer anyone.

"What do you think the Wraith threw at him?" McKay said to Sheppard in hushed tones.

"I don't know, Rodney, judging from the big guy's reaction something of Orla's," the Colonel sighed. "Ronon, I need you to answer me, please," he tried again.

Ronon crawled over to the bone-like bars of his small cell, he leaned against them his back facing Sheppard. Slowly Ronon extended his arm through the bars listlessly opening his fist to reveal a gold chain wrapped around his long fingers.

Sheppard instantly recognized the chain as Orla's, "Ronon, we don't know what's happened to Orla or Lorne, don't give up buddy," Sheppard tried to ignore the screams of his friends that continue to haunt his own mind.

"John is right Ronon, we must not give up hope," Teyla cried out from the cell opposite the ex-Runner not truly believing her own words.

"You still got that LSD, Rodney?" Sheppard wearily asked.

"Yeah," the physicist replied pulling out the device from the back of his trouser's waistband.

"Find something useful to do with it then," Sheppard grouched.

"Like..." McKay began to argue but the look on Sheppard's face as he watched Ronon's anguish ended any sarcastic comment he felt like uttering.

* * *

Lorne began to stir, the pain he'd felt earlier was gone. Cautiously he moved his legs and arms and found himself strapped to a gurney. He felt before he saw something attached to his arm. Slowly he moved his head from side to side to get his bearings. He looked down at his arm to see an IV-like tube running from his arm into a machine beside him his blood flowing freely into the machine. Turning to his left he saw Orla still unconscious strapped to a gurney. She too had a tube attached to her with blood running into a machine to the side of her. Lorne rolled his head to the right flinching slightly as the image of a Wraith Lieutenant standing beside came into view.

_**Human, you're awake. You've been unconscious for a while. The pain you felt at the touch of another human was too much for you. Do you remember? **_The Wraith telepathically linked with Lorne again.

The Major instantly remembered flashes of pain as he recalled Orla touching him. He couldn't understand why it'd hurt when she'd touched him. Images came to him of Wraith telling him human touch would hurt, he flinched at the memory. Opening his eyes he inwardly he cringed as the Lieutenant beside him leaned over him.

_**Do not worry yourself now, human. We have work to do. This room is shielded and any sound is automatically neutralized by those shields. It allows you to scream as much as you wish without disturbing anyone else. So useful... don't you think? **_The Lieutenant smiled, its mouth revealing the blackened sharp teeth. _**We need to start the harvesting procedure, this will hurt. Don't worry, you'll pass out eventually. **_The Wraith hissed before turning and moving toward a large metal tray holding what appeared to be medical instruments. _**The bone marrow you humans have contain the cells we need to experiment on. Your blood is important but we need a closer look at you from the cellular level so we can understand how your body creates the Ancient gene. If we had the information on how you created the gene artificially then this would be irrelevant. As we do not, your female companion and you will be my guests for as long as you prove useful. **_The Wraith turned back to Lorne a large needle clutched in his hand.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Chuck announced.

"Any IDC?" Woolsey asked, coming to stand alongside the technician.

"Lieutenant Brown's Sir," Chuck replied.

"Lower the shield, please," Woolsey ordered relief washing over him as at least one team was coming home.

The Gate room was filled with the large presence of the puddle jumper before it rose to enter the jumper bay.

Richard Woolsey descended a nearby flight of stairs to wait for the Lieutenant and his team in the Gate room.

Minutes later the men joined the Lantean leader along with Tobias nervously hiding behind Carson.

"It seems we have a guest, Lieutenant?" Woolsey inquired, his gaze leaving the face of the young boy to look at the man now standing in front of him.

"Yes Sir, we scoured Mena. Typical culling Sir, there were a few who'd been killed in skirmishes otherwise the town was empty until we found the tavern Colonel Sheppard was to meet his contact. We entered and a life sign showed up on the LSD. Turned out to be Tobias here, from initial questioning I'd say he knows nothing more than the Wraith arrival but Dr. Beckett believes he's in shock," Brown summarized.

"Thank you Lieutenant, Dr. Beckett after you've had your post mission physical I'd like you to evaluate our young friend here and report back to me," Woolsey stated.

"Aye, of course, Mr. Woolsey," the doctor agreed with a smile.

* * *

Ronon was slumped against the bars of his small cell; he ignored Sheppard's pleas to talk to him to agree that Orla might be alive. He'd heard her scream, a scream so filled with pain how could she have been anything but fed upon.

The Satedan toyed with the gold chain still wrapped around his fingers. It'd been a gift to her from the other Amigos the Christmas before. He smiled inwardly at the memory of her excitement opening the gift. He dropped the chain in his left hand closing it into a fist before he reached inside the tunic he wore to the small buttoned pocket which still held the beads he'd bought Orla in Mena's market. Beads she'd never see.

* * *

"Can you sense anything, feel anything, Teyla?" Laura hoarsely whispered as she wiped her hands over her wet cheeks.

"I do not understand," Teyla simply answered.

"You've got some kind of link with the Wraith, no? Can't you tune in and find out what's happened?" Cadman asked her breathing hitching as she fought to remain calm.

"I can sense the Wraith but that is all. I am sorry," Teyla sorrowfully replied.

"Worth a try I guess. Never heard Lorne or Orla in pain like that before, they fed on them didn't they?" Laura muttered as she scraped her hands through her hair.

Teyla winced at the question, "If they were not fed upon, I do not know if I can comprehend what was done to them. We must however be strong, we must help Ronon. Orla would not wish Ronon to do anything foolish," the Athosian stated.

Laura looked across the holding bay to the cell housing Ronon, "You know, I think I'd rather he was losing it than being so calm. I know how to be around him like that but this...," Cadman shook her head as she watched the ex-Runner.

"I believe this is what John refers to as 'the calm before the storm'," Teyla uttered in hushed tones.

* * *

"Right laddie, let's take a look at you shall we," Carson said smiling at the wide eyed young boy sitting on a gurney in the infirmary, his thin legs swinging back and forth. "Dr. Cole says you're pretty healthy. A little underweight but we can sort that out," he continued.

"You... you look... like them," Tobias murmured.

"Oh do I now and who would they be?" Beckett replied as he continued to flick through the boys notes.

"The ones... Mr... Mr. Neeve had... had to drug," Tobias revealed as he pulled at the threads of his worn tunic.

Beckett instantly came to a standstill. "Can you describe the people to me, laddie?" he smiled at the young boy as he reached for his radio microphone. "Major Teldy this is Dr. Beckett please can you and Lieutenant Brown come to the infirmary."

"They had clothes... like yours. One man... he... he was huge. Twisted hair... he... he growled," Tobias quietly explained.

"This Major Teldy, what seems to be the problem, Dr. Beckett?" Teldy voice echoed in Carson's ear piece.

The doctor clicked the radio microphone open watching the young boy as he stated, "I think our guest has seen Ronon."

**TBC ... Please review**

A/N - Ach můj bože, ne ne ne - means "oh my god, no no no," in Czechoslovakian


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant marched into the holding area, two Drones following closely behind him. They stopped outside the cell holding Teyla and Laura. "Stand back," the Lieutenant ordered as he walked over to the cell's door panel, with a swipe of his hand the door opened and the two Drones trained their stunner rifles on the women.

Teyla and Laura exchanged glances, neither wanting to let their fear show. Nodding in agreement both women quietly stood firm, fear held in check.

Sheppard had risen to his feet still slightly groggy from his earlier concussion and now stood gripping the bone-like bars of his large cell. "Hey, leave them alone. If you want a good meal come over here," Sheppard shouted out trying to distract the Wraith in charge.

"Oh my god," Rodney cried out in frustration and fear as he came to stand beside Sheppard, quickly he slipped the Life Signs Detector into the waist band at the back of his trousers.

Bars rattled and shook; a thunderous roar came from the small cell opposite the women as rage and hatred overtook Ronon at the sight of the Drones threatening Laura and Teyla.

"Move," the Lieutenant ordered, ignoring Sheppard's calls and the Satedan's furore.

Laura stepped out of the cell followed by Teyla, heads held high, showing no signs of fear, they stopped before the Drones turning to face the Wraith in charge.

"You will follow me, any trouble will only serve to bring pain and suffering on your friends," he snarled at the women before walking between the women and heading out of the cell continuing to ignore the shouts from the ex-Runner.

"Teyla, Laura," Sheppard barked in frustration.

"Do not worry John, we will be fine," Teyla shouted toward the Colonel's cell as the Drones poked their stunner rifles into the chests of the women encouraging them to move.

* * *

The women started to walk out of the holding cell, the Drones pushing them forward. Walking down the Hive's corridors they passed more Drones carrying men and women, their bounty from the planets culling.

"What do you think they'll do with us?" Laura quietly asked Teyla.

"Truthfully, I do not know, Laura, but we must try to be brave," Teyla replied as her hand snaked out to gently squeeze the red heads arm.

The Wraith Lieutenant came to a halt beside two alcoves turning he ordered the Drones to place the women into the open recesses.

Laura flinched slightly at the sight of the small open chambers, _cocoons_ she thought. She looked at the cocoon beside the one she was to occupy. Realization hit her, "Stephen!" she exclaimed as the Drone pushed her into the recess. "He's still alive, Teyla."

"That is good news Laura, we will get out of this I know it," Teyla defiantly announced.

"I hope you're right, Teyla," Laura replied as both women were secured into their individual cocoons.

* * *

Major Teldy, Richard Woolsey and Lieutenant Brown entered the infirmary and spotting Dr. Beckett they instantly walked over to the doctor.

"Dr. Beckett, is it really necessary to have this conversation in the infirmary? I know you're short staffed...," Woolsey immediately complained, never at ease around the sick and injured.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Woolsey, you see Tobias has information you'll want to hear and at the moment the poor laddie will only remain calm around me," Beckett patiently explained.

"Then why don't you simply accompany Tobias to the briefing room?" Woolsey inquired.

"Mr. Woolsey, the lads traumatized. The infirmary is probably the least intimidating place on Atlantis, not to mention the lack of armed soldiers," Carson answered.

"Very well, why don't we hear what the young man has to say," Woolsey replied.

* * *

Orla slowly opened her eyes, immediately she braced herself for the excruciating pain she expected to slam into her. When she felt nothing the scientist opened her eyes once more. That was when she noticed she was tied to a gurney with an IV-like tubing attached to her arm. Orla turned her head to the side; her gaze fell onto the bound figure of Lorne. Looking at his side she spotted the large needle the Wraith Lieutenant held.

"L...L...Lorne," Orla cried out as she watched the Wraith plunge the large needle into the Major's exposed sternum.

Lorne felt the immense pain of the needle pierce into his sternum and cried out the scream he tried to control. Blackness enveloped the Major as his brain's pain sensors over loaded before causing him to pass out.

The Wraith pulled at the needle's plunger drawing out the red marrow containing the cells.

"Leave him alone," Orla barked at the Wraith and struggled against the restraints securing her to the gurney.

The Wraith stared at the red marrow he'd collected pleased with the initial harvesting, the females cries caught his attention. He placed the syringe on the metal tray next to Lorne. Moving to stand beside Orla's gurney the Wraith studied the angry female. _**Calm yourself human, you cannot help your friend. He'll be alright in time. Now that you're awake we can begin to harvest your cells too. It'll hurt but then you saw the male's reaction. You know it's kinder to take from the sternum than the pelvic bone. We are not without some sympathy.**_

"You can shove your sympathy where the sun doesn't shine," the small scientist screamed, the bravery she showed was far from how she really felt, she was terrified.

_**Calm yourself human, this will hurt more if you struggle. **_The Wraith moved toward the metal tray next to Orla's gurney. Picking up the large needle and syringe he turned to face Orla.

"Please, please don't do this," the small scientist sobbed as she watched the Wraith tear at her shirt exposing her sternum then bought the needle down hard into her chest. Her screams filled the laboratory before she too passed out.

* * *

Woolsey sighed heavily as he sat back in the chair behind his desk. They'd listened to Tobias's story, it was obvious Colonel Sheppard's team and Major Lorne's had been taken onboard the Hive. If they didn't come up with a good rescue plan soon he'd have to inform Stargate Command of the failed mission and subsequent failed rescue. The teams would be classified as MIA. Putting his glasses back on Woolsey stared into the faces of Major Teldy and Radek Zelenka standing by his desk.

"So, we know the teams were taken by Wraith. Any ideas on how we find them?" Woolsey said, he couldn't think of anything that they could do and knowing it didn't make accepting it any easier.

"Excuse me, Sir. The Daedalus has arrived, Colonel Caldwell is about to beam down," Chuck announced from the offices' doorway.

"Thank you, Chuck," Woolsey answered getting to his feet. "May I suggest you both stay here. No doubt Colonel Caldwell will want to be brought up to speed on the matter and he may have questions," Woolsey smiled tightly before heading out of the office and into the Control room.

A bright white beam encompassed the Gate room and Control room. The bright light left as suddenly as it arrived leaving behind Colonel Caldwell.

Caldwell ascended the stairs to the Control room coming to halt, "Mr. Woolsey, good to see you again," the Colonel instantly greeted Woolsey extending his hand as he did.

Clasping the Colonel's hand Woolsey returned the greeting, "Colonel Caldwell, always a pleasure. Please follow me we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

A Wraith Lieutenant strode in the holding area with two Drones following behind him. They headed for the largest cell coming to a halt at the cell's entrance. The Drones trained their weapons at the two men inside the cell. "Back," issued the Lieutenant as he swiped his hand across the panel nearest the cell.

"What do you want?" McKay nervously blurted out.

"Shut up, Rodney," Sheppard hissed as he grabbed onto the scientist's arm pulling him away from the cell's doorway. The Colonel let go of Rodney and reached behind the man to shove the partially exposed LSD into the physicist's trousers earning a yelp from McKay.

"Sheppard," McKay hissed, his voice barely a whisper.

"Shut it, that's an order," the Airman bit back.

The Wraiths entered the cell, the Lieutenant looking from one human to the other. "Which of you is Sheppard?"

"Ahh, forgot your little who's who notebook huh, well why not take a guess. Got a 50 – 50 chance of being right," Sheppard sarcastically replied.

"What is wrong with you?" McKay muttered looking aghast at Sheppard's flippancy.

"What ... we can't have a little fun?" the Colonel grinned.

"Not with things intent on eating us, no" McKay bit back.

"Enough," yelled the Lieutenant. "Take one if it's the wrong one punish the remaining one," the Wraith sneered angrily.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so hasty. I'm Sheppard," the Colonel instantly added as he stepped forward.

"Bring him," the Wraith ordered.

"Rodney, don't go making a mess while I'm gone," Sheppard teased.

"Oh great, see what an untreated concussion can do to you?" McKay panicked as the cell door closed before him.

As Sheppard was marched out of the holding area the Wraith Lieutenant came to a halt beside the small cell housing Ronon. He'd been the one to give the ex-Runner the gold chain they'd removed from the human female. The Wraith glared through the bars at the slumped figure, the Satedan neither acknowledged nor dismissed the Wraith's presence. He merely sat looking defeated.

The Wraith almost grinned at the realization they'd managed to not only fool the Satedan but break his will.

* * *

The Lieutenant stood before the Commander his head bowed in submission, "My lord, this is the one they call Sheppard," he said raising his head to stare at the large presence before him.

The Commander tilted his head slightly releasing a gruff snort at the sight of the Colonel currently on his knees before him. He flicked his head upwards indicating to the Colonel he was to stand.

Sheppard started to rise, wincing as he did from the numerous bruises in full bloom over his face and body. He stumbled forward slightly trying to right himself as dizziness threatened to weaken him.

"You still suffer?" the Commander growled getting to his feet to move toward Sheppard.

"Your welcoming committee wasn't so welcoming," Sheppard sarcastically bit back.

"You were not meant to be injured. The one who did this has paid for this with his life," the huge Wraith explained as looked down at the Colonel.

"An apology would've been better," Sheppard replied.

"We are due to meet with our Queen in a day, human. Then you will be transferred to her Hive. You've been treated well since your arrival, you and the one you call McKay. Remember this and it will bode well for the Satedan," the Commander rasped as he circled the Airman.

"Worried what Queenie will say about these?" Sheppard smirked as he pointed to the bruises on his face.

"Show respect, human!" bellowed the Commander.

"Or what? You'll feed on me? Queenie really won't like that," Sheppard smugly retorted.

"No, but I will feed on the Satedan. In front of you so you can watch his life being drained away," snarled the Commander his face inches from Sheppard's.

"Fine, I'll remember to tell her Highness we had a super duper time," the Colonel answered a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Take this reeking human away from me," growled the Commander.

Sheppard on hearing the insult moved to smell his armpit as the Drones yanked him toward the chambers exit.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Chuck informed the occupants of the Control room.

Woolsey rose to his feet following Caldwell out of his office and into the Control room. Radek and Major Teldy quickly got to their feet and followed.

"IDC?" Woolsey demanded an unease pooling in his gut.

"Nothing, Sir," Chuck replied, "wait ... we're getting a transmission, it's a video file," he added turning to Woolsey.

"Download it onto a non-networked firewalled computer," Woolsey quickly ordered.

"Downloaded to this one, Sir," Chuck said pointing to the single unused laptop to his left.

Radek quickly moved passed Woolsey, Caldwell and Teldy to sit at the laptop. A matter of key strokes later he waited for the file to open and the information held within it to be revealed.

"Well, Doctor?" Caldwell impatiently urged.

"One moment please, it's coming through. Oh my god...," Radek stared at the laptops screen before looking into the expectant faces before him.

"Well man?" Caldwell scowled at the scientist.

"It's from Todd," Radek simply stated.

**TBC .... _Please review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this.**

**_A/N - Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

"Todd?" Woolsey and Caldwell said in unison.

"Yes, here I'll feed the image onto the video screen," Radek answered pointing to the nearby screen before tapping away on the keyboard in front of him.

The slightly grainy image of Todd appeared in front of the whole Control room. "Atlantis this is a message offering you help with your ... situation. I know you've got people missing. I know where they are. For a small favor in return I'd be willing to give you the information you require..." Todd began to explain.

"Pause it," Woolsey ordered as he turned to face Caldwell.

"You're not seriously going to listen to that... creature?" Caldwell snapped.

"At the moment that creature is the only lead we have. What's more how does he know we have teams missing? He's helped us in the past," Woolsey said hope edging into his voice.

"At a price," Caldwell spat out.

"Of course at a price but right now I don't see we have many other options, do you, Colonel?" Woolsey sighed as he scrubbed his palm across his chin.

"How do you know this isn't all a trap?" the Colonel said bringing himself up to his full height hoping to intimidate the IOA man.

"I guess that's where all your military expertise will be useful," Woolsey said raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Turning back to face Radek he continued, "Let's hear what else Todd has to say."

* * *

Ronon sat with his back to the bars of his cell, he'd thought long and hard over his decision. He was going to make the Wraith pay for what they'd done. The Warrior /Runner in him had taken over he compartmentalized the agony he felt every time he thought of Orla and the friends they'd taken. He could be patient. Lull them into thinking they'd broken him then he'd strike, killing as many as he could.

"Do you think we'll see Sheppard again?" McKay uttered as he moved to sit beside the bars of his cells.

Ronon gritted his teeth, he wanted to answer Rodney, tell him he was going to try to get them home but he knew he had to remain silent, he didn't know if the Wraith were watching him. Every action he made had to be calculated.

"Ronon... it's just you and me now, I could really use a grunt or two from you right now," McKay moaned. "You know if they don't feed us soon I think I'm gonna pass out," he grouched as he reached for the secret power bar he'd stashed in the inside of his jacket pocket. "Huh, imagine the irony when they come to feed on me and instead hypoglycaemia got me first," Rodney prattled as he tore into the power bar's wrapper before shoveling half the bar instantly into his mouth.

The stomping of feet pulled McKay up from his position on the floor. Holding onto the bars of the cell he spotted two Drones pushing Sheppard back into the holding area and toward the large cell. Rodney backed away from the cell doors; he quickly devoured the last of the power bar. His free hand whipping behind his back to check the device was still secured in the waist band of his trousers.

Sheppard was pushed unceremoniously into the cell, the Colonel staggered before he felt a pair of hands grasp hold of his upper body preventing him from falling.

"Sheppard," McKay said in relief, letting out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding.

"Rodney, did I miss anything?" the Colonial flippantly replied.

"Oh let's see, ah, a rescue party came but I said we were having too much fun here thank you very much. What do you think?" McKay tetchily snapped.

"No need to get worked up McKay," Sheppard groused as he lowered himself near the bars of the cell giving him a good view of the Satedan's back once more. Sheppard looked at the physicist beside him, "Anything?" he asked as he nodded in the direction of the quiet Satedan.

"Nothing... he's too quiet Sheppard," Rodney whispered.

"I know," the Airman worried his lower lip deep in thought.

* * *

"You're seriously going to go through with this reckless plan?" Caldwell angrily growled. "This is the sort of idea I'd of expected from someone like Colonel Sheppard not a member of the IOA."

"Colonel we don't have a great deal of options. You heard Todd; he knows the location of the Hive ship holding our people. I'm not suggesting we trust Todd but he's made it quite clear he's got a motive for helping us. Besides, isn't it always the military who go on and on about 'not leaving our men behind'?" Woolsey patiently continued, he understood the Colonel's objections, he had the same feelings but if there was the slightest chance the plan would work he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't take the risk.

"As the Commanding Military Officer on Atlantis now any military rescues or off-world missions are my responsibility...," Caldwell began.

"For now, yes," Woolsey quickly interjected.

"For however long it turns out to be, Mr. Woolsey, it doesn't negate the fact that right now they are my responsibility," the Colonel quietly explained.

"Are you saying you're not going to give the go ahead for the meeting with Todd?" Woolsey sighed angry at his own limitations in the situation.

"No, you're right. We need to find our people. I'm just not happy with who we're getting into bed with," Caldwell gruffly replied.

"Duly noted and agreed with Colonel," the Lantean leader expressed.

"What do we know about the planet Todd gave us co-ordinates to Doctor?" Caldwell inquired looking directly at Radek.

Radek sat up a little straighter in his chair; they'd listened to Todd's message before retreating to the briefing room to discuss their next move. The Czech scientist had been reading what little information was in the data base about M5-P66Y. "There's not much information in the data base, we did send a team to the planet a year ago, a Lieutenant Williams team. Nothing of any specific value beyond some minerals was found. A few months later a scientific team went to the planet and took some samples. Beyond that there appears to have been no reason to go back."

"Nothing was found?" Caldwell said disbelievingly.

"Nothing useful to Atlantis, no," Radek replied.

"If there's breathable air, no Wraith or settlements then why wasn't it considered as an Alpha or Beta site?" the Colonel asked.

"The mineral content in the land has left its soil unable to grow anything. While the land is dead, the planet itself isn't hostile to humans... just unsustainable," Radek surmised.

"Major Teldy, I'm presuming you'll be heading up the team to meet up with Todd?" Caldwell said casually.

"About that, I'm sorry but I'd like to interject here if I may?" Woolsey gingerly stepped in. "Major Teldy is Atlantis highest ranking Officer. I would like her to remain on Atlantis. While Colonel you are the overall Commanding Officer I'd like Atlantis's ranking Officer to remain on Atlantis."

"Very well, which team would you send, Major?" the Colonel asked.

"Lieutenant Brown's team is very eager to go, Sir. They were on the planet with Major Lorne's team, I believe they feel they need to do something," Major Teldy advised the small group in the briefing room.

"They already went to Mena after the culling, Major, maybe they should stand down and get some rest," Woolsey suggested.

"With all due respect, Mr. Woolsey, there isn't a military man or woman on Atlantis who'll rest until we get Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's teams home, Sir," Teldy frankly explained.

"Very well, if Colonel Caldwell is happy for the team to go then so am I," Woolsey added.

"Major Teldy, have Lieutenant Brown's team ready to go in thirty minutes," Caldwell ordered.

* * *

Orla began to stir, the first sensation she felt was an immense pain in her chest, it felt as though she'd been slammed into by a truck. She tried to move, her actions were limited by her bindings. A wave of exhaustion hit her as the scientist tried to move, she struggled against her restraints desperate to see her friends face. Finally Orla saw Lorne by her side either unconscious or sleeping. She almost laughed out loud at that thought, sleeping, what did she think this was a hotel spa? She started to giggle at the imagery in her head, exhaustion, fear and pain moulding into one emotion threatening to overwhelm her and leave behind a frantic wreck of woman. As the hysterical laughing began to take hold she heard something, a voice, a male voice calling her.

"Orla... Orla... listen to me... Orla," Lorne cried out, he'd been resting ... waiting for Orla to waken. When he'd heard her laughter he'd been confused, unable to understand what she was doing until he realized the woman beside him was close to hysterics. He had to get her attention, break her train of thought and make her talk to him. He'd seen men in battle become hysterical; he needed to get her attention, calm her down before she caused herself more harm.

"Orla...," he barked.

"L ... L ... Lorne?" Orla said incredulously, surprised at his voice.

"Hey there, any chance you could quit with the giggling? What's a guy gotta do around here to get some sleep?" he teased gently.

"Are we going to die, Lorne?" the scientist whispered as she turned her head once again to face the man lying in the bed next to her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Besides, can't see Ronon being all that keen on letting you go. The big guy loves you," Lorne chuckled trying to sound light hearted and hopeful.

"I think he needs to get a move on if he's gonna rescue us, I'm not that good with pain and I don't think these guys have anything nice planned," Orla closed her eyes bringing the image of her lover to her mind, stifling a sob she promised herself Lorne was right. Ronon would find her and Lorne.

* * *

Colonel Caldwell, Woolsey and Major Teldy stood in the Control room waiting for the last chevron to lock into place as Chuck dialed M5-P66Y. Once the wormhole established itself Woolsey stepped forward his hands reaching out for the railing before him. "You have a go, Lieutenant," he ordered.

Looking up at Woolsey Brown replied, "Yes, Sir," then turning to face his men the Lieutenant added, "You heard the man, we have a go," and strode towards the shimmering wormhole his team instantly following behind him, until they all disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

Brown exited the wormhole onto the barren planet. As his team joined him he automatically raised his P-90 scouting the immediate vicinity for any danger. Finding nothing he turned to his team, "Alright listen up, we're to meet with Todd a mile north of the Stargate, there's a small cave which apparently is the only shelter this place has to offer for the next five miles," he stated.

"Let's hope he's not sharing the place," Sergeant Walsh muttered.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than any of you but Woolsey's right. If there's a chance we can get our people back we have to take it," Brown looked at the faces of his team, he understood their reluctance to have anything to do with the Wraith but it was their only option.

The team set out along a dusty dirt trail, there were no roads or real paths to follow just the slightly worn, beaten track which people had taken once arriving on the new world. There was no noise, only silence. The land was barren; it offered as scenery nothing but boulders and rocks strewn across a dusty landscape.

They continued to trek north watching their surroundings for the cave Todd would be waiting in. The team stopped after a mile, Sergeant Peters looked at the Life Signs Detector he'd brought with him. Tapping the side of the device he peered at the screen once more. "Nothing here Lieutenant but us," Peters announced.

"We walked a mile and the times right, he should be here, then again so should the cave," Brown sighed as he took his sunglasses off to wipe the dust from his face.

"Lieutenant, there look," Corporal Jenkins pointed to the right of the team.

"I can't see anything," Sergeant Walsh replied as he scrunched his eyes.

"I see it. Over there, two o'clock, collection of rocks ... looks like there's an opening," Brown said as he slipped his sunglasses on again. "Come on, let's check it out."

The team finally reached the collection of rocks, to one side was an opening, definitely man made. Brown raised his fist to halt the team silently before beckoning the men closer. "Anything?" He whispered to Peters.

Peters shook his head showing the LSD and the four dots of the team.

"Aaahh, gentlemen, you must be my escort," Todd growled out from the mouth of the cave.

The team whirled around to face the owner of the deep, gruff voice. "Todd..." Brown stated.

"So Sheppard likes to call me," Todd sighed.

**TBC ... _Please review._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

Laura squirmed against the bindings of her cocoon, she could barely move, she was wearing herself out just trying, but anger and frustration kept driving her on. Beside her was an equally determined Athosian struggling with her own bindings.

An anguished cry came from the left of Laura. She tried to turn her head but the cocoon's webbing wouldn't allow for too much movement. "Stephen?"

"Urghh ...," the young Marine groaned, confused and disorientated.

"Stephen, it's Laura, Laura Cadman. Listen to me, you've been unconscious and you've got a nasty head injury. Jorath hit you with his gun. We're on board a Hive Ship; those guys in the tavern turned out to be Wraith Worshippers. Guess that's typical of our luck, huh?" Laura fell silent for a moment allowing the information she'd given the Marine sink in. "Anyway, the Wraith put you in that cocoon to help you, I guess. Your pulse was thready, guess you're feeling better?" she cheerfully asked.

Wilkinson groaned his head pounded, he couldn't quite take in all Cadman was saying. He heard the words Wraith and realized he had to be in some kind of cocoon. _Great they were saving his life to feed on him later _he thought. His head spun, dizziness and nausea hit him and he closed his eyes once more falling back succumbing to the inky blackness enveloping him.

"Stephen?" Laura called out; when she heard nothing from the Marine she called out his name once more.

"Laura, I think Stephen is unconscious once more," Teyla responded.

* * *

"Unscheduled off- world activation," Chuck announced to the Control room.

Woolsey and Colonel Caldwell instantly got their feet, left Woolsey's office and quickly entered the Control room.

"Do we have an IDC?" Woolsey instantly asked the technician.

"Receiving one now Mr. Woolsey, its Lieutenant Brown's team," Chuck smiled in relief.

"Lower the shield," Caldwell said without hesitation as he headed toward the nearest flight of stairs. Striding toward the security teams waiting by the Stargate he growled out, "Be alert men, remember for all his 'human' traits Todd is still a Wraith, I want every single one of you giving him your full attention."

The doubled security team raised their weapons toward the Stargate waiting for their new guest.

* * *

Lieutenant Brown's team stepped through the shimmering watery center of the Stargate. In the middle of the team was the imposing, tall figure of Todd. He'd been handcuffed, the metal bar between the steel bracelets keeping the Wraiths hands firmly in place and from coming together.

Brown walked over to join Colonel Caldwell who'd been joined by Woolsey. "Sirs, the package has been delivered," the Lieutenant said.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Caldwell inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep his hands away from his side arm.

"None Sir, he was pretty quiet the entire trip back to the Stargate. Granted he wasn't very happy about the handcuffs, but he understood it was a precaution we weren't going to back down on. He also said to tell you he fed just hours before we met with him so he shouldn't need to feed for some time," Brown explained.

Caldwell couldn't keep a sneer of disgust from his face as he listened to the Lieutenant talk of Todd's eating requirements. "Just as well, he'll not get his usual here, thank you Lieutenant. You and your men should head to the infirmary for your post mission physicals."

"Yes Sir," the Lieutenant nodded, turning back to his team, "okay guys infirmary," he ordered to his team. The four men headed out of the Gate room leaving their guest surrounded by the increased security detail.

Caldwell and Woolsey moved toward Todd, the security teams dividing slightly to allow the men to approach the Wraith.

"Take this ...," Caldwell began as the sneer remained his fixed expression.

"Take Todd, to the infirmary please. He needs to go through the same medical exam as any guest," Woolsey diplomatically interjected.

Todd raised a single eyebrow; it was the only open expression he gave at the Colonel's and Woolsey's remarks. "I'm to be treated as a guest?" he chuckled as he shook the manacles binding his wrists.

"A ... special guest," Woolsey quickly added.

"This is all very warm and fuzzy people but just take ... Todd, to the infirmary. We don't have time for this," Caldwell sighed turning to head back to the Control room.

"We'll talk after your medical Todd," Woolsey smiled tightly as the security detail began to escort Todd from the Gate room.

* * *

Carson closed down the connection on his radio Woolsey had just given him advance warning that Todd was on his way to the infirmary. He'd known he'd be arriving today and had ordered the infirmary reorganized. They'd cleared a small part of the infirmary to keep the sight of the Wraith away from his patients but he also wanted to give Todd some modicum of privacy, the Wraith might be their only hope of finding their friends. If that meant he'd have to show Todd some kind of respect, he could that.

Carson heard a commotion and knew his special patient had arrived. He left his office entering the main part of the infirmary. He stopped, shocked at the sight of so many armed men. "Well gentlemen, I can't get you all in here, not with all the patients and staff. Some of you are going to have to wait outside."

The security officer was about to reply when Carson held up a single hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry but we don't have the space and I'm sure that Todd doesn't really need so many guns pointing at him. He is here to help after all."

The officer was about to continue to argue the sense in reducing the protection they were giving everyone from Todd when he noticed the determined look the Doctor was giving him. He sighed, understanding some battles couldn't be won and everyone knew when Dr. Beckett was determined nothing would deter the man.

Todd was moved to the sectioned off part of the infirmary, he sat on the bed waiting for the exam he'd known they'd perform to begin. He'd been on Atlantis before; the exams had never been very invasive so he'd never complained. Inwardly he smiled at the Doctor before him he'd enjoyed the way he'd stood up to the guards and the way they'd backed down. He respected the Doctor, as much as he could ever respect a human. The only other human he respected was John Sheppard. He scowled, it wasn't a good thing, respecting your food supply. It tended to affect your eating habits. He shook his head to clear the notions.

"Right now, Todd, may I call you Todd?" Carson inquired as he flicked through Todd's old chart.

"Can you speak Wraith?" Todd frowned.

"Well, no," Beckett muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Then Todd will suffice," the Wraith calmly stated.

Beckett smiled nodding his head trying to remember this was just another patient.

* * *

Richard Woolsey glanced about the faces in the briefing room telling himself once again that he'd made the right choice allying Atlantis with Todd. If they, no, _he_, was wrong, the consequences could be enormous.

"Can I have your attention please," Woolsey loudly announced to the group before him. He opened the small file before him flicking through its pages more from habit than to glean anything new from it. As he looked up from the file he looked into the faces of the temporary senior staff sitting around the large table.

Colonel Caldwell, Dr. Zelenka and Major Teldy sat looking at the Lantean leader waiting for him to begin the meeting.

Behind Woolsey the slatted wooden doors began to open revealing their visitor and Dr. Beckett.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," Woolsey welcomed as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," Beckett replied, he wore a stiff smile, the only evidence the Doctor showed at being uncomfortable.

Once Carson and Todd were seated part of the security detail assigned to Todd stood guard along the wall behind the Wraith.

"Todd, I'd like to thank you for agreeing to help us. I hope you've been treated well since your arrival?" Woolsey tentatively asked.

"As well as I expected Mr. Woolsey," Todd warily replied.

"Good, then we haven't disappointed you," Caldwell sarcastically answered through gritted teeth.

"Gentlemen, maybe we should get back to the matter at hand," Woolsey cautiously stepped in. "Todd, you said you knew we had teams missing. Can I ask how you acquired this knowledge?"

"It has been known for some time amongst all Wraiths that there's a bounty on your Satedan. The fact that he's also part of John Sheppard's team is an added bonus. The human's on Atlantis are seen as more than merely food. You're seen as something to be eradicated," Todd casually admitted.

"There's a bounty on Ronon Dex?" Woolsey replied astounded at Todd's revelation.

"Yes, for some time. Wraith do not forgive, the Satedan was made a Runner more than once and yet he escaped each time. The bounty does not call for him to be alive the only requirement is his head," the Wraith continued despite the audible gasps from around the table.

"Is that why the teams were taken?" Caldwell growled.

"No, not entirely, the people who took your people are as I'm sure you've guessed what you refer to as 'Wraith Worshippers'. The Hive who set this trap is very strong. It's controlled by a Commander answerable only to his Queen. It's rare for a Commander to control a Hive alone but for one as strong and old as this Commander it's not so hard to see why," Todd leant forward his manacled wrists clinking on the table top, "My sources told me the Queen in question is after the Ancient gene. The best way to achieve this and carry out any further testing is to capture specimens with the strongest gene. John Sheppard is widely known to carry such a gene. With the Satedan amongst his team it was just a matter of time before they were captured."

"What about Major Lorne's team?" Teldy asked.

"Unfortunately for Major Lorne and his team they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They would've been taken amongst the culling," Todd replied.

"How do you know there was a culling?" Woolsey gingerly inquired, curious as to how Todd knew so much.

"No Wraith Hive would've visited a populated world and not culled it," Todd responded with indignation.

"You still haven't answered my original question, how did you know about our missing people?" Woolsey patiently repeated.

"I have my sources Mr. Woolsey as I'm sure Atlantis does. I shall not reveal them to you, after all that really wouldn't make me look trust worthy would it?" the Wraith chuckled.

"You mean there's someone who actually trusts you?" Caldwell said incredulously.

"Not really, amongst my people we _understand_ one another. This Hive you're seeking. I know of its intended destination. With the Ancient technology your ships possess you should have no trouble intercepting the Hive before it meets with its Queen. Before I give you this information there is the small matter of the favor I require from you," Todd paused and looked about the table gauging the reaction from the humans surrounding him.

"Go on," Woolsey encouraged.

"I want the Hive holding John Sheppard and your people destroyed. I will settle for nothing less than its total annihilation. Mr. Woolsey, you humans pride yourselves on the notion of your word being your bond. Do I have your word you'll destroy this Hive?" Todd demanded.

"We'll first need to find a way to get our people off that Hive, I will not destroy anything with them on board," Woolsey stated.

"You also seem to be forgetting about the jamming codes, just how do you expect us to get past those?" the Colonel asked.

"That I cannot help you with, each Hive has its own jamming codes. The code is irrelevant if you don't know where to be and I know just how valuable John Sheppard is to Atlantis, his gene is strong. You'll want him back," Todd smirked.

"All our people are valuable," Woolsey stiffened.

"That may be, I still want you word the Hive will be destroyed. Are we agreed?" Todd asked impatiently.

"Agreed," Woolsey wearily concluded.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak who as always is a wonderful beta and great friend._**

_**Thank you for the kind reviews, they're very appreciated.**_

* * *

Radek sat at Dr. McKay's desk, scrolling through the files on his boss's laptop. He'd read some of the information before, but he was worried he'd raise peoples hopes falsely and was studying the notes thoroughly. If they decided to take the only option he had to offer and it went wrong, it wouldn't be one or two who'd die, it'd be hundreds.

The Czech scientist sighed wearily, he sat back in the chair staring at the laptop wishing he had his boss's confidence, _was it confidence or ego_ he thought. It didn't matter this was the only viable option, it was just that so far the idea had never made it past the theoretical stage.

"Sakra McKay, to je lepší mít pravdu," Radek ground out through gritted teeth as he stood, grabbed the laptop and headed out of the main laboratory.

* * *

Radek approached the entrance to Woolsey's office, he heard before he saw, the deep voice of Colonel Caldwell arguing with Woolsey. Zelenka hesitated, maybe now wasn't the best time to offer up a theory. Before he could change his mind he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the archway to Woolsey's office. For a moment he thought they'd not heard him, he was about to knock once more when Woolsey turned toward the entrance and acknowledged the scientist's presence, "Dr. Zelenka, please come in," Woolsey turned back to look at Caldwell's glaring face. "Colonel, my decision is final, and as a member of the IOA, I can and will insist that Todd remain in the quarters he was offered and _**not**_ be moved to the brig."

Woolsey turned to look at Radek, "What can I do for you, Dr. Zelenka?"

"I might ... I must stress that the emphasis be on 'might' have an idea. It's a theory Dr. McKay was working on before ...," Zelenka stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"A theory? What good is a theory; we need viable options Doctor," Caldwell groused.

"If Dr. McKay is right, which he normally is, this should be viable. It's only a theory as we've not had the opportunity to try it out," the scientist boldly added.

"Alright, let's hear what you've got," Woolsey nodded at Radek.

The physicist put the laptop he was carrying on Woolsey's desk, clearing his throat before he rubbed his hands together gathering his thoughts as he did so.

"As I said at the moment it's theoretical but the idea has been based on pass code generators," Radek began to explain.

"What's a pass code generator?" Woolsey asked already confused.

"Isn't that all just movie mumbo jumbo?" Caldwell scoffed.

"No, they're actually very real, Colonel," the scientist smiled pushing up his glasses once more. "Pass code generators are electronic devices which when attached to say a security system searches for that systems code sequence. Once the code is found it is possible for whoever is using the device to de-activate it and retrieve whatever information they're looking for," Radek watched Woolsey waiting for him to comprehend what he'd been told. "Dr. McKay had the idea to use a device based on that principal. Once the working device was incorporated into a Daedalus class ship it could be activated to search for a nearby Hive's jamming code, once the sequence was found we should be able to de-activate it allowing us to beam something or someone on or off the Hive," he continued.

"Do you mean to say Dr. McKay has a device like that and he's kept it quiet all this time?" the Colonel growled at the scientist.

"No, no, of course not, this is only theoretical at this point Colonel, for all we know it might not work. We've never decided to try to break their codes before and even if it did work we'd have no idea how long it would take the generator to find the correct sequence," Radek answered becoming flustered at the Colonel's bluster.

"Do you think you could get this device operational Doctor?" Woolsey asked the hope evident in his voice.

"I think so, I have all of Dr. McKay's notes here in this laptop," the Czech scientist pointed at the machine on Woolsey desk, "and the device is in the main laboratory. It's ready to be installed and tested."

"But you don't know how long this generator will take to find the code?" Caldwell interjected.

"No. Dr. McKay did run a simulation some months ago, since then he's been trying to speed up the devices retrieval process," Radek said.

"Speed it up? How long does the code retrieval take?" Caldwell demanded.

"Dr. McKay increased the devices internal processor so...," the scientist babbled.

"How long Doctor?" Caldwell groused.

The scientist moved his head from side to side as he tried to think of a way to explain himself clearer to the Colonel.

"DOCTOR," Caldwell bellowed his temper fraying at the small man's reluctance to answer him directly.

"We don't know it's not been done before. It could be within a minute or maybe ten minutes. It could take longer we don't know," he finally admitted.

"Tell me something Dr. Zelenka, how do you expect me to keep the Wraith sitting there while you dabble with this... device?" the Colonel exclaimed.

"The Hive's hyper drive would have to be disabled," Radek answered.

"Oh is that all? We can't take on a Hive ship for more than a few minutes even with shields, not to mention all the Darts a Hive carries," Caldwell barked at Radek.

"It might not take that long, we could get lucky and it only take a few minutes. We could piggy back the naquadah generator we have on Atlantis with the one on the Daedalus to give more power to the shields. I understand it's not a perfect answer but it's all I can offer you," Radek sighed moving toward Dr. McKay's laptop sitting on Woolsey's desk.

"Then we'll have to take it, thank you Doctor. Can you prepare the device to be fitted to the Daedalus?" Woolsey calmly asked.

"Just a minute, Mr. Woolsey, do I need to remind you that the Daedalus is _**my**_ ship?" the Colonel snorted.

"Of course not, Colonel, do you have a better idea on how to break the codes?" Woolsey quizzed the angry Colonel.

"No I don't but it's not going to be you who'll be up there battling the Wraith, Mr. Woolsey, so at least allow me the respect to decide what gets installed on my ship," Caldwell said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, Colonel, I apologize," Woolsey instantly replied.

"Do what he said, then let me know when you're ready," Caldwell spat out before storming from the office.

* * *

Ronon sat with his back against the bars, the food they'd given him still lying untouched on the floor where they'd slid the tray through the bars on the ground. He'd looked at the grey mush the Wraith had called food, but he wasn't hungry, he'd stopped feeling anything beyond revenge since they'd taken Orla.

"Eat human," the Wraith Lieutenant outside his cell demanded.

Ronon remained quiet and calm, he was almost certain he'd convinced them they'd broken him. He knew his passivity would confuse them; their curiosity over his inert actions would be their mistake. The Wraith had assumed he'd become angry and fight, but they'd never approach his cell if he reacted like that without a handful of Drones. Make them curious; make them believe they had the upper hand – that was his plan and then he'd strike.

Hours passed; Ronon had moved from his place beside the bars to lie down at the back of the cell. He'd kept his back facing the glaring light which flooded his cell from the artificial lights the Wraith used to keep surveillance on the humans. _Let them think I'm weak_ he kept repeating to himself, he'd never been one for patience, Orla had teased him asking how one so head strong and impatient had ever survived being a Runner. He'd smiled and told her he'd been too stubborn to give in and die before he was ready. Ronon swallowed the choking memory, harnessing the pain he felt, keeping the hurt locked away until he was ready. He'd avenge his lover and his friends even if it meant his own death. It'd be an honorable death and he'd be with Orla once more.

* * *

"Sheppard," McKay hissed as he clutched the Life Signs Detector in his hand.

"What is it, Rodney?" Sheppard mumbled from his place at the large cells bars.

"It's not right, he's too quiet, even for Ronon," the physicist grumbled settling himself down beside the Colonel.

Sheppard sighed, opened his eyes and turned his head to face the scientist, "I know. Look, he's hurting, there's nothing we can do Rodney. I can't force Ronon to answer me. Of all the stubborn people in the Pegasus galaxy, Ronon's got top dibs on that title. It worries me too, but right now I've got more than Ronon on my mind."

"What do you mean?" Rodney uttered, absently as he tapped at the device's screen.

"For instance, what the hell have they done to Teyla and Laura? Remember Wilkinson? Is he alive? What to do about Lorne and Orla. How do I get us off this ship before we become some Wraith's brunch," Sheppard wearily ground out.

"Oh right, yes," McKay muttered his head lowered in dejection as he tried not to complain about his hunger and discomfort. Rodney smiled as he remembered the device, "I got us an extra fifty meters on this thing,"

Sheppard felt his nerves jar and his hackles rise at the stupidity of Rodney's statement until he realized how unfair he was being, this was Rodney's coping mechanism, fixing things. He inwardly groaned at his own lack of compassion. "That's great Rodney, it'll be useful once we figure out a way to get out of this cell," the Colonel smiled a genuine smile at the scientist. Sheppard felt just slightly less of a bastard when Rodney beamed a smile of pleasure at being useful.

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant bowed in his head in submission before his Commander, the large Wraith was sprawled across the throne-like seat within his chamber.

"My Lord, we will meet with the Queen's Hive in three hours," the Lieutenant informed his master.

"Good. The Satedan, how's his behaviour? I want him tested before we hand over what will be left of him."

"He's broken my Lord; he believes his friends have been killed. I cannot be sure but he showed interest in the woman we took away for gene testing," the Lieutenant smirked.

"Is he fighting back?" the Commander growled.

"No my Lord, he just sits,"

"Good, he's broken, after all the Runner in him would never have allowed him to give up without a fight if he wasn't," the Commander laughed loudly. "Take him to the laboratory now, he should give you little trouble but do not trust him completely."

"Yes, Commander," replied the Wraith Lieutenant, his marbled looking skin was thinly stretched into a slash of smile revealing his pointed, blackened teeth.

* * *

Ronon heard heavy footfalls of approaching Drones and instantly forced himself to appear relaxed almost asleep while in reality he was keenly alert to all his surroundings.

The ex-Runner heard them approach the larger cell housing Sheppard and McKay. He wanted to get to his feet, rush to the bars and demand they leave his friends alone, instead as he lay on the cell's floor with his back still to the Wraiths, he ground his teeth together pulling his clenched fists to his chest controlling the rage for just a little longer.

Ronon listened as the larger cell's entrance was opened; he heard Sheppard's flippant remarks at being disturbed before his wake-up call was due. The Satedan snorted at his friend's remark knowing it was Sheppard's way of coping, he wasn't sure the Wraith would understand his sarcasm instead it would probably earn him some form of punishment.

As he listened to the voices, Rodney's nervous bark came through the loudest. Rodney could always be heard even if he didn't mean to be. The man didn't always know when to remain quiet especially when he was fearful for his life.

A voice joined in, finally, the one he'd been waiting for, the Wraith Lieutenant. He'd been accompanied by two Drones, Drones never said anything. His superior hearing allowed him to eavesdrop into the conversation; he wanted to know when to be ready. _Water, they were giving them water?_ Ronon was momentarily confused, _this is the Wraith. Why were they looking after humans so well?_ he thought - there had to be a reason. He was pretty sure the Wraith was actually paying attention to the human's condition, beyond what it took for them to be food, something was wrong.

Thoughts kept racing through Ronon's mind. Suddenly the only possible explanation hit him. Someone wanted the Lanteans alive enough that the Wraith aboard _**this**_ Hive were actually making sure they stayed alive. Realization slammed into the ex-Runner, the only person able to command Wraith to do this kind of bidding was a Queen. They had to be close to the Queen's Hive, that or they soon would be.

Of course, everything was beginning to make sense, the teams separated just after their arrival. _What was significant about the way they'd done it though?_ Ronon growled inwardly. _The Ancient gene_ he mentally punched the nearest wall in understanding. They'd been careful to divide them into who did and who didn't have the Ancient gene. Ronon scowled; _Sheppard and McKay both had the gene but then so had Orla and Lorne. Why hadn't they wanted to keep them alive?_

The footfalls of the Drones outside the Satedan's cell caught Ronon's attention bringing him back to his little charade. He heard his cell door open and the Wraith Lieutenant snap at him to get up. He refused to acknowledge their presence and demands.

"Get up now, Satedan," barked the Wraith

A Drone moved further into the cell approaching the prone body of the ex-Runner, it turned the stunner rifle around and slammed the butt of the rifle into the upper body of Ronon.

**TBC ... _Please review_**

* * *

_**A/N 2 - **_**"_Sakra McKay, to je lepší mít pravdu" - means "Damn it McKay, this better be right" in Czech._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this_**

* * *

Lorne stirred, his head throbbing. He tried to move, for a moment forgetting about the restraints fixing him to the gurney. His body ached and his chest felt like Ronon had used it as a punch bag. Slowly he moved his head from side to side taking in the sight of the empty laboratory and released the breath he'd been holding in relief. He glanced once more to his right, Orla was still unconscious. The Wraith had once again removed bone marrow from them, never once offering something for their pain and discomfort.

Lorne closed his eyes once more relieved to see Orla hadn't come around. At least unconscious she'd not feel the pain he knew she had to be in. He welcomed the blackness which began to envelop him, sighing slightly knowing his pain was over albeit only until they decided to wake him again.

* * *

Todd sat at the large wooden table occupying the briefing room once more. Woolsey and Caldwell sat before him, the latter not trying to disguise his hatred of him.

The large wooden doors behind them began to open revealing the slightly hyperactive figure of the Czech scientist, Dr. Zelenka. "Sorry I'm late, last minute glitch," he apologized smiling tightly as he sat beside Todd.

"Glitch?" Caldwell repeated, his tone impatient.

"Yes, the interface wasn't calibrated quite right but it's fixed now" Radek explained.

"That's some glitch Doctor, are you sure everything is ready to proceed?" Woolsey tactfully queried.

"Yes of course, everything's fine, we just needed to make some adjustments," Radek truthfully answered.

"Very well, we'll proceed. Todd, you mentioned we'd need to arrive before the Queen's Hive, do you have the exact co-ordinates of this... rendezvous?" Woolsey inquired.

"Of course, with the Ancient technology your ship's possess you'll be able to reach the destination in no time. By my calculations they're due to meet up in a few hours. There will of course be a small delay," Todd explained as he brought his hands held in the heavy handcuffs down onto the table top with a weighty clank.

"Delay? You never mentioned any delays?" Caldwell impatiently spat out.

"You do not expect a Queen to be waiting for her subjects do you? Her Hive will arrive after the Hive carrying Sheppard and the others. It would not be acceptable behaviour by the Queen to be so...," the Wraith elaborated.

"Needy?" offered Woolsey.

"Impatient," Todd chuckled at the men before him.

"So how much time do we have before the Queen's Hive joins the other Hive?" Caldwell tersely asked.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe ten minutes, as I've said she has a reputation, despite her great desire to have the captured humans. The Satedan's presence however will ensure the Queen will not wait too long. The glory from being the one to bring down such an embarrassment to the Wraith holds a great sway with this Queen. She has an established following amongst the Wraith, but by simply being Wraith, the desire for more power within this Queen is insatiable and that is your advantage."

"How exactly is that to our advantage?" Woolsey said.

"For a Wraith Queen she is young. We don't have the breeding pool we once had, the war with the Ancients reduced our Queen's numbers and it's never quite recovered since. A Wraith so young wouldn't normally have been elevated to Queen just yet. Her ways are not always in the best interest of the Hive, her ego is delicate," Todd cautiously revealed.

"I still don't see how this is to our advantage?" Woolsey sputtered.

"Her battle technique's untested and she's impatient," Caldwell grinned.

"Exactly. She's instructed the Hive to wait for her in orbit around the nearest planet to those co-ordinates I gave you. They'll assume after the prisoner exchange they'll begin culling the planet below. My sources claim the Hive carrying Sheppard and the others will be blown out of existence after the transfer is complete," Todd sighed.

"Am I the only one who's hearing this for the first time?" Caldwell bellowed in anger.

"No Colonel you're not. Todd, care to elaborate for us?" Woolsey demanded his lips pursing in frustration.

"The Hive carrying your people is commanded by an old Wraith, a strong, formidable Commander whose reputation and strength has earned him the right to a Hive. It is rare for a Hive to be controlled without a Queen but not unheard of. The Commander recently made an alliance with this Queen, we all need new Drones, do we not," Todd smirked to himself shaking his head at his own amused thoughts. "The Queen sees this Commander as a major threat to her existing alliance, as I've said our infrastructure is not what it used to be."

"If the Queen is going to eliminate the other Hive why did you ask us to destroy it?" Radek interjected.

Todd stared at the scientist as though he'd almost forgotten the quiet man. "The Queen will not succeed, this is a battle weary Wraith who'll see through the Queens tactics straight away, which is why I want you to destroy it," Todd beamed.

"What you're basically saying is the Queen's Hive will try to destroy the Hive carrying our people. That Commander will see through her plan and take her out, meanwhile we'll take out the Commander's Hive causing both Hive's to be destroyed," Caldwell reiterated as he sat back in his chair folding his arms.

"Sneaky isn't it?" Todd smirked.

"What about our people?" Woolsey added.

"We use the pass code generator," Radek interrupted.

"Will we have time?" Woolsey asked himself more than anyone else.

"It'll have to be," Caldwell said rising to his feet. "Dr. Zelenka, if you're ready to install your device in my ship?"

"Ahh, yes, well, it's already installed," the scientist muttered.

"Fine, then you and... Todd can accompany me on board the Daedalus and we'll head out to the co-ordinates he gave us," Caldwell said turning to the Lantean leader at his side. "Mr. Woolsey, if that's all."

Woolsey rose to his feet pulling down on his jacket as he did, "I think we've got everything covered Colonel. The only thing for me to add is to wish you good luck, come home safely Colonel, all of you," he smiled at military man who in return nodded his acknowledgement.

* * *

The butt of the Drones stunner rifle slammed into Ronon's upper body, again. Despite knowing what was coming Ronon still groaned aloud in pain as the rifle made contact. He had to act swiftly, take the element of surprise. Harnessing the rage and pain he'd stored within himself he quickly lashed out with his long legs taking the legs of the Drone out from under him. He didn't have time to wait and see what the reaction from the other Wraith would be.

He got to his feet and grappled with the Drone on the ground for control of the weapon. As he fought he managed to maneuver the stunner so it was pointed toward the Wraith Lieutenant. Sliding his left hand up the rifle he managed to activate the weapon's charge sending a blue bolt of energy at the Lieutenant. Ronon didn't have time to check that the Wraith had gone down as he continued to struggle for control of the rifle with the Drone.

Ronon's mind was two steps ahead of his body; he'd heard three pairs of footfalls enter the holding area. No doubt the other Drone would've seen his superior fall, heard the scuffle in the cell and would come to investigate. With a roar the Satedan pulled at the rifle raising the Drone off the floor and at the same time twisted himself around bringing the Drone around in front of him just in time to see it struck by an energy bolt. As the creature let go of the rifle and dropped to the floor Ronon brought the weapon up to face the second Drone at the entrance to his cell and fired, he watched as the Drone fell to the floor unconscious.

Ronon stood for a moment, the only clue to the effort the fight had taken out on him was his slightly laboured breathing. He faintly heard the voices of Sheppard and McKay calling to him but didn't answer. Ronon dragged the heavy bodies of the Lieutenant and Drones further into the back of the cell. Wasting no time he stood grabbed the rifle and stepped out of the cell. He swiped his hand over the panel beside the cell door, locking the three Wraiths inside.

"Damn it Ronon will you answer me!" Sheppard angrily hissed from his cell once more.

"What?" Ronon snapped back, confused at Sheppard's anger.

"What do you mean what? Thought you were catatonic in there," the Colonel growled.

Moving to the wall beside the largest cell Ronon swiped his hand across the panel opening the cell's door. "Had to make sure they thought they'd broken me," the Satedan replied simply.

"Glad to see they haven't buddy," Sheppard grinned as he walked out of the open cell his right hand coming to rest on the big man's shoulder.

"Got to avenge Orla and the others Sheppard," the ex-Runner stated firmly his features frozen in a blank expression.

"Ronon, listen to me buddy, we don't know for sure what's happened to Orla, Lorne or the others but if it's the worst case scenario do you really think Orla would want this?" Sheppard carefully replied.

"We can't stay here the Wraith will come looking for those and we don't know what surveillance they've got in here," Ronon replied nodding toward the Wraith in his old cell.

"Ronon, Sheppard's right. We need to find our people and get out of here," McKay urged from behind Sheppard.

"Why do you think they gave me this?" Ronon snarled reaching for the chain he'd tucked away bringing the golden necklace out and dangling it before Sheppard's face. "It's Orla's. They're taunting her death. I will avenge her death, Sheppard."

"I know, let's just do this the right way and not go off madly killing everyone until we can find out what's happened to them," Sheppard tried to convince Ronon.

"Hey, let's not forget I have this," Rodney waggled the Life Signs Detector before him.

"Hurmph," was the only noise the Satedan gave as he walked back to the cell he'd occupied. Ronon fired the rifle once more at the three bodies.

* * *

Colonel Caldwell fidgeted in his command chair, he was impatient to move on and begin the rescue plan and yet at the same time he understood the chances of their success, of his and his crews survival. He wasn't eager for his or his crew's demise but the military training in him was at the fore. _If this was how they were gonna go then let's get on with it_ he thought. Waiting for their outcome was nearly as bad knowing the odds if it.

"Major Marks, what's our status?" he mumbled to the man on his right.

"Dr. Zelenka and the Wraith... sorry Todd, are aboard Sir, we're waiting for the all clear from Atlantis and yourself, Sir," Marks replied.

"Don't apologize, Major, he's a Wraith. Just because Colonel Sheppard saw fit to give it a human name doesn't make it human," Caldwell expressed with a sigh.

"Yes Sir," Marks answered.

"If all systems are ready Major and the co-ordinates are entered into the database, let's get the all clear from Atlantis," Caldwell said.

"Yes Sir, we're ready to go," Marks reiterated. "Atlantis this is the Daedalus, we're ready to depart."

"Daedalus, this is Atlantis, you have a go. Good luck," Chuck's voice echoed around the bridge.

"Thank you Atlantis," Caldwell curtly answered nodding to Major Marks to begin their departure.

* * *

Ronon, Sheppard and McKay stood at the entrance to the holding bay. Their only weapon the stunner rifle Ronon held close to himself.

"So what's the plan?" McKay asked in a hushed tone.

"We kill Wraith," Ronon stated.

"Ronon, can we at least try some caution?" Sheppard hissed.

"Fine, but know one thing, Sheppard. I'm bringing Orla home, if it costs me my life to do so... so be it. I won't let this be her resting place," the Satedan replied his voice husky with emotion.

"Ronon..." Sheppard began.

"No Sheppard, I can't leave her behind, not here," Ronon replied his jaw set in determination.

Sheppard looked at his friend knowing he'd not persuade him otherwise. "Okay Chewie, let's all go home."

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this_**

* * *

Dr. Zelenka walked onto the Daedalus' bridge holding a data pad protectively in the crook of his left arm. Radek was nervous, not because Colonel Caldwell intimidated him military men in his eyes were usually all the same... ignorant of scientists and civilians. He was worried the device would take too long to work, if at all. The possible deaths of all the crew onboard would lie squarely on his shoulders. He let out an anxious breath, he was happy to stay in his laboratory and let people like Dr. McKay make all the hard choices. The scientist had always respected his boss, but now he'd come to understand that just maybe there was a little truth to Dr. McKay's claim's that he was indeed the most brilliant man in the Pegasus galaxy. He really didn't want to be in the position he was in ever again.

"Dr. Zelenka, glad you've joined us. Can I presume all the preparations for the warhead and your pass code generator are in place?" Caldwell questioned, raising an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

"Yes, Colonel, the warhead is ready to be deployed along with a small delay timer to allow us to jump into hyperspace before its ignition. The pass code generator has been fitted and is ready to be activated by this data pad," Radek patted the computer in his arms. "Also, we piggy backed the ships naquadah generator with the one from Atlantis. It'll allow us to put more power to the shields giving us more time to break the jamming codes," Radek beamed at Caldwell.

"Very good, Doctor. We'll be approaching the co-ordinates soon. Tell me more about what we can expect at those co-ordinates," the Colonel demanded.

"The planet is known within the Atlantis data base as P3-004Y. It has two moons nearby," Radek informed him a little perplexed.

"Good. Major Marks would you please inform our... guest that his presence is required on my bridge," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes Sir," Marks quickly replied.

* * *

Ronon reached into his dreadlocks, seconds later pulling out a deadly looking blade, "Here," he gruffly said, passing the knife to Sheppard. "Only had four, gave one to Lorne, now you've got one leaves me with two."

"Thanks," Sheppard answered twisting the knife in his hand getting used to its weight.

"Umm... hello... what about me?" Rodney almost whined.

"Think you can gut a Wraith?" Ronon stated, raising his eyebrow at McKay.

"Well, since you put it like that maybe I'll just stick with the Life Sign's Detector till we get our weapons back," Rodney nervously prattled.

"Wise choice, McKay," Sheppard tightly smiled patting the physicist on the shoulder. "Which way Ronon?"

"Armory. Won't have many guards, not many break-ins on a Hive,"

"Got a point," Sheppard snorted, "okay, let's do this quietly. McKay," he added.

* * *

"Colonel Caldwell, you required my... presence?" Todd teasingly acknowledged the man.

"There's a slight change in plan, I've considered all the options and this is how we're going to play it," Caldwell began to explain.

"Colonel, we had an agreement. In the briefing room you agreed to help me if I helped you," Todd snipped trying to control his rising ire.

"Oh we will I'm a man of my word. Only difference is we're not going stand there between two Hives and hope they don't notice us. There are two moons nearby to P3-004Y, the planet nearest the co-ordinates you gave us," Caldwell rose from his seat and approached the star maps nearby. Finding the planet he pointed to the two moons close by. "See these we're going to wait behind one of those for the Hive carrying Sheppard and Lorne's teams. This will give Dr. Zelenka a little extra time to be prepared to start searching for the jamming codes. We'll move as near to the Hive as we need to, when we need to. Hopefully, the codes will be found quickly and we'll be able to get our people off the Hive. Once we have our people we'll send a warhead as agreed into the Hive with a small time delay attached to it allowing us to open a hyperspace window and get out of dodge before the Hive explodes giving you what you wanted," the Colonel concluded crossing his arms showing he'd brook no argument over the matter.

"How will I know if the Hive really is destroyed?" Todd growled slightly aggrieved at the new plan.

"You can always stay and watch though I wouldn't recommend you do so," Caldwell smiled.

"What about the Queen's Hive?" Todd inquired.

"Not my problem," the Colonel stated moving back to his command chair. "Major Marks, please move us to the nearest moon to P3-004Y when we arrive and keep the sensors alert to any hyperspace windows opening."

"Yes Sir," Marks replied.

* * *

"What does that thing show?" Sheppard whispered, nodding at the LSD the scientists was holding.

"That we're surrounded by evil blue dots!" Rodney hissed.

"Surrounded," Sheppard cautiously asked before grabbing the device to see for himself. "Rodney, it shows Wraith but we're hardly surrounded by them."

"What the hell do you call being on a Hive full of Wraith then, slightly outnumbered?" McKay sputtered snatching back the device.

"Be quiet," Ronon growled.

Sheppard snapped his head up to look at his friend, "Ronon, calm down buddy,"

"Come on," the ex-Runner said before he disappeared from view around the corner leaving Sheppard and McKay in the holding area.

"Come on," Sheppard muttered as he grabbed Rodney's upper arm propelling him after Ronon.

* * *

Orla started to wake, before she'd even opened her eyes pain slammed into her leaving her breathless. Her chest hurt, her head throbbed and she felt weak as though she'd not eaten or slept in some time. Then she remembered; the blood they were taking. Not giving her or Lorne time to recover from the last batch of blood tests. Orla slowly moved her head to the left to look at Lorne, he looked asleep, and she hoped he was getting some rest both mentally and physically.

The small scientist looked about the room, her breathing hitched at the sight of the Wraith Scientist conducting whatever experiments he was doing. It was him, the one that always took their bone marrow. A small sob escaped her lips, _Dear god, no, please, no more._ _Where are they, the others? Ronon please ... _she thought. Tears began to fall down her cheeks unable to contain her fear any more.

The Wraith scientist heard a noise from the female, curious he moved toward the human. She was crying humans did that. _What a waste of emotion_ he thought. Watching the human he didn't know how best to stop the noise. _**Human, hear me, hear my voice.**_ He telepathically linked with the female. _**Calm, be calm, there is nothing you can do to change your situation so the quicker you accept it the better, now, silence human you hurt my ears.**_ He watched as he woman quietened, her sobbing giving way to small sniffling sounds. He returned to his experiments.

* * *

Ronon, Sheppard and McKay made their way through the almost deserted corridors. They occasionally ducked into a recess or back behind a corner they'd appeared from when Drones appeared seeming to mindlessly move about.

Eventually they made it to what appeared to be the armory; there was a single Drone standing guard. Ronon raised the stunner rifle, taking aim he fired at the Drone. As it fell to the floor the men hurried forward, Sheppard instantly reaching for the downed Drone's rifle.

"I'm not getting any readings from in here. It's either empty or there's a shield about it," McKay whispered.

Nodding his understanding Ronon swiped his hand across the door's panel. The door opened revealing a room full of weaponry.

Sheppard tried to bite his tongue but he could only remain quiet for so long. "Ronon, don't you ever do that again. There might've been Wraith inside."

Ronon shrugged and looked down at his friend replying, "What would you've done?"

"Look, Ronon, I'm gonna need you to ease up on the gung ho attitude. Caution Chewie, use it," Sheppard forcefully replied.

"Um, Ronon, are these yours?" McKay asked pointing to a small stack of wickedly gleaming knives.

Ronon moved to Rodney's side grunting in acknowledgement as he began secreting the knives about him.

"Oh, you're welcome... Conan," Rodney muttered as he moved away from the large Satedan.

"That's more like it," Sheppard grinned as he took in the sight of the P-90's before him. "Got your blaster here too, Ronon," he continued. Sheppard handed a P-90 to McKay then attached his own to his TAC vest. He passed Ronon's heavy blaster to him. "I'd like us to take all the guns for the others but there's only so much we can carry. Here, radio's, we'll need those," Sheppard said handing the radio's back to their owners. "Ronon and I can carry a spare P-90, what about you McKay. Got your hands full?"

"Yes, but I can carry one, just don't ask me to fire both," Rodney answered snarkily.

"Fine, here," Sheppard hauled the extra P-90 over Rodney's right arm so that it hung down his back.

"What now?" Rodney asked.

"We find the others," Ronon solemnly replied.

* * *

Inside the laboratory the Lieutenant looked at his test results once more, sighing. He was no closer to replicating the Ancient gene than before the Lanteans had been captured. He had enough of their marrow and blood. What was he not seeing? Stretching his long lithe body he decided to get some sleep, face this in a few hours. Nobody was going anywhere. He turned to face the humans strapped to the gurneys; they remained unconscious, the female had eventually succumed to sleep once more. The fact they were still alive amazed him, he'd heard humans possessed a low threshold for pain. These two surprised him in fact he thought _I could admire their conviction if they were more than simply food._ Moving away from the sleeping humans, he deactivated the force shield and opened the laboratory door and stepped out.

* * *

The Daedalus broke through the Hyperspace window exiting into a part of the Pegasus galaxy the Lanteans had yet to explore in detail. As the ship slowed P3-004Y appeared before the viewing screen of the bridge.

"Dr. Zelenka, is this planet occupied by humans," it was more a statement than question.

"Well...," Radek tried to think of the little information they'd gathered about the planet. "We've not explored it as it doesn't have a Stargate," the scientist revealed.

"There are human's on this planet, it is why we know of it, we keep track of where our food source is plentiful," Todd revealed.

"There's no Stargate...," Radek started to restate.

"We do not _need_ to use the Stargate's, we _choose_ to. There is a difference."

"Move us behind the nearest moon, Major and make sure to keep the sensors sweeping over a wide trajectory," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes Sir," Marks acknowledged.

* * *

Sheppard craned his neck around the door from the armory, keeping an eye out for Wraith. Glancing back into the room he whispered to McKay, "Got anything?"

"Lots of blue dots but nothing directly in the corridor," Rodney mumbled.

Ronon had dragged the downed Drone to the back of the armory stunning it again for good measure before he came to stand behind the physicist, "Can that thing tell which are our people?" he asked gruffly.

"No, you see the blue dots, non-human. Those three white dots are us, humans," Rodney explained.

"So we won't know if any white dots are from Atlantis?" the Satedan grouched.

"I'm sorry Ronon, no, all we'll know is they'll be human."

Sheppard checked the adjacent corridor was clear once more before beckoning Ronon and McKay to follow him.

The trio stepped out, Sheppard on point, McKay in the middle and Ronon watching their six.

**TBC ... _Please review_**

* * *

**_A/N - Couldn't resist adding McKay's old name for Ronon, not with Jason Momoa's new role._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this.**

**_A/N - Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

Sheppard edged himself and the muzzle of his P-90 around the corner, careful to make as little noise as possible, the corridor was clear. He gave the signal for Rodney and Ronon to follow when McKay frantically grabbed at his TAC Vest pulling him back around the corner.

"Two blues coming this way, Sheppard," Rodney hissed, shoving the Life Signs Device into Sheppard face for added effect.

"Fine, a 'hang on Sheppard' would've sufficed, McKay," the Colonel grouched, pushing the scientist off him.

The sound of heavy footfalls reached the corridor, Sheppard looked at Rodney, "Still two?"

Rodney nodded swallowing the anxiety that always rose when trouble was about to show.

Sheppard nodded at Ronon, the understanding passing between the men, _look after Rodney but have my back_.

Sheppard quickly rounded the corner coming face to face with two Drones.

Neither of the Drones expected to meet a wandering human, especially not an armed human, their reactions delayed by surprise cost them their lives as Sheppard instantly fired at both Drones, hitting them squarely in the chest.

"Let's move it guys," Sheppard ordered knowing the shots would've been heard.

Ronon and McKay joined Sheppard in the corridor. Ronon immediately grabbed at the Drones bodies dragging them with effort into a nearby recess in the corridor's wall.

"Wait, I'm getting four white dots, humans, in the next corridor about hundred metres," Rodney enthusiastically replied.

"Let's go," Ronon impatiently demanded.

As the trio began to move down the corridor the Hive's alarm system began to throb, alerting the Wraith of the human's escape.

"Guess they noticed the Wraith in the cells," Sheppard grumbled.

"We have to move, now, they'll know where we're headed," Ronon urgently barked.

"He's got a point, come on, we've gotten this far," Sheppard replied re-taking his position on point.

* * *

Slowly the three men made their way down the next corridor, senses heightened to all possible outcomes. "Here, coming up here," McKay uttered pointing further down the corridor.

Spurred on by the chances it could be their friends the three men hurried forward the last few meters.

Reaching the new corridor the sight of rows of cocoons spread all the way down the right hand side of the hallway momentarily shocked them. Ronon was the first to react; pulling at the deadly blade sheathed at the small of his back and moved forward checking each of the cocoons as he did. "They're not all full," he shouted back.

Ronon's words echoed about the corridor, their impact was all that was needed to get Sheppard and McKay moving once again. Following Ronon they glanced at the chambers, Sheppard ground his teeth his hatred threatening to overwhelm him. _Had these cocoons been full earlier? _He wondered.

"Here," Ronon snapped at the sight of Wilkinson, Cadman and Teyla before brought his knife up to begin slashing at the webbing and thick rope-like veins holding Lieutenant Laura Cadman in place.

"Ronon, give me a knife," McKay demanded as he stuffed the LSD into his TAC Vest. Quickly taking the offered knife McKay too began cutting at the webbing enclosed about Wilkinson.

Sheppard rushed to Teyla's cocoon, he reached for the knife Ronon had given him earlier, and he began to slash at the binds of the Athosian's cocoon. "Teyla, talk to me," he demanded.

"John? Is that really you?" Teyla mumbled.

"It's me Teyla, hold on, we'll get you all out," Sheppard promised as he tore at the last of the cocoons bindings.

"Ronon?" Laura asked her voice wobbling with emotion.

"I've got you Laura," the Satedan answered pulling the Marine from the confines of the cocoon.

"How's Wilkinson, McKay?" Sheppard inquired as he laced his arm around the Athosian hauling her free of the recess.

"Almost there," McKay huffed, the webbing surprisingly tough to cut through.

"Take Laura, McKay," Ronon said passing the Marine into the scientist's embrace. Ronon began cutting the Lieutenant out of his bindings, the man remained unconscious.

"He's only woken a few times, his head injury's bad Ronon, he won't be able to walk," Cadman declared.

"Damn it," Ronon replied as he hauled the young Marine free. "I'll carry him for now. We need to find Orla and Lorne," he growled.

* * *

The Hyperspace window opened expelling the Daedalus before the planet P3-004Y.

"Initial sweep of the sensors give us an all clear, Sir," Marks immediately responded.

"Move us behind the nearest moon, Major," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes Sir,"

Seconds later the Daedalus found itself behind a dark grey moon.

"All sensors working on a long range trajectory, Colonel," Marks replied.

"Dr. Zelenka, this is the last chance you'll have to make any adjustments to either the pass code generator or the warhead," Caldwell barked from his seat to the Czech scientist.

* * *

"Let's get everyone to a safer position, Ronon, McKay, how's the blue dot situation?" Sheppard asked as he held on to Teyla with his left arm and brought his P-90 up with his right.

"Give us a few moments, John and we will be fine. It has been a while since any of us have eaten or drunk anything, but we will be fine," Teyla stated.

"Well until then, Teyla, how about you just lean on me until you do," Sheppard replied.

"Not too bad as long as we don't head back the way we came," McKay grunted as he tried to hold onto a swaying Cadman and read the Life Signs Detector in the other.

"We need to move now," Ronon reiterated as he shifted the inert body of the young Marine on his shoulder.

"Let's go," Sheppard nodded.

* * *

"Report!" bellowed the Wraith Commander at the Lieutenant before him.

"The human's have somehow escaped the holding area, we believe they're still onboard the Hive, my Lord,"

"The Runner, is he gone too?" the Wraith Lord shouted.

"Yes my Lord," the Lieutenant admitted, his head bowing in submission.

The Commander roared his displeasure; his teeth bared, he shot cross his chamber to the submissive Lieutenant. Bringing his right hand up he slammed the back of his hand into the Lieutenant's face causing the Wraith to stumble backwards grunting in pain. "Bring me the humans or pay for this with your life," the Commander snarled as he watched the Lieutenant stagger to the chamber door exiting it as he held the back of his hand to its mouth.

* * *

"Here," Sheppard urged as he steered Teyla into a nearby small room. "We can catch our in breath here, Rodney, what have we got?" he panted.

"Now the alarms raised there's blue dots all over, if we're quick and don't spend too much time here, it's reasonably clear to the left of this corridor," he complained as he leaned Cadman against the small room's wall.

"Is he okay, he doesn't make a sound when I move," Ronon grunted as he laid the unconscious Marine on the floor of the room.

Teyla shakily moved toward the young Marine on the floor, she raised her hand to the pulse at his neck, "He is still alive, his pulse is weak but he is alive."

"We have little time now that the alarms activated," McKay stated the obvious.

"Still got to find Orla and Lorne," Ronon said through gritted teeth.

"Ronon, do you really think that is wise?" Teyla replied her face a mixture of emotions.

"What would you have me do Teyla, leave her here?" Ronon said angrily.

"You and I both know, what Orla and Lorne's cries meant. You should not do this Ronon, do not let the last memory you have of her be that of a... shell of the woman she once was," Teyla implored.

Ronon face flashed with emotion, "I'll not leave her here, Teyla."

"Can you live with that image Ronon, of Orla... like that, is that what you really want?" the Athosian argued.

"No it's not. The Wraith destroyed Sateda and everything it stood for. Orla gave me a chance to have something back. They're not going to keep her. I'll take her home, bury her with honour," he rasped.

"Ronon, Orla wouldn't want you to do this," Laura gently added.

"I'll die before I let this be her resting place," he snarled making it evident he wouldn't change his mind.

"Ronon's not gonna change his mind, we'd better get a move on, I'm betting the place will be swarming with Wraith out there looking for us," Sheppard wearily replied looking at his friend's determined face.

Ronon gave the briefest nod, the edges of mouth barely lifting into smile as a sign of his thanks to Sheppard for his understanding.

"John, how is your concussion?" Teyla broached as she stood steadying herself against Sheppard.

"Aww no worries, got a headache but at least I can see and I've stopped wanting to heave," he chuckled.

"Cadman take the Life Signs Detector would you, I can't hold onto you, a P-90 and the device. Let me know when we find white dots and when blue dots are close," McKay mumbled as he held onto the Lieutenant.

Ronon once again picked up the unconscious Marine, grappling the man over his shoulder he grunted, adjusted the weight until he felt happier then withdrew his blaster from his holster.

"McKay what've we got?" Sheppard asked.

"Ask Cadman, remember blue and white dots," he huffed as he tried to keep the unsteady Marine upright whilst holding a P-90.

"_Somebody_ tell me," Sheppard scorned.

"We have about six white dots a hundred twenty metres away with eight blue dots closing in on our position" Cadman breathlessly explained.

"Eight? Great, Ronon, how many you think you can take out before getting stunned?" Sheppard asked.

"Two or three, more if I have back up," the ex-Runner shrugged.

"Cadman how's your aim?" Sheppard asked

"Good enough to kick Wraith ass, Sir," Laura answered.

Sheppard nodded, "Get a P-90 Marine, we need all the help we can get," Sheppard sighed.

"John, give me a weapon. I am capable of helping," Teyla proclaimed holding her hand out.

"How are they going to be of use? They can't even stand properly?" McKay said.

"Don't need to be able to do anything fancy, McKay, just point and shoot," Cadman smirked.

"Make sure it's the Wraith you're shooting at!" Rodney sarcastically bit back.

"Hey, come on, we've got enough problems without bickering between ourselves," Sheppard remarked. Taking his position on point once more the Colonel carefully checked the empty corridor. "All clear guys," he added slowly exiting the small room.

* * *

One by one the small group made their way back into the corridor, Teyla and Laura still slightly wobbly from lack of food and water. Wilkinson hung inert from the large ex-Runner's shoulder.

"Eight incoming hostiles from our six's, Sir," Cadman informed the Colonel.

"Okay let's stop here and try to take a position along the walls, in a recess if there is one. McKay move yourself to the back I want you their last target," Sheppard ordered as he released his hold on Teyla watching as she used the wall for support. "Cadman and Ronon, I want you two up front with me, Teyla watch over Rodney and Wilkinson. Remember we've got the element of surprise, I think. Wait until they've rounded the corner. Don't want any of them breaking away to get help."

Sheppard took his position at the head of the group. Ronon was to his right, Cadman slightly behind him with Teyla and Rodney guarding Wilkinson at the rear.

"Keep an eye on that device, McKay, wouldn't want any unexpected surprises from behind you," Sheppard half joked.

"They're coming," hissed the physicist and the group fell into a silent waiting game.

* * *

The footfalls of eight Wraiths marching in unison filled the corridor before anyone caught sight of the Drones. Eventually the Drones appeared from around the corner, the small group did as Sheppard had ordered and allowed the Wraiths to clear the corner fully before they began to open fire.

Ronon fired his energy blaster, the red bolts of energy slammed into the first Drone; it fell immediately to the floor. His weapon moved onto the Drone directly behind it, the red blast hitting the Drone squarely in the chest.

Sheppard released the trigger of the P-90 in his hands, the recoil a familiar sensation as he watched the Drone before him collapse blood oozing from the wounds to its chest. On auto pilot, he aimed and fired at the Drone behind it, wounding it he felt a little retribution as his next bullet brought down the Drone.

Blue energy bolts flashed past Sheppard and Ronon, as they ducked and moved from side to side to avoid being hit by the stunner rifles discharge. Flashes of blue hit the walls of the corridor, one hitting the floor just past Sheppard.

McKay howled in pain as a blue bolt of energy hit him in the foot, the pain instantly travelled up the scientist leg while the foot itself remained numb. "Sonovabitch" he exclaimed trying to keep himself upright.

Cadman fired her P-90 at the incoming Wraith, it felt as though the automatic rifle weighed more than she did. Securing the weapon in her arms once more she pressed on the trigger firing at the Drones not really going for accuracy more hit as much as she could before she'd collapse with exhaustion.

Teyla ducked and dodged the energy bolts breathing heavily, bringing the weapon to her shoulder she fired at the few remaining Wraith hoping she'd hit something before her body collapsed also. With a grunt of satisfaction she watched as one of the Drones chest turned crimson before it fell to the floor.

Ronon growled through gritted teeth as he was hit with a blast from a stunner rifle, he kept upright. Raising his blaster once more he fired the red burst of energy at the approaching Wraith, his limbs felt the tingle which came from being hit, he could withstand about three blasts compared to the one each of his friends could take. This only made Ronon more determined, he needed to fight twice as hard as everyone else.

Sheppard hit the last Wraith, diving to his right as he did to avoid the Wraith's incoming blast. Lying on the floor Sheppard raised his head slightly looking at the pile of Wraith before them. "We did it," he said, surprised they'd actually managed to not get re-captured.

"Rejoice quickly, Sheppard, we've got Wraith descending at a rapid rate, more than we can handle. We've got no option but to keep moving forward and now," McKay barked as he tried to pull himself to his feet, stumbling he cursed at his lame foot.

**TBC .... _Please review_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for your friendship and for being my wonderful beta_**. **_Thank you for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

"Let's move, Rodney's right, we don't have much time," Sheppard said as he moved toward Teyla once again lacing his arm around the small Athosian's waist to keep her upright.

"Thank you, John," Teyla weakly muttered as she leant into Sheppard.

"So, if we do find Lorne and Orla, what then? Anyone happen to have any ideas how we get off this Hive?" McKay winced as he tried to right himself his foot refusing to help.

"Steal a Dart," Ronon quickly replied as he reached for the inert body of Wilkinson. The Satedan adjusted the young man's weight onto his shoulders once again before reaching for his holstered blaster. A small grunt barely audible came from the young Marine and everyone instantly froze listening for any other sounds.

Moments later when no further noises had been heard from the Lieutenant hanging over Ronon's shoulder, Laura stepped closer and tentatively called out, "Stephen?" A feint gurgling sound came from the Marine.

"As much as I'd like us to stop and help Wilkinson folks we don't have time. McKay, how many blue dots are headed this way?" Sheppard demanded as he re-took his position on point, Teyla in one hand and P-90 in the other.

"Too many, all headed towards this corridor, we need to move, now," Rodney urged with a hint of panic in his voice.

* * *

"Hyperspace window opening in, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, hyperspace window established, incoming Wraith Hive ship, Sir," Marks announced to the bridge crew.

"Dr. Zelenka..." was all Caldwell managed to say before the Czech scientist interrupted him.

"Ready Colonel, pass code generator is now going active. Shield strength can be increased Colonel. The warhead is awaiting deployment."

"Good, keep me informed Doctor, I don't suppose 'hurry up' would help?" Caldwell nervously muttered.

Radek began to read the information on the data pad, as he began to process the information he realized they were too far out. "We need to move nearer to the Hive Colonel, the pass code cannot pick up the jamming code properly," Radek explained as he anxiously tapped on the data pad.

"Major Marks, raise the shields, on my mark move us out from behind this moon," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes Sir," Marks replied.

* * *

"Six white dots just over a hundred meters ahead," McKay reiterated to Sheppard.

"Let's move out," Sheppard replied, his weapon trained on the corridor before him.

Laura held onto Rodney as she righted her still unsteady feet. Rodney in turn held onto Cadman as he tried to move forward, his foot numb and uncooperative.

Ronon as usual brought up the rear, the gentle moaning from his passenger increasing as they moved down the open corridor.

"Sheppard, we've got four dots coming up on the right and two on the left about ten meters afterward," McKay hissed as he dragged himself along.

As the corridor widened slightly a door appeared on the right. Sheppard released his hold on his P-90 allowing it to rock slightly against his chest as it hung from his TAC vest. He leant Teyla against the door frame then raised his hand to swipe it across the door's access panel, he froze hand in mid-air, "Any blue dots in there, McKay?"

"Not that I can tell," the physicist answered.

"That you can tell?" Sheppard repeated McKay's statement.

"None, unless they've found a way to hide from this device in the last five minutes," Rodney barked as his foot began to tingle in what he hoped was a good sign.

"Stay here, all of you. That includes you Chewie," Sheppard ordered.

Sheppard raised his P-90 and brought his hand down the panel opening the room. Stepping inside he cautiously checked the area around him. That was when he saw them, four human's bound in cocoons. Sheppard rushed forward checking each cocoon, the faces not known to him he felt a tremor of relief quickly followed by anxiety and shame at his happiness his friends were not within the cocoons.

Knowing he couldn't help these people he turned and exited the room, his arm reaching out for the small waist of the Athosian, finding comfort as much as much as offering Teyla help . Looking at his team mates and colleagues he shook his head and quickly looked away.

"There are two more ahead, Ronon," Laura said looking at the stoic ex-Runner.

In silence the six human's made their way solemnly toward the next two white dots.

* * *

"Confirmed, shields are at 100% with the naquadah generator awaiting activation," Major Marks loudly confirmed.

"Charge weapons and bring us closer to the Hive, I want that extra power to the shields at a moment's notice, Doctor," Caldwell growled from his seat.

"Of course," Radek replied.

"And so it begins," Todd stated, all eyes turning to the Wraith who'd remained so quiet.

The Daedalus crept from behind the moon until it finally came into view of the Hive ship.

"Doctor," Caldwell barked.

"It's working, the generator's searching for the code," Radek replied a note of relief evident in his voice.

"They've spotted us Sir, the Hive's charging its weapons," Marks relayed.

"Fire weapons, keep me informed on the shields," the Colonel calmly ordered.

* * *

"Here, just ahead," McKay informed Sheppard.

"Any Wraith?" the Colonel turned to the scientist for confirmation.

"No," McKay answered looking at the LSD. "We've half the Hive about to bear down on us from behind though."

"Just try to stay calm, Rodney," Sheppard said patiently.

Letting go of Teyla Sheppard swiped at the door's entry panel. With his P-90 at the ready he watched the door slide open and he quickly entered the room. The Colonel's eye's swept the laboratory checking for any immediate threat. Hi gaze falling almost instantly on the prone bodies of Major Lorne and Dr. Grant. He hurriedly scanned their bodies for any signs of feeding; finding nothing to indicate they'd been fed upon Sheppard released the breath he'd been holding; shaking with relief he stepped nearer the gurneys.

"Ronon, guys," Sheppard bellowed from beside the gurney holding his 2IC.

"Lorne, Lorne, can you hear me?" Sheppard urged his hand instantly went to the Major's neck checking his pulse. "He's alive, pulse is weak but he's alive."

Ronon set down Wilkinson and swiftly moved to Orla's side, choking on his emotions, he remained quiet not able to even utter her name. Checking her pulse with a shaking hand, he let out a shuddering breath at the weak pulse beat beneath his fingers. He began to tear at the restraints holding her to the gurney. He took in her torn and blood spattered uniform, resolving to control the anger until he had her somewhere safe. Right now he was desperate to hold her.

"They are alive," Teyla choked, her hand covering the sobs escaping.

"How are we going to move Lorne and Orla if they're unconscious?" McKay asked relief tempered by the impossibleness of their situation.

Ronon tore at the last of the restraints, seeing the IV-like tube running from her arm. "Can this come out?" He asked of Laura, not wanting to cause Orla further harm.

"Lorne's got one too," Sheppard called out to Laura.

"Should be able to pull it out, carefully," the red head guessed, her limited medic training never having covered such ordeals.

* * *

The first wave of weapons fire impacted with the Daedalus, the ship rocked at its ferocity, the bridge lighting up with a flashes of orange as the Hive's weapons found their targets.

"Shields, report," Caldwell shouted as he braced himself in his commander chair.

"Down to sixty percent, minimal damage being reported, Sir," Marks yelled as another blow impacted the Daedalus.

"Doctor," the Colonel bellowed.

"Almost, I have the first third of the sequence," Radek cried out as he cradle the data pad while bracing himself against the bridge's railings.

"How long!" the Colonel growled out.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Zelenka apologized.

* * *

"Sheppard, can you carry Wilkinson?" Ronon asked as he scooped Orla into his arms.

"Sure thing buddy, gonna need McKay and Cadman to move Lorne though. Teyla, can you manage on your own?"

"Of course, do not worry over me, John," Teyla replied her face blushed with emotion.

Orla started to wake she could feel hands on her, movement, _Wraith_ she thought. Forcing her eyes open she waited for them to focus on the image before her, as her mind cleared somewhat she saw the face of her lover, Ronon. Confusion flooded her mind, she didn't understand what was happening. Thoughts ran at her all at once, one stronger than all the others. She heard him, the Wraith who'd used them for his testing purposes, his voice echoed in her mind, _**Every time another human touches you anywhere your body will begin to burn. Humans will cause your skin to blister and burst. The pain will be immense, you will feel like you're dying. Just one touch and you will howl in agony the likes you've never experienced. **_As the thoughts began to register in her mind Orla tried to twist out of Ronon's arms, she needed to get away from the pain he was inflicting on her. Eventually her whimpering turned into screams of horror before she passed out, her brain unable to cope with the sensations her nerves were bombarding it with.

Lorne heard a woman cry out, Orla, he tried to waken but he was exhausted. He felt hands on him, _Wraith_. He didn't want to open his eyes or focus on what they were doing but he knew he needed to make contact for Orla's sake. Slowly he opened his eyes, before him was the image of a woman, it confused him. He could hear a voice, one he recognized from somewhere. Lorne blinked a few times moving his head to stare at the man beside his gurney, _Sheppard,_ he thought. He looked down at the pressure on his arms, saw the hands touching his skin, the words flooded back to him _**Humans will cause your skin to blister and burst. The pain will be immense, you will feel like you're dying. Just one touch and you will howl in agony the likes you've never experienced. **_Lorne roared in pain, he pulled his arms into himself as he tried to avoid their touches; the more he struggled the more they touched him. Neurons fired in rapid succession until Lorne lost consciousness also.

"What the hell?" Sheppard looked at the red head beside him.

"What's wrong with them?" Ronon demanded.

"No idea, this is way beyond any basic first aid I was taught," Cadman replied looking between Orla and Lorne in confusion.

* * *

"Shields down to thirty percent," Marks informed Caldwell.

"Dr. Zelenka," Caldwell urged.

"Almost, we're almost there, another minute," he rasped fingers tapping at the data pad.

"Activate the extra naquadah generator; prepare the warhead with a two minute time delay. Give me a damage report," the Colonel commanded as the Daedalus shook once more from the Hive's onslaught.

"Naquadah generator activated Sir, Shields holding at eighty percent, warhead is ready to go Sir, we're compiling damage reports now Sir," Marks reported.

"We've got it, the code! We're successfully jamming their codes," Radek exclaimed excitedly as he continued to tap at the data pad. "Searching for subcutaneous tracking devices," he uttered frantically typing away.

"When you have them Doctor, beam them directly to the infirmary and send that warhead in," Caldwell demanded.

"Mám je," Radek excitedly yelled as he watched the confused expressions of his colleagues. "I have them, all eight of them," he beamed.

"Beam them to the infirmary, Doctor. Major Marks as soon as they're onboard send the warhead through and get us the hell out of here," the Colonel bellowed.

"We're picking up Wraith Darts Colonel," Marks urgently reported.

"We have them," the Czech scientist grinned.

"Warhead with two minute delay beaming down now Sir. Hyperspace window opening Sir," Marks declared urgently.

"It's the Queen's Hive," roared Todd.

"Get us out of here," Caldwell bellowed as the bridge took another direct hit.

A second later as the Daedalus exited via a hyperspace window. The Queen's Hive entered the space above P3-004Y.

The Queens Hive came along side the Commander's Hive, the ship had sustained multiple hits and glowed orange within itself. Moments later the Hive exploded in a pure white ball of energy encompassing the Queen's Hive, scattering the space above P3-004Y with pieces of debris.

**TBC ... _Please review_**

* * *

**A/N - For those not wanting the guys rescued just yet, the story is far from over so I hope you're not too disappointed !**

**Mám je - Means 'got them' in Czech.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

The Daedalus' infirmary was flooded with an almost blinding white light.

Its' staff stood to one side awaiting their new patients shielding their eyes from the glare. As the light faded it revealed the sight of the two missing teams holding onto each other offering support and needing it. Ronon stood holding an unconscious Orla; Sheppard gripped the groaning Marine hanging from his shoulder. Rodney and Laura held up the inert figure of Lorne while Teyla swayed on her feet, her hand hovering near Cadman's shoulder.

For a moment all was silent, the realization for the infirmary crew that they'd actually rescued their people from a Hive ship _**and**_ lived to see it began to dawn on them.

For Sheppard's team and the conscious Laura Cadman reality was slightly slower to hit home, they blinked still blinded from the Daedalus' transport beam. As their eyes adjusted and they took in their surroundings, relief flooded them with the understanding that they'd been rescued.

"Let's go people," a young doctor bellowed.

* * *

Shaken from their reverie the infirmary staff instantly moved toward their patients. A nurse took hold of the swaying Teyla guiding her to the nearest bed as another ushered Rodney and Laura to a bed to relieve them of their charge. A large male orderly moved toward Sheppard but the Colonel shook his head declining the offer to let go of his heavy load. Sheppard slowly walked over to a nearby bed, placing Wilkinson on the bed before he began to shudder with exhaustion. Ronon in turn also refused to let the nurses take Orla from him instead laying her as gently as he could on a bed next to Teyla, his eyes never leaving her.

The Daedalus' resident Doctor was a Dr. Franks, he was young but experienced. He was tall and slender but he'd grown used to ordering the military contingent on the Daedalus to do as they were told in his infirmary and so approached Ronon's hovering figure with determination.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dex isn't it? I'm going to need you to move and let my staff help this woman," he firmly told the stoic Satedan.

Ronon heard the Doctor's command as he stared at Orla and ignored him; he wasn't leaving her side until he knew she was alright. Until he knew what the Wraith had done to her.

The ignored doctor became indignant, repeating his request in a louder voice.

"Doc?" Sheppard groaned beside the young man.

"Colonel, what're you doing up, you've sustained nasty injuries and need medical attention, please go back to your bed," he berated the Colonel.

"Doc, listen, if you want to help Orla and get Ronon to accept treatment you're going to have to get the big guy into a bed beside her. He won't move otherwise," Sheppard replied, swaying as exhaustion and his injuries threatened to overtake him.

"Colonel, I really..."

"Doc, listen to me, you really think he's gonna listen to you?" Sheppard uttered as he nodded in the direction of the behemoth ex-Runner. "Ronon let the doctors and nurses do their jobs buddy. She's safe now. Get yourself seen to, that's an order," the Colonel wearily commanded as he turned and headed back to his bed.

Dr. Franks moved closer to Ronon, thinking carefully about the Colonel's words, "Mr. Dex, if we move a bed next to... Orla, would you let us see to you and the young woman," he offered.

Ronon turned to face the doctor and nodded his agreement then turned to watch over Orla once more.

* * *

Dr. Williams looked into the eyes of the unconscious Marine laying on the bed; she tested his pupil's reactions and turned to the nurse at her side. "How are his vitals?"

"His BP is low, 110/60; temp is 98.6 degrees, pulse sluggish at 50 and respiration low at 10," the nurse explained.

"He's struggling, there's probably a bleed somewhere. Make sure he gets scanned first so we can prep the OR. Have them type and cross match the blood, four pints," Williams ordered as she entered her orders into the young Marine's chart and moved on to the Colonel.

Sheppard groaned as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the infirmary bed, his head and body ached. The doctor was flashing a light in his back and forth in his good eye, adding to the king sized headache he owned. A young nurse moved to his side and began to take his vitals.

Finally the doctor stopped torturing Sheppard to reveal, "You've got a concussion."

"You know what Doc, that, I could've told _you_," he said grimacing in pain as the doctor poked at the swelling covering most of his other eye.

"This is nasty too..." the female doctor continued.

"You think?" he answered sharply and tried to swallow the pain.

"We'll get you under a scanner to see just what kind of damage we're talking about. I don't want to prescribe anything for the pain until we have the results. I'm sorry. You'll have to surrender your side arm before your scan, Colonel."

"Its fine, Doc. Really," Sheppard bluffed. "What I'd really like to know is how the rest of my people are."

The doctor nodded to the nurse that they were finished for the moment before looking back at the Colonel. "We've only taken preliminary vitals so far, but the Marine you brought in is holding on. We are getting him under the scanner now and prepping the OR for surgery. The two women," she nodded toward Teyla and Cadman, "are dehydrated and a little banged up, but otherwise doing well. I haven't seen the charts on the others yet, but we will give you a report on those as soon as possible." She nodded at him as she finished her quick analysis. She understood these people had been through a lot together, but she needed to get scrubbed in for the Marine's surgery. "I'm needed in surgery, Colonel."

John nodded at her, "Thanks, Doc."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Rodney cried as the nurse tried to pry his boot from his partially stunned foot.

"Dr. McKay, if your foot is stunned how does it hurt?" she chided.

"It's partially stunned, the rest is all pins and needles only more knitting needles than pins and right where your grabbing!" he seethed, his nostrils flaring as he thrashed his head against the pillow.

"Dr. McKay, your boot is off," the nurse sighed. "Now, Doctor, can you tell me where else it hurts?"

Rodney levered himself up off the bed slightly looking at the nurse in an incredulous fashion. "Where it hurts," he replied. "Let me tell you about hurt," he fumed as the nurse beside his bed sighed once more.

* * *

"Mr. Dex," Dr. Franks began.

"Sort out Orla," Ronon gruffly ordered.

"Mr. Dex,"

"I said, help her. Look at her, she's been bleeding," he growled out his voice raised with worry.

"The other doctor's will see to her as soon as her vitals have been established. Now please, I need to take a look at you," Franks implored the Satedan.

"YOU look at her," he snarled in return.

"Fine, if I look at her will you let me see to you afterward?" The doctor argued.

"Fine," Ronon conceded.

Moving toward the bed between Ronon and Teyla, Dr. Franks began a visual examination of his unconscious patient. He could see she'd suffered the trauma to chest, her clothes torn and bloody. She had a vivid bruise along her jaw line but otherwise seemed to be unhurt.

"Vitals please nurse," he automatically ordered.

"BP is 140/90, temps 99 degrees, pulse 70 and respiratory rate at 20," the nurse relayed.

Franks scowled, turning to face Ronon he asked, "Has she been ill, fighting a cold or infection?"

"No," Ronon instantly replied getting up from his bed in concern.

"Mr. Dex, please," Franks ordered his hand coming to rest firmly on Ronon's chest. "Let us do our job." Franks watched relieved as Ronon began to back away.

Moving toward Orla he carefully examined her exposed bruised and bloodied chest. His gloved hand gently moved over what appeared to be puncture wounds. "Nurse, I want Orla in the scanner stat, make sure we get a clear image of these wounds."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse complied.

Turning back to Ronon he continued, "When I know more you'll know, I promise…" Dr. Franks was cut off from saying more as a female doctor called out to him from Lorne's bedside.

"Dr. Franks, can I see you a moment, please."

"What have you got, Dr. Benson," he replied as he moved to the Major's side.

"Normal healthy male, beamed in unconscious, no head trauma. His vitals are raised as though he's fighting an infection and look," Benson's gloved hand moved to the puncture wounds dotted on the Major's sternum. "He's got some kind of puncture wounds, there's blood and bruising, I can only think of one reason for this but...," she stared incredulously at Franks.

"I've just sent a female with exactly the same symptoms to the scanner, make sure he goes next and concentrate the image on the chest wounds. If it is what it appears to be then I don't understand it" Franks stated absently.

Sheppard eavesdropping on the discussion between the two doctors, struggled to sit up in his bed, "Looks like what, Doctor?"

"Colonel," Franks blurted out as he quickly turned to face in the direction of Sheppard's bed. "Please, let us worry about what things looks like for now."

"Not a chance, Doc. These are my people, they've been through hell and I want to know what you think the Wraith did to them," Sheppard demanded now sitting up.

"Colonel...," Franks began.

"What's wrong with them," Ronon roared as he pushed aside the nurse tending the cuts to his face.

Franks sighed and lowered his head knowing he'd never control the men before him. Raising his head he looked at Sheppard then Ronon, "At this stage it's only a guess, but the marks on both Orla and ..."

"Lorne, Major Evan Lorne," Sheppard interjected.

"The marks Major Lorne and Orla are both exhibiting are consistent with bone marrow retrieval, but to remove it from the sternum is drastic. Normally a patient would have the marrow removed from the pelvic cradle under a general aesthetic. If the puncture wounds are just that then chances are both are struggling with an infection. It's quite common after retrieval," Franks explained.

"Bone marrow what the hell would the Wraith want with their bone marrow?"Sheppard uttered stunned

"Oh my god," Rodney cried out.

"McKay...," Ronon warned.

"No, no, no ... both Orla and Lorne have the Ancient gene right? The only reason to extract marrow is to retrieve cells, cells are like building blocks. They had to be using their marrow to try and make an artificial Ancient gene!" He explained.

As everyone pondered Rodney's words a blood curdling scream came from the adjacent scanner room.

"Orla!" Ronon roared as he ran into the scanner room quickly followed by Dr. Franks and a struggling Sheppard.

"Orla" the Satedan called out as he reached her side in time to see her lose consciousness. "What did you do?" he growled at the nurse beside Orla.

"Nothing, she began to wake as we were positioning her for the scanner. She looked at us then started to cry and scream. You got here just as she lost consciousness again," the nurse explained looking between Franks and Ronon.

"Dr. Franks, Major Lorne is waking up," a nurse called out as she poked her head inside the scanner room.

"I'll be right with you," Franks answered, looking at the nurse before him he continued, "carry on with the scan, if she wakes distressed again call me or Dr. Benson and we'll give her a mild sedative. Gentlemen, back to your beds please, for now there's nothing you can do."

A roar came from the main infirmary catching everyone's attention. Franks raced past Sheppard and Ronon back into the main room. He could hear a man clearly in distress his tortured cries filling the room.

"What the hell?" he said looking at Dr. Benson.

The doctor looked up at Franks her face showing astonishment, "I... I... don't understand."

Franks scrambled inside the medical drawers nearby grabbing a vial of morphine. He quickly filled the syringe but Lorne had passed out by the time he was ready to administer the drug.

"Same as Orla," he uttered.

"Doc?" Sheppard demanded.

Turning Franks looked nonplussed at the Colonel and ex-Runner. "I don't know I've never seen this kind of behaviour before. Once the scans have been completed we may know more. I'd take bloods but I have a feeling Dr. Beckett will want to run those. For now I think a sedative should be administered to both Major Lorne and Orla. Beyond that I just don't know," he honestly admitted.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

Caldwell strode into the infirmary, stopping at its' entrance to take in the sight before him. He took a steadying breath trying to contain the relief he felt coursing through him at seeing the familiar faces of the people he'd helped to rescue. Caldwell wasn't an overly emotional man, he'd spent so long in the military he'd learned to hide his emotions but for a brief moment he felt like popping the air in joy at having the lives he'd been responsible for saving back safe. Pulling himself together Caldwell approached the bed Sheppard was dozing in.

* * *

Sheppard felt someone at his side, he waited for the nurse to begin another round of checks. When nothing happened he slowly opened his good eye. At first he couldn't distinguish the blurred mass before him. Tiredness had crept into every part of Sheppard and it was bone deep. The image before him spoke before he recognized the familiar figure of Colonel Caldwell.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to tell you, it's good to have you back," Caldwell quietly spoke.

"Colonel Caldwell, Sir. Thank you for rescuing us and it's more than good to be back, Sir," Sheppard replied trying to sit up.

"Get some rest Colonel, we'll talk soon enough. We're approaching Atlantis and I've ordered you and your people be beamed directly to the infirmary," Caldwell instructed.

"Wilkinson is in surgery right now, Sir," Sheppard winced as his body protested at being moved.

"I'm sure we can wait until his surgery's completed before we beam him down. Rest, Colonel, that's an order,"

"Yes Sir," Sheppard gratefully replied.

* * *

Caldwell looked about the infirmary until he found the figure of Dr. Franks. "Dr. Franks, a word please," he ordered.

Franks heard Colonel Caldwell's voice and turned to find the man beside him. "Colonel, we're a little busy. Can this wait?"

"I know you are Doctor, but no, this can't wait. I'll only take a moment of your time," he answered.

Nodding his understanding Franks waited for the Colonel to speak.

"We're nearing Atlantis in fact we'll be docking within the hour. I've arranged for your patients to be beamed directly into Atlantis' infirmary, except for Wilkinson, we'll wait until his surgery's been completed. I want you to go down with them, give Dr. Beckett any information he may need." Caldwell explained.

"Yes of course, Colonel," Franks responded.

* * *

Woolsey entered the infirmary searching for his CMO.

"Can I help you, Mr. Woolsey?" Marie, Beckett's head nurse inquired.

"Oh, Marie, you startled me. I'm looking for Dr. Beckett," Woolsey smiled.

"He's just finishing some paperwork in his office, I'll get him for you," Marie offered and walked over to Beckett's small office.

Carson exited his office, spotting Woolsey he quickly made his way over to the man, "Mr. Woolsey, any news?"

"That's why I'm here, Dr. Beckett, we received a communiqué from the Daedalus. They've successfully recovered both missing teams," Woolsey beamed.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful news. Though you do realize Rodney will never shut up about how he rescued everyone without even being there," Beckett sighed.

"Maybe we could leave out the part about the pass code generator," Woolsey mused causing Beckett to chuckle in reply.

"Do we know anything about any injuries?" Beckett asked immediately back in doctor mode.

"Lieutenant Wilkinson is in surgery as we speak with a head injury. Both Major Lorne and Dr. Grant have sustained a trauma to their chests which a Dr. Franks is investigating. Sheppard's team were subjected to torture methods, they're being treated," Woolsey solemnly explained.

"What about Laura?" Carson dared ask.

Woolsey knew of the doctor and the red heads relationship and understood the horror Beckett would be imagining Cadman having been through. "To my knowledge, she is as well as can be expected for someone deprived of water and food. She sustained no major physical injuries," he concluded.

"Thank you," Beckett answered relief evident in his voice.

Woolsey smiled, relieved to finally have some good news. "Any news yet on Tobias?"

"Aye, Halling agreed to take the boy in at New Athos. I doubt Teyla would have any objections,"

"No I don't think she would either," Woolsey smiled.

* * *

Atlantis' infirmary was filled with the bright transportation beam, Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and Laura all stood unaided albeit swaying slightly. Lorne and Orla were beamed down separately into waiting beds. Dr. Franks stood next to Sheppard his arms filled with charts and a data pad full of scanned images.

"Would you look at the state of the lot of you," Beckett cheerfully teased.

"Good to see you too, Doc," Sheppard good naturedly bit back.

Nurses and doctors helped the injured team mates to beds. Franks moved from bed to bed handing out the pertaining chart to a waiting nurse. Approaching the man obviously in charge he smiled and proffered his hand.

"Dr. Beckett, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name," Franks said.

"Dr. Franks pleasure to meet you," Beckett smiled shaking the other doctor's hand.

"I've got Major Lorne and Dr. Grant's charts and all scans have been downloaded into this data pad for you." Franks explained.

"Thank you," Carson said reaching for the charts. "What type of trauma are we looking at for Evan and Orla?"

Franks went on to explain everything they'd discovered and witnessed in the Daedalus' infirmary.

"None of that goes on to explain their reactions," Beckett said as he perused the charts for any signs of the odd behaviour.

"No I know, we were stumped too all we could do was administer a mild sedative to keep them from waking until we could find something to explain all of this," Franks answered as he absently scratched at the darkening shadow of stubble appearing on his face.

"What did Colonel Sheppard or Ronon say about their behaviour?" Carson inquired.

"To be honest Dr. Beckett we were pretty swamped up there initially and I haven't had the opportunity to ask about any prior behaviour," Franks admitted.

"Let's see to it now."

* * *

Walking over to the beds occupied by the Colonel and the Satedan, Carson began, "Colonel, Ronon, we're going to need your help. Before you were all beamed onboard the Daedalus I need know what Major Lorne and Orla's behaviour was like."

"They were unconscious when we found them," Ronon informed them.

"So they'd been separated from you all?" Beckett asked the nodding ex-Runner.

"They were taken not long after we were transferred to the Hive ship," Sheppard added. "How are they Carson?"

"Still sedated, Colonel and they'll stay that way until we can figure out why they keep screaming,"

"Could they..." Sheppard began before turning to look at Ronon's concerned face. "Could they have been tortured and each time they wake, remember?" he asked hating to ask in front of his friend.

"Maybe," whispered Carson.

"Orla... they... screamed when we moved them on the Hive ship," Ronon uttered.

"Yeah, they were strapped to gurneys. We began to untie them, they both woke looked at us and started screaming. Next thing they're unconscious again," Sheppard elaborated.

"Orla went first to the scanner, when they were moving her into position under the scanner she woke up and started to scream," Franks remembered. "Lorne, he woke up of his own accord when we were all in the scanner room. He began screaming not long afterward also," he continued.

"What happening to the Major after he woke?" Carson quizzed.

"Nothing, he woke up and as usual the nurse began taking waking vitals to compare to his previous ones," Franks explained.

"So the only common factor with both patients is that when conscious they began to scream after physical contact was made," Beckett deduced.

"It would seem so," Franks agreed.

"Touch" Carson said incredulously.

"What?" Ronon asked confusion etched on his face.

"Think about it, each time they've woken they've come into contact with someone. That's when the screaming has started. Being touched has to be a catalyst or at the very least factor. We need to wake them and leave them be, see if they scream. I'd like to administer a drug to reverse the sedative they've been given," Beckett decided.

"What the hell did the Wraith do to them," Sheppard growled.

"You could ask Todd," Franks replied.

Sheppard and Ronon's heads snapped up both men looking directly at the young doctor.

"Todd? What the hell does Todd have to do with anything?" the Colonel asked.

"Umm... well... he was the one who helped us find you," Franks stuttered.

"I think I need to see Mr. Woolsey," Sheppard growled.

"You're not going anywhere, Colonel, you need to stay in bed," Beckett snapped.

"I'll be fine, Doc. Ronon, think I'm gonna need a hand, buddy," Sheppard admitted as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

* * *

Richard Woolsey approached Todd and Colonel Caldwell who stood in the Gate room awaiting the activation of the Stargate so Todd could return to his own ship.

"Todd, Colonel Caldwell," he called out in greeting. "Colonel Sheppard and Drs. Beckett and Franks would like to speak with you, could you delay your return Todd?"

"I have no further information I can give," Todd stoically replied.

"Please?" Woolsey implored as he looked at Caldwell for support.

"I will not be held responsible for what my fellow Wraith did to your people," Todd defended.

"Of course not," Woolsey diplomatically interjected. "We do however need some advice and at the moment you're the best option we have. Will you help, please? He continued.

Todd merely nodded his agreement.

Woolsey smiled relief evident, "Good, thank you, Todd."

Woolsey stepped back slightly his gaze moving to the waiting team of armed Marines at the entrance to the Gate room. He briefly nodded at Lieutenant Brown to stand down, all was going as planned. The diplomat in Woolsey shook slightly as the lengths he'd found himself willing to go to if Todd had refused.

* * *

The briefing room was full; Woolsey had taken his usual seat. He was surrounded by Colonels Caldwell and Sheppard and Ronon on one side and Drs. Beckett, Franks and MacKay on the other. Todd sat squarely in the middle.

"Before we start this meeting," Beckett drawled, "I'd like to say I do not approve of this meeting so quickly after you've all be returned to us. However, seeing the nature of this meeting I concede but know this Colonel Sheppard one little sign that you're getting worse and I'll drag you back to the infirmary myself."

"Noted, thank you, Dr. Beckett," Woolsey retorted. "Gentlemen, let's get this meeting started shall we? Colonel Sheppard you told me Dr. Beckett's discovered what he thinks the Wraith have done to Major Lorne and Dr. Grant, care to enlighten us further?"

Sheppard began to explain the incidents on the Daedalus and the conversations between himself, Ronon, Beckett and Franks.

"Have you administered the reversal drug to your patients?"Woolsey asked as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"No, not yet, I wanted to wait until we'd spoken with Todd," Beckett replied with a tight smile.

"Todd?" Woolsey quizzed.

"Yes?"

"Can you shed any light on the situation?" Woolsey said through gritted teeth.

"No, I wasn't there...,"

"Maybe not, but you know what their methods would've been," Sheppard barked as he slammed a balled fist onto the wooden table in frustration.

"I could hazard a guess," Todd simply added.

"Give me five minutes with him I'll get all the information we need," roared Ronon as he stood knocking his chair back.

"Ronon, please, everybody just calm down. Todd, can you tell us anything about what may have happened to our people," Woolsey patiently asked.

"There is a technique Wraith use on humans to control them. It takes a long time to learn and not all Wraiths are able to use it...," he began.

"Use what?" Caldwell impatiently snapped.

"Telepathy, mind control, we usually use this method on humans that we're ...," Todd looked about the room at the faces before him coming to a stop at the Satedan's face. "Experimenting on," he continued as he watched the face of the ex-Runner flush with anger.

Sheppard watched the play between Todd and Ronon; he understood he needed to intercede before Ronon tried to kill Todd. "Ronon, buddy, we knew this might be the case. I need you to stay focused. Orla's alive just keep remembering that big guy." Turning to face the Wraith he asked, "Can you fix them? Can you undo whatever this telepathy has done?"

"Maybe," Todd casually answered.

"Maybe" Woolsey reiterated, confused at the Wraith's deliberate vagueness.

"What's in it for me?" Todd asked an eyebrow arched in question.

"What's in it for you?"Caldwell ground out. "We just destroyed a Hive ship, possibly two for you and you want more?"

"And in return you got your people back; don't make this out to be nothing more than a huge favor you did for me, Colonel." Todd seethed.

"Umm," Rodney uttered his hand rising to catch Woolsey's attention.

"Yes, Dr. McKay,"

"Just how did you get us off that Hive ship? They've got jamming codes," Rodney asked curiously.

"Dr. Zelenka got your pass code generator idea working," Caldwell casually stated.

"He did?" McKay replied amazed.

"We can discuss the finer details of our rescue later, right now I want an answer from Todd," Sheppard demanded.

"And I repeat Sheppard, what's in it for me?" Todd replied tersely growing tired of the discussion.

"Atlantis will owe you a favor," Woolsey quickly added.

"Pfft," Todd said shrugging his shoulders in a disinterested fashion.

Ronon growled his frustration, "Do it and I'll owe _you,_"

"Hmm, now that's much more like it. The Runner...," Todd began.

"Ex-Runner," Sheppard snapped.

"Yes, the ex-Runner owing the Wraith... I like that. Though you'd have to be prepared Satedan to fulfil your debt, at any cost," Todd grinned as he brought his manacled hands to rest upon the table before him.

"My word is my honor," Ronon spat back.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for your friendship and for being my wonderful beta_**. **_Thank you to all of you reading this and for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

Armed Marines flanked the still manacled Todd as they escorted the Wraith to the infirmary. Ronon had demanded to join the escort, despite the Wraith's promise to help Lorne and Orla he was still just that, a Wraith.

Drs. Beckett and Franks had gone ahead to prepare their patients for Todd's arrival. Beyond that they hadn't a clue at what to expect.

Rodney had been the only one Sheppard had allowed himself to lean on, with Ronon snarling and glowering at Todd he'd been grateful for the scientist's offer to get the Colonel back to the infirmary.

Colonel Caldwell and Richard Woolsey had continued to argue the value of trusting Todd again, Caldwell wanting to see the Wraith gone from Atlantis despite the help he'd shown over the last twenty four hours. Woolsey in turn wanted to offer Todd a chance to prove he could be a trusted ally, albeit as trusted as Wraith could ever be.

* * *

The infirmary had been cleared of non-essential staff and patients well enough to recover in their own quarters. While Dr. Beckett didn't like the idea of so many patients being discharged he wasn't about to allow Todd to turn whatever he was about to do to Lorne and Orla into a spectacle in front of so many watching eyes.

"Marie, love, prepare me two intravenous doses of Flumazenial please," Beckett ordered as he entered the reversal drug request into his waiting patient's charts.

"Should we keep them restrained?"Franks asked.

"I don't see why, though saying that, it might be a good idea to have some on hand in case they become... distraught," Beckett finished.

"I'll get some, Marie can show me where they are," Franks stated eager to be doing something, anything to help.

* * *

Todd and his escorts entered the infirmary. Ronon stepped in front of the Wraith his hand a constant weight on his blaster. "If you do anything to harm them, I promise I'll kill you where you stand," he threatened.

"Just you remember our bargain Satedan and keep your word! I shall call in the favor and you will repay it no matter the cost," Todd snarled anger rising.

"Keep your promise, don't you worry about me," Ronon barked.

"Gentlemen, please, this is not the place for arguments, this is an infirmary," Beckett chided.

Sheppard, Rodney, Woolsey and Caldwell entered the infirmary, Sheppard staggered slightly as he continued to struggle against his injuries.

"Colonel Sheppard, you should be resting," Beckett remarked.

"Doc, I can rest when this is all over," Sheppard panted slightly as hung onto Rodney's shoulder.

"Colonel...,"

"Doc, when this is done I'll be all yours, promise," Sheppard grunted.

Beckett sighed knowing he'd never convince the Colonel to go bed when his friend's lives were at stake.

"Show me the ... people," Todd demanded not quite sure how he was supposed to address the humans.

"This way, you'll not need your army," Beckett said nodding at the armed Marines.

"Not a chance in hell, Doctor, is that Wraith moving about without these Marines," Caldwell instantly snapped.

"Very well, but there's little space in the room we've isolated them into. If these Marines are to enter with Todd then there'll be no room for anyone else," Carson reasoned.

"I'll watch him," Ronon growled, his eyes never leaving the Wraith.

"I still want at least one other Marine inside that room. The rest can wait outside and the door will remain open at all times, Doctor," Caldwell insisted.

"Colonel...," the doctor began.

"Colonel Caldwell is right, Dr. Beckett, I'm afraid I'm going to insist you adhere to the Colonel's request," Sheppard interjected.

Carson nodded his understanding and said, "This way then gentleman."

Drs. Beckett and Franks entered the observation room they'd left Lorne and Orla sedated in. Ronon withdrew his blaster; he held the weapon tightly in his right hand at his side. It was charged just in case. McKay helped Sheppard enter the room; he eased the Colonel into a chair nearby Major Lorne's bed. A Marine came to stand next to Todd his grip firmly on the P-90 attached to his TAC vest. The other Marines stood waiting by the open door alert to any changes in the room.

* * *

Woolsey and Caldwell joined an anxious Teyla and Laura in the observation deck.

"If this works, what will Todd want from Ronon?" Cadman asked absently.

"I do not wish to think of such things yet, Laura," Teyla admitted as she gripped the hand rail above the observation room and prayed to the Ancients it wouldn't be what she thought it'd be.

* * *

"Dr. Beckett," Marie called out as she entered the observation room. "Flumazenial times two, as ordered, Doctor."

Reaching for the tray holding the two syringes Beckett smiled tightly and replied, "Thank you, Marie." Beckett placed the tray on a cabinet on the far side of the room. Turning to face the people before him he said, "Before we start, I'd like to know exactly what you intend to do to my patients Todd. What, if anything, I should have ready?"

"They are sedated?" Todd asked.

"Yes," Beckett stated.

Nodding his understanding Todd replied, "Wake them, allow them to come around from the sedation and then we'll begin. I'll need these removed," Todd lifted his manacled hands.

"I thought you said what they'd done was telepathic?" Sheppard replied wearily.

"I did," the Wraith admitted.

"Then you won't be needing your hands, will you?" the Colonel grunted as he tried to get comfortable in the hard chair.

Todd leaned his head to one side and shrugged his shoulders, looking at Sheppard he smirked, "Worth a try." Todd turned his head to look directly at the growling Satedan. "Patience and a sense of humor is something you should learn, Runner," the Wraith chided.

"Ex-Runner, I don't see anything funny about a Wraith unless it's a dead Wraith," Ronon hissed through gritted teeth.

"Enough, Ronon, Todd's just being Todd. Let's get started," Sheppard urged.

"Wake only the male," Todd quickly added as he watched Beckett approach Orla, syringe in hand.

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"I need to be able to see what they've done and I can only treat one at a time. Do you wish the female to suffer while I work on the male?" Todd queried wearily.

"No, no, of course not. Why Lorne?" Carson replied.

"His mind will be stronger than the female. You call him Major, so he is a soldier. He will be used to orders and trained to withstand more than a civilian female. He will take longer to heal than the female so we will start with him," Todd explained.

Carson moved to Lorne's side and quickly administered the drug to reverse the sedative he'd been given earlier. Moving away from the Major to avoid accidental contact the doctor kept his gaze firmly locked on the unconscious man.

Lorne started to awaken, he felt groggy like he'd been asleep to long. His throat was sore and dry. Images flashed into his mind, he remembered seeing Colonel Sheppard, hearing Orla cry out in pain before the pain had crashed into him too. Confusing images came to him, had he really woken for the second time and heard a woman call his name, tell him he was onboard the Daedalus?

"Major Lorne, can you hear me. Can you open your eyes, Major?" Beckett encouraged.

Lorne's eyes opened, slowly, he blinked several times against the harsh bright light of the room. He could smell the distinct odour only found in an infirmary; he could hear a man's voice, no Beckett's voice. Was he home? Lorne's eyes opened wide with hope, he saw the Wraith and began to squirm in the bed slightly. The realization it was Todd came to him slowly. He looked to his side and saw the familiar face of Dr. Beckett.

"Doc...," was all his abused throat would allow him to say.

"Major, Evan, you're going to be fine lad. I need you to not panic okay? Beckett pleaded. "Do you understand me Major?" he continued.

Evan nodded his understanding, swallowing the uncertainty that threatened to swell into fear each time he looked at Todd.

"Todd's here to help, Major," Sheppard called out from the chair nearby his bed.

"Aye, lad, we can't touch you because we think the Wraith did something telepathically to you causing you pain whenever you come into contact with another person," Carson explained.

Lorne tried to sit up pain clawed at this chest, his hand flew to the bruising on his chest.

"Be careful, son, we think they took bone marrow from your sternum so you'll be sore for some time. I'll give you something for the pain later," Beckett warned.

Nodding Lorne uttered, "Thanks," in a raspy voice.

Todd moved forward coming to stand at the edge of the Major's side, "Major, I'm going to speak to you telepathically you'll hear me in your mind. I need link with your mind to see what's been done. Do you understand?" the Wraith asked.

Lorne looked about the faces he knew watching for any signs that he shouldn't allow Todd to wander into his mind. He looked at Ronon, knowing he'd get an honest answer from him. The nod he received from the ex-Runner calmed him somewhat and he turned back to Todd nodding in turn his understanding.

_**Hear my voice, Major, hear me. Nod if you hear me **_Todd ordered watching the human for his acknowledgement.

_**Good, now listen to me and only me, relax your mind, you'll feel a little push do not push back it'll be my mind looking into your mind. There, do you feel it, a little nudge? Interesting, I can see walls blocking your mind. Someone didn't want you thinking with free will. Tell me, exactly Major, what did the Wraith suggest to you?**_

"I... I...," Lorne started to answer.

_**No, answer me with your mind, not your voice. Think, Major, what did he say would happen when the others touched you? **_

"What's happening, what's he doing to Lorne?" Ronon snapped as he watched the Major's face contort in confusion.

"I am talking with him in his mind, he is a little confused is all," Todd barked over his shoulder at the snarling Satedan.

_**Hear my voice, Major, use your mind not your voice to answer me. It will come naturally if you just stop resisting me. **_Todd continued to probe into Lorne's mind, slowly breaking the walls down he recognized as Wraith handiwork.

_**One touch, pain, one touch, pain, Evan thought over and over as though it was on a loop.**_

_**Good, remember, Major, all that they said. Tell me more about one touch, the pain.**_

"He's beginning to remember, pieces not much but it's a start," Todd informed the small group.

"What's he remembering?" Beckett demanded.

Todd held up his hand silencing the doctor, "This is difficult enough, Doctor, without constant interruptions. You will know when I know," Todd grouched.

_**Every time another human touches you anywhere your body will begin to burn. Humans will cause your skin to blister and burst the pain will be immense you will feel like you're dying. Just one touch and you will howl in agony the likes you've never experienced, Lorne recited in his head.**_

_**Very good, yes, this is a powerful suggestion. Can you feel my mind pushing your mind once again? I need to access these barriers break them down, don't resist me, Major, it will not hurt I promise you, relax allow my mind to wash over you, yes, that's it.**_

Ronon watched as Todd hovered close to Lorne, he didn't like the Wraith being that close to anyone. He liked even less that he didn't know if his friend was in danger or pain. His hand absently squeezed its hold on the blaster almost reassuring the ex-Runner it was there.

Todd stood upright and turned collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Beckett rushed forward to the Wraith side, the Marine nearby moved forward also. Between the two men they lifted Todd from the floor and moved him to the chair nearby which Sheppard vacated.

Groaning in his mother tongue Todd swayed and raised his head looking at the doctor before him. "It is done the barriers holding onto his mind are gone."

"Thank god," Carson swore.

"You may wish to thank me too, Doctor," Todd snapped. "The Wraith had built walls around his neocortex extinguishing the brains ability for logic and reason," he continued.

"You know about human physiology?" Franks exclaimed as he came to stand near Carson.

"Of course, Wraith are intelligent, do not judge us by human standards," Todd bit back.

"What's wrong with Lorne? Why is he unconscious again?" Sheppard hastily inquired.

"He is simply asleep, after being exposed to telepathic abilities the brain needs to rest to recuperate from the demands placed upon it," Todd gruffly explained as he continued to sway in the chair.

"And you?" Franks asked the Wraith. "What's wrong with you?"

"To undo what was probably done over hours and hours is not easy, it is why I started with the soldier," Todd answered bringing his gaze to rest upon Ronon.

"You can help her," Ronon said a slight edge to his voice.

"No," Todd answered.

"You promised to help," Ronon roared reaching for his blaster.

"And I have, healing the Major has taken its toll on me, I have nothing left to use to help the woman," Todd yelled back.

Sheppard moved quicker than his body should've allowed him. Stepping between Ronon and Todd he tried to placate the warring duo, "Enough. Todd you can rest then you can help Orla."

Todd sighed as he looked up at the Colonel, "I cannot help her, not unless the Satedan is willing to fulfil his promise."

The room became silent, nobody wanted to speak, to utter what dreadful thoughts they were imagining.

"What do you need to help her?" Ronon quietly asked, anger simmering beneath the surface of his control.

"To feed," Todd answered simply.

**TBC ... _Please review._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

"I'm sorry, for a moment there I thought you said you needed to feed," Sheppard spat out as he approached the seated Wraith.

"You are correct, I am in need of sustenance," Todd growled.

"You gotta be kidding me if you think we'd let you feed off a human being," Sheppard snarled in anger.

"We made a deal, remember...," Todd turned to look at the Satedan, "help the woman no matter the cost that was our deal."

"I'm sorry but this is _my_ infirmary and I'll not sanction the taking of another life even if it is to save another. I'm sorry, Ronon," Beckett quickly interjected.

"Then she will remain as she is. I haven't the strength to heal her," Todd sighed.

"If you feed, you'll heal her?" Ronon gruffly asked.

All heads turned to stare at the Satedan in disbelief.

Sheppard looked at his friend confusion masking his face, his jaw slack with surprise. "...Ronon?"

Ronon turned to look at Sheppard, his face devoid of any emotion and spoke, "I agreed, at any cost."

"To a favor if I remember not to ...," Sheppard uttered.

The sounds of feet rushing into the observation room filled the silence. Woolsey and Colonel Caldwell entered the small room instantly stopping at Ronon's side. Uncharacteristically, Woolsey grabbed at the ex-Runner's arm.

"Ronon, please, you cannot do this. I know how much you love Orla but this is not the right way to ...," Woolsey tried to gain the Satedan's attention.

Ronon turned and looked down into Woolsey face, "To save her life? I can't leave her like that."

"You cannot seriously expect to go through with this... charade," Caldwell spat out.

Pulling his arm from Woolsey's grasp Ronon looked at the faces before him, "This is _my_ decision," his gaze coming to halt on the face of the Wraith seated before him he said, "Fine, do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sheppard shouted as he moved unsteadily between Ronon and Todd. "Give me ten minutes, Ronon, just hear me out buddy. Todd will still be here and Orla's still sedated. Ten minutes, just us alone, okay?"

"You won't change my mind," Ronon replied firmly.

"Then you've got nothing to lose by talking to me but you do gain ten minutes more of your life," the Colonel cajoled.

"Ten minutes," Ronon agreed surly.

* * *

It was agreed that considering the condition of Colonel Sheppard, he and Ronon would remain in the small observation room and the others moved back into the main infirmary.

Watching the door close Sheppard lowered himself into the chair nearby Lorne and groaned, his body, bruised and battered, was objecting to the Colonel's refusal to lie down and rest.

"Ronon, we've known each other for years now. I'm not gonna bullshit you with some line about how, after all your time as a Runner, the irony of the situation as you finally offer yourself up as an hors d'oeuvres. I know you can only see one way out of this, to save Orla you feel you have to sacrifice yourself. Well, Chewie, that's bullshit. I'm asking you as a friend, no, I'm begging you as a brother, because over the years you, Teyla, McKay and I have become like a family. I love Orla and together you fit but I can tell you now if I have to tell Orla that you gave yourself to Todd to save her. It'll kill her, _you'll kill her_, Ronon, is that what you want?"

"If there was another way...,"

"Maybe there is, maybe we should let Todd go for now. Let him recover and come back another time, finish what he started but with the bonus that you get to live," Sheppard tried to reason.

"Let someone else take my place you mean?" Ronon stated.

"I... what Todd does off Atlantis I can't control but I can damn well control him here," Sheppard replied firmly.

"And if he doesn't come back, if we never see him again, are you any good with this telepathy stuff?"

"Ronon...,"

"Sheppard... I know, but I can't take the chance and I won't leave her like that," Ronon stared at the bed Orla was lying in.

* * *

"Can't you, I don't know, regenerate or something after a while?" Caldwell said as he spun around to face Todd.

"What do you think I am?" Todd huffed and wearily sat on the nearest bed he could. "I've drained so much out of myself helping the Major, to replenish what's been used I need to feed."

"What if you rested? Maybe after a few hours...," Woolsey began.

"HAH, tell me something, Mr. Woolsey, when your bodies require sustenance does lying down and ignoring it make the hunger disappear?" Todd sneered.

"No, no it doesn't," Woolsey sighed. "Maybe you should return to your ship, return to Atlantis when you're ... better."

Todd turned his eyebrow arching in surprise, "You mean fed? As long as it's not on someone you know ... is that it? Rather selfish of you, Mr. Woolsey. You want my help but don't want to face the consequences."

Woolsey swallowed hard at Todd's statement knowing the Wraith spoke some truth. "I know you do not get as much sustenance from normal food but you're not injured...,"

"Your 'food' is nothing more than a moments pleasure, it gives us nothing and serves no purposes to a Wraith past into adulthood."

* * *

"I've made my..." Ronon was cut off mid-sentence by the knocking at the door.

Sheppard began to rise from the chair when Ronon stepped forward placed a hand on his shoulder forcing him back into the chair, "I got it." Grabbing the door's handle he opened the door expecting to see the faces of Woolsey and Caldwell, instead he saw Teyla, Laura, Jennifer Keller and McKay.

Ronon turned back to face Sheppard a look of stubborn defiance etched on his face, "I thought this was supposed to be just you and me?"

"It was, but - Ronon, you can't expect your friends to stay quiet and watch you die."

"Ronon, please, let us come in," Teyla quietly asked.

"No," the Satedan barked his back still blocking the door's entrance.

"Ronon, let us in, it is the least you can do if you insist on this foolish plan," the Athosian raised her voice, her face steely with determination.

"Fine," Ronon muttered, moving away from the door he walked back to Orla's bed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Ronon, I know Colonel Sheppard has probably said everything we're about to, but you have to listen to us. As friends of yours and Orla's, every one of us can tell you now if you do this.... how do you think Orla will live with the knowledge of what you've done for her, how you gave yourself to a Wraith, for her?" Jennifer gently asked as she came to stand behind the Satedan resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jennifer is right. Orla will never forgive herself, or you," Rodney quietly added.

"I have to do this," Ronon simply stated.

"Why?" Laura asked.

Ronon snorted, "If it wasn't for us getting caught by the Wraith Worshippers then Lorne's team wouldn't of come looking for us, it's my fault she was there."

"Bullshit," Sheppard bellowed causing Ronon to turn and face him. "Orla knew the risks of coming to Atlantis, we all do. She's a part of Lorne's team, okay, she rotates her place with Zelenka but anything can happen off world and you know it," the Colonel paused trying to gather his thoughts again. "I know you'd give your life for her, but she's not dying. I don't know what we can do buddy, but I do know you dying isn't the solution."

"Don't do this, Ronon," Jennifer pleaded.

"Ten minutes are up. I'm not going to change my mind," the Satedan firmly replied as he reached for Orla's hand engulfing it in his.

* * *

Ronon stood looking one last time at the woman he loved before he turned and strode out of the small observation room ignoring the pleas from his friends. As he approached Todd, Woolsey, Caldwell, Beckett and Franks he withdrew his blaster holding it firmly in his hand.

"Let's do this," was all he uttered as Ronon stared at the Wraith before him.

"I can't and I won't let you do this, Ronon," Sheppard called out from behind him.

"The Colonel is right, Ronon, please," Woolsey added trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"This is my choice," with that Ronon charged his blaster switching the charge from stun.

"Ronon," Teyla shouted shocked at the sight of the blaster at full charge.

"Put that back to stun, Ronon, that's an order," Sheppard demanded as he stood beside the ex-Runner.

"No ... don't make me use it, Sheppard," Ronon replied. Turning to look at Caldwell he said, "Unlock those," as he pointed to Todd manacles.

"Ronon ...," Caldwell started.

Ronon lifted his blaster, not wanting to use it but he was running out of options.

The Marine's nearby raised their P-90's and aimed at Ronon. Sheppard understood they were protecting their Commanding Officer, he quickly interjected. "Everybody, lower your weapons, now."

Todd stood understanding the standoff happening before him, part of him wanted to chuckle at the ridiculous display of emotions the human's were showing. "I will not need all your years Runner ... just most of them," with that remark Todd allowed himself a chuckle at the harsh intake of breaths he heard coming from the human's.

"Ronon, lower your weapon," Sheppard repeated.

"When those are removed,"

"If you're so determined to kill yourself," Caldwell growled and began to unlock the manacles around Todd's wrists.

"Ronon, wait, please. Let me try. Todd said Orla's mind would be more open than Lorne's. Maybe I can help," Teyla implored.

"You, you may possess some ability but do you really think you'd have the capability to break down what took my fellow Wraith years to learn! How would you even begin to break down the barriers?" Todd mocked.

"I do not know but, Ronon let me try," the Athosian pleaded.

"Fine, let the woman try, I shall take my leave," Todd barked.

"Wait ...," Ronon turned to Teyla a small smile played upon his lips, "thank you, Teyla, but I can't take the risk." His gaze travelled away from Teyla to the faces of his friends and colleagues before glancing back one last time at Sheppard and uttered, "Sorry." He quickly turned to face the Wraith, took one last deep breath and said, "Do it."

Sheppard watched as his friend looked at the faces of the people who'd become so important to him. He knew that look, Ronon's '_you'll have to kill me to stop me' _look. For a moment John thought of drawing his side arm, shooting the big dumb idiot before Todd took the years from him but as quick and accurate a shot as he was, Ronon was better and he hadn't charged his blaster for nothing. "Do it," Sheppard heard Ronon order.

* * *

Todd looked into the face of the Satedan and nodded knowing he was risking his own life by taking the Runners. He was Wraith and life in the Pegasus galaxy was a gamble every day. He slammed his feeding hand into Ronon's chest, felt it attach itself to the man's flesh. An energy the likes he'd never felt before flowed into him and he threw his head back with the delight of it.

Ronon had been fed upon before, he knew what to expect but the pain was not something easily withstood. He finally roared in agony his chest burst with pain from the attachment of Todd's feeding hand. The enzyme began to flow into his veins, he felt himself become inert yet the pain never abated, and he sank to his knees, the blaster dropping from his hand.

Sheppard watched as Todd and Ronon become one, watched in horror at the smile of pleasure worn by the Wraith while his friend's face contorted in agony. He watched as slowly Ronon's usually flawless caramel skin began to age, lines began to show upon his face which in turn deepened into wrinkles. The firm young skin began to sag with age and loosen about the Satedan's bones. Sheppard gasped as the twisted dreadlocks peppered, whitening and thinning before his eyes, the image before him of an old man one he couldn't comprehend.

Todd tore his hand from Ronon's chest, panting as he did with delight. "I will not take all your years Runner, you will have time to say goodbye to your woman."

Todd looked at the man before him hunched and aged swaying unsteadily on his knees. He watched as the white haired head slowly rose up revealing the thin, old face of the proud warrior, Ronon Dex. As he continued to study the old man before him he wondered to himself if this unseen courage was normal for humans or merely those who inhabited Atlantis.

Sheppard roared; he reached for his side arm pulling it from its holster; the chambering of the round echoing in the room as he pointed the gun at the Wraith's head.

**TBC ... _ Please review._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

The Marine escort seeing their superior officer raise his weapon at Todd immediately trained their own P-90's on the Wraith.

The gentle sobbing from behind Sheppard filled the room. Jennifer's hands covered her mouth as she tried to contain the sounds. Tears flowed as she looked at the slumped body of her friend. Teyla's tears silently fell; she would give no voice to the tears knowing Ronon would hate the sound. Rodney stood in shock; his mouth opening and closing yet no sound escaping, his eyes were wide in horror at the scene before him. Laura shook from anger and emotion; her training kicking in not allowing her to give in to the emotions as she wanted.

"Kill me Sheppard and the woman never recovers and your friend here... it will have all been for nothing," Todd barked.

"Shepp ... ard, save ... Orla," Ronon's words was barely audible before he fell sideways into a groaning heap at Todd's feet.

"Don't you dare touch him," Sheppard yelled, his face contorting with indecision on whether to kill Todd or not.

Drs. Beckett and Franks, horrified at what they were witnessing, rushed to Ronon's aid as he fell. "It's okay big fella, we got you. Come on, let's get you somewhere more comfortable," Carson said his voice wavering with a mixture of anger and horror.

Moving the shell of the former Runner was much easier than either doctor's had expected. Ronon had lost over half his muscle mass and weight. As they got the groaning Satedan to his feet they felt his bony arms struggle to grip onto them. His ribs jutted against his skin causing the men to release their usual grasp and to hold onto him with a much gentler touch before they began to maneuver him across the room.

* * *

Woolsey stood rooted to the spot. The sight of Ronon being fed upon had shocked him to his core. He had no idea what to do next. Woolsey turned to face Colonel Sheppard, gasped at the sight of the gun trained on Todd as though all that had happened since the feeding had passed him by completely. "Colonel Sheppard," he called out, "you cannot kill Todd, what about Orla?"

"Why not?" Caldwell asked.

Woolsey jumped slightly at the sound of Colonel Caldwell's voice, he'd forgotten the man was by his side. "He promised, Ronon."

"You really think he's going to keep his word?" Caldwell ground out.

"He will or I'll kill him where he stands," Sheppard spat out.

"The Runner kept his word, I will keep mine," the Wraith stated.

"Ex-Runner you moron, 'ex' as in past tense, don't you get it? He escaped you twice, got his freedom. Ronon is an ex-Runner!" bellowed McKay his fury evident as his face reddened and twisted into a sneer full of hatred.

"Do you wish me to heal the woman or not?"

Sheppard waved his gun at the room behind him to where Lorne and Orla remained. "Heal her," the Colonel uttered. Sheppard kept his gun trained on Todd as the Wraith moved slowly toward the room. All outward signs of the Colonel's earlier injuries had disappeared, his body working on pure adrenalin.

* * *

Teyla, Laura, Rodney and Jennifer parted allowing Todd to pass into the room. He moved to wait for the doctor beside the scientist's bed. Sheppard followed the Wraith stopping at the opposite side of Orla's bed, his gun still in his hand.

Beckett swiftly entered and headed to the metal tray holding the drug they'd need to administer before Todd could begin. As he made his way to Orla's side a groaning sound came from across the room.

Sheppard saw the armed Marines spill into the room, the space was limited but the four who'd entered immediately set their sights on the Wraith once more. The Colonel heard groaning from behind him, knowing the Marines were at the foot of the bed he turned to face the wakening Major Lorne.

"Major?"

Lorne smacked his dry lips together, he felt hung over, his head ached yet, he didn't remember drinking a thing. Slowly opening his eyes he could hear Colonel Sheppard calling his name once again.

"Major?" Sheppard repeated.

"Colonel?" was all Lorne could answer his throat parched and sore.

"Try to rest Major; you've been through quite an ordeal."

Lorne's eyes finally cracked open, the room was too bright. As he cautiously moved his head he caught sight of the Marines, confused he asked, "Sir?"

"Not now, Major." Sheppard said stepping forward to gently squeeze the Major's shoulder. "Rest, that's an order." The Colonel turned to look directly at Beckett and nodded.

Beckett pushed passed Todd, his earlier patience gone. He administered the drug to reverse the sedation and stepped away from the bed.

Orla started to wake, feeling sluggish she tried to move. Her chest flared with pain and she tried to cry out but her throat was sore and her voice hoarse.

"Orla? Can you hear me?" Carson gently urged.

Orla's mind was jumble of images, she was sure she'd seen Ronon. _Was she safe or was this just her mind playing tricks on her? _she wondered. _Carson?_ she thought. Forcing her eyes open, her gaze rested on the kind face of Carson Beckett.

"Orla, I need you to listen to me," the kind doctor began, "you're back on Atlantis, in the infirmary. Todd is here to help remove … what the other Wraith did. I know you're confused and in pain, I'll sort out something for the pain shortly. Nod if you understand me, lass."

Orla nodded at Beckett then let her gaze wander to the people by her bedside. She saw Todd and automatically flinched, despite what Carson had said her initial reaction was to recoil. Turning away quickly she met the face of Colonel Sheppard, his face pinched in anger. _Why are you so angry?_ she thought and tried to ask, "Colonel," the hoarseness of her voice making the word sound pitiful.

"Orla … it's okay. Carson's right, Todd is going to help…," was all he could say before his voice broke with emotion. Sheppard snapped his head up to face Todd, his face flushed with anger he hissed, "Help her."

Searching the room slowly Orla looked for Ronon's face. She started to sit up until the pain in her chest flared and she fell back against her pillow. She looked back at Sheppard, "Ronon?"

"He's in the other room, not enough room in here with these Marines and all," he half heartedly joked.

"Let us begin," Todd stated as he moved closer to the bed. "Orla, I'm going to speak to you telepathically you'll hear me in your mind. I need to link with your mind to undo what's been done. Do you understand?"

Orla swallowed the fear that wanted to burst from her chest and make her yell no. She nodded as her hand shot out from beneath the covers and reached out for Sheppard.

Sheppard watched the fear upon the Orla's face, when she reached for him he wanted to offer her comfort but knew his touch would only cause her further pain.

Orla turned to look at Sheppard as he uttered, "I can't Orla, the pain...,"

The scientist closed her eyes and nodded slipping her hand back beneath the covers,

"Ready?" Todd said as he stared at the obviously frightened woman before him. Seeing her nod of acknowledgement he stepped forward to lean over her.

_**Hear my voice, Orla, hear me. Nod if you hear me **_Todd ordered.

Orla nodded again.

_**Now listen to me and only me, I want you to relax your mind, you'll feel a little push do not push back it'll be my mind looking into your mind. Do you feel it, a little nudge? I see the walls blocking your mind just like the Major's did. **__**Can you feel my mind pushing your mind once again? I need to access these barriers break them down, don't resist me, it will not hurt I promise you, relax allow my mind to wash over you, yes, that's very good. Now sleep, your mind needs to recover, sleep.**_

Todd stood, turning to Colonel Sheppard, "It is done."

"I think we'll keep you around until she wakes up again, just to make sure,"

"Is that really necessary?" Todd asked sounding rather bored.

"Right now, you're on my timetable," Sheppard barked, "Get him out of here," he ordered the Marine escort.

The Marines moved instantly to Todd's side, placing the manacles back into place.

"Take him to the brig," Sheppard ordered.

With a Marine on each arm, Todd was forcefully removed from the observation room.

"Keep an eye on these two, Doc. I need to see Ronon," Sheppard wearily announced as he trudged out of the small room into the main infirmary. Sheppard walked passed Teyla, McKay, Laura and Jennifer. He stopped when he heard Rodney call his name.

"What happens now?" the physicist asked hesitantly.

"How the hell should I know, Rodney," he muttered walking away before anyone else could ask him a question.

* * *

Standing before the bed the frail Satedan was occupying, Sheppard didn't know whether to shout at Ronon or offer him understanding. "Hey, Chewie...," he tried to say, his voice threatening to reveal his true feelings. Sheppard coughed, clearing the tightness surrounding his throat. "Todd... ah, he, ah, he healed Orla." He saw a small feint smile play upon the ex-Runner's mouth. "I'm not forgiving you for this," he angrily hissed. "Teyla's always talking about an afterlife. If there is one, be damn sure I'll find you just to kick your sorry ass," he added as he carefully squeezed Ronon's arm.

"I can ... still kick ... your ass," the Satedan grinned. "Don't leave ... me like ... this. Orla can't ... see me," Ronon pleaded.

"I can't, Ronon."

"You have ... to."

"Ronon," Sheppard began to argue but the words wouldn't come to him. He couldn't look at his friend any longer, "I have to... go, check on...," Sheppard made to move away until he felt long bony fingers curl around his wrist, despite everything, they still held enough strength to pull at him. Facing Ronon again a lump formed in his throat leaving him unable to say anything.

Ronon's breathing became labored, and his usually vibrant green eyes had turned into watery pale orbs. It took all his strength to utter, "Finish it ... please buddy."

* * *

Sheppard paced the corridor outside the infirmary, the adrenalin keeping him going his stubbornness holding his injuries at bay until he had time to think about himself.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Beckett called out as he stepped into the corridor.

"Ronon?"

"Ronon's ... okay, as okay as anyone in his condition. Colonel, I want to give you a low dose of morphine, I know with your injuries you have to be in pain even if you're trying to ignore it. It's low enough you'll be able to function, it's just to take the edge off the pain," Carson smiled hoping the Colonel wouldn't argue the point.

"Thanks, Carson."

Dr. Beckett began to prepare the Colonel for the injection, swabbing Sheppard's skin before he administered the morphine. "What will you do?"

"I promised him I'd ... I ... promised him," Sheppard couldn't believe his own words, every fiber of his being screamed at him that it was stupid, fool hardy, but he'd promised and to a man like Ronon, Sheppard's word was his oath.

**TBC ... _Please review._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for your friendship and for being my wonderful beta_**. **_Thank you to all of you reading this and for all the kind reviews._**

* * *

Entering the infirmary the Colonel saw Ronon's bed surrounded by his friends. Teyla, Laura, McKay, Beckett and Jennifer were all talking to the man. He noticed Jennifer's red face, the tissue she scrubbed back and forth across her eyes; he didn't have it in him to comfort her or anyone else, not yet. Besides, who was going to tell _**him**_ it'd be okay.

Teyla turned to face Colonel Sheppard as he approached Ronon's bed, her eyes red and swollen from the tears she'd shed in private. She nodded at Sheppard offering a weak smile, as her eyes began to well up once more she breathed deeply and moved to stare at a spot on the infirmary floor.

McKay ignored Sheppard's presence, not that he was being unkind but he understood what his return meant. He swallowed the tennis ball sized panic that rose in his throat, felt the sting of held back tears and coughed to hide the small sniffles he made.

Laura took a deep breath; from the corner of her eye she'd spotted the arrival of Colonel Sheppard. Part of her wanted to react like a child - if I can't see you then you can't be here. She smiled a genuine warm smile at the man before her, her best friend's partner, lover, boyfriend, whatever you chose to call him. She'd be strong for him because she knew that's what Orla would've asked of her. She'd worry about herself ... later. The thought nearly broke her resolve; she smiled instead at Ronon, laughing to cover the sob that wanted to break from her. "You know, most of the time I only ever got into trouble with Orla to see the look on your face."

Ronon chuckled at the red head's admission. He'd known all along that Laura and Orla, the best of friends, who'd find trouble just getting out of bed, had at times done things to see his reaction. He'd always played along; content that his life was all that he'd wanted so where was the harm.

"Take care ... of her ... Laura," Ronon quietly asked his voice no more than a whisper.

Laura nodded refusing to say any more for fear of losing control.

Carson placed a hand on Laura's shoulder understanding that here wasn't the place to offer her his support, she needed to be strong. He smiled down at Ronon, the doctor in him taking over allowing him to hide somewhat behind the facade. "Are you in any pain, lad?"

Ronon carefully shook his head back and forth, the effort of speaking harder than the action. His breathing hitched as he saw Sheppard stand beside his bed. It was time, he didn't regret for a moment giving his life for Orla's. She'd given him his life back when they'd met. He never thought he'd find happiness with another woman, not after Sateda. Atlantis had proven him wrong more than once and the small scientist had shown him how to live again.

"Hey Chewie," Sheppard greeted the Satedan.

"It's time?" Ronon asked.

"Almost," he gruffly answered turned, and headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, I cannot and will not allow you to go through with this ... foolish act," Woolsey ranted at the crumpled figure sitting in his office.

Sheppard looked into Woolsey's face, his own, stony and somber. "Foolish act, this isn't some high school prank we're talking about Mr. Woolsey, this is about ending a man's life. This isn't something I've lightly considered. I know Ronon; I know the man, the soldier, the brother and the team mate. He can't live like this, old and frail, waiting to die. He won't let Orla near him. He doesn't want her to see what he's done. I owe Ronon, I owe him this."

"Maybe he should've thought about that before he gave himself to Todd," Woolsey bit back, frustrated at the situation and decisions being made.

Sheppard didn't acknowledge Woolsey's comment, his hopeful mind not quite ready to give up. "Unless I can get Todd to give him back the years he took, Carson doesn't think Ronon will last the day out. I need to have something of leverage to offer Todd," Sheppard desperately thought aloud, becoming more agitated by the moment.

"Do you really think Todd will just hand back what he's taken? They did have a bounty on Ronon after all. Not to mention he must need to feed again, would he have the strength to help even if we could offer him something?" Woolsey asked sceptically, though he'd support any plan the Colonel came up with that didn't include taking Ronon's life.

Colonel Sheppard shot up from his chair in Woolsey's office, coming to stand beside the Lantean leader's desk clenching his fists to avoid striking the man before him. In frustration, Sheppard leant over the desk and using both arms he cleared the desk completely of its contents.

"Colonel ....," Woolsey jumped back astonished at Sheppard's actions.

"You think it was an easy decision for Ronon? To give his life to the one thing he's fought against his entire life? You know nothing about the man," Sheppard ground through gritted teeth and turned storming out of Woolsey's office.

Woolsey watched the military man go. Sheppard was wrong, he did know Ronon; he knew Ronon would've done the same thing for every one of the people that had stood in the infirmary begging him not to go through with it. Woolsey also suspected that was one of the reasons Sheppard was lashing out like a man being attacked, the knowledge that Ronon would've done the same for him was a heavy weight to bear.

* * *

Sheppard made it back to the infirmary on auto-pilot, he never saw the faces that passed him, heard the voices calling out to him. He wanted to scream, beat Todd to a bloody pulp and then start all over again. His mind raced over the consequences of what was to come, it wasn't fair. He didn't want to do it. This wasn't how he'd ever thought they'd lose Ronon, he'd been almost sure one day they'd lose and die in battle, but this...

John refused to look at the bed holding the Satedan; he couldn't look into his friend's eyes, not when there might be the smallest chance of hope.

Beckett noticed the Colonel had returned to the infirmary, dread began to seep into the doctor. He was a healer; he'd sworn the Hippocratic Oath as a doctor to do no harm, how could the Colonel have talked him into doing this.

"Doc?" Sheppard uttered. "There is one last solution I haven't explored yet… but can you be ready?"

"Colonel Sheppard, I can't do this," Beckett began to panic.

"We're all he's got, Carson, at some point in time, Ronon's helped us all and never asked any of us for anything, but he needs _**us **_now." Sheppard explained hoping to convince himself they'd be doing the right thing should they need to. "Don't say anything to the big guy or anyone else... I don't want to be responsible for getting their hopes up. There's one last solution I haven't explored yet… but can you be ready... in case?" Sheppard continued.

"Of course," Beckett smiled tightly gripping the nearby gurney so Sheppard wouldn't see his hands shake. He couldn't stop hoping Sheppard's last ditch effort paid off. He knew without it being said that his next stop would be a talk with Todd, their only other option.

* * *

Sheppard walked with determination, his hand hovering over the holstered gun at his side. He entered the transporter and violently pushed at his required destination on the inside map. Seconds later the door opened and he strode down toward the guarded doors of the brig.

Immediately the guards stood to attention, saluting their superior officer. "Sir," they said in unison.

"At ease men, I want you to make sure nobody and I mean nobody enters this room after me, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good... nobody, I mean it," Sheppard ordered before he swiped his hand over the door's locking mechanism. As the door slid open the Colonel purposely entered the brig,

Standing before him Sheppard noticed the two Marines on duty inside the brig.

The men stood to attention at the sight of Sheppard, he acknowledged them, "You're relieved of duty, don't come back until ordered to."

The two Marines looked at each other, doubt and worry showed upon their faces.

"That's an order, gentlemen," Sheppard added.

"Yes Sir," they replied as the two Marines left the brig.

* * *

The door closed and Sheppard thought about his words carefully, he began to circle the small holding cell containing Todd, as he did he felt the Wraith's eyes following him.

A force field encompassed the cell Todd was housed in. The usual bricks and metal not enough for the Lanteans.

"You need something Sheppard?" Todd casually asked as he watched the human circle his cell.

"What do I want?" Sheppard asked cautiously.

"You're not here to merely pass the time, you want something,"

"Maybe, maybe, I want to know what it is you want,"

"You could start by letting me out of this... cell," Todd replied.

"Maybe I will, if I get what I want," Sheppard casually answered knowing this had become a game of cat and mouse.

"Now what could I have that you require?" Todd chuckled to himself knowing exactly why Sheppard had come to him.

"I want to make an agreement, a pact if you will,"

"I see, and what's in it for me?" Todd raised his eyebrows in a questioning glance.

"What is it you need?" Sheppard vaguely asked.

"Oh come now Sheppard, you're beginning to bore me. I always took you for a direct man, was I wrong?"

"I want you to give Ronon Dex the years you stole from him back," Sheppard forcefully spat out.

"I think your mistaken, Sheppard. I didn't take anything, they were offered and agreed upon," Todd bit back. "I'm not some puppet, I did as I agreed. I required sustenance to continue and he offered. There was no deception. Besides after helping the woman I am once again in need of something to ... sustain me," Todd angrily replied.

"You don't look like before," Sheppard tried to hide the disgust he felt.

"To be the honest the woman was quite easy to heal, once I knew what kind of Wraith technique was used it didn't take much but I could ... eat," Todd smirked and he revealed his sharp blackened teeth.

"Not going to happen," Sheppard immediately countered.

"Meh," was all Todd offered as a reply.

Sheppard stopped before the cell; he stared into the Wraith's face and answered, "Name your price."

"For what, John Sheppard,"

"Don't play coy with me, Todd, you know what, to save Ronon," Sheppard hissed.

Todd hid the smirk wanting to play across his features. He had the Lantean exactly where he'd wanted him, humans and their emotions. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the agreement?"

"When have I not kept my word?" Sheppard hissed back.

"Mmmm," Todd hummed as he thought about it.

"This is a limited time offer; you may want to think quickly."

Todd raised an eyebrow his only sign of emotion, "Very well, if I was to agree to help the Runner, I'd need your word that you and Atlantis will help me eradicate opposing Hives."

"Kill other Wraiths, that's your requirement?" Sheppard said incredulously.

"Is it a problem?" Todd barked.

"No, I think Ronon would like that idea. If it's within reason and our means to do so…but before I agree, will you agree to give him back all the years you took?"

"Very well, but if I do, I will be vulnerable I'll need to feed. Get me to my ship so I can return to my Hive safely and we have a deal," Todd declared.

"Give Ronon his years back and we have a deal," Sheppard calmly agreed.

* * *

Sheppard re-entered the infirmary his gait lighter despite the anxious smile he wore. Part of him was terrified Todd would back down from the agreement at the last moment, just to get at him.

Beckett quickly strode up to the Colonel his eyes revealing the man's inner turmoil. "Well?"

"He's agreed ... not going to tell Ronon just yet. Wait until I know for sure Todd won't back out," Sheppard whispered as he watched the man before him smile and shudder in relief at the same time.

The Colonel slowly made his way over to Ronon's bed. He gave a quick look to those gathered around before giving Ronon a small smile, "Hey buddy."

"It's time?"

"Yeah, it's time," Sheppard quietly remarked.

"Time for what?" McKay mumbled.

"Time for you all to leave the infirmary and let Ronon, here get some rest," Sheppard replied hoping Rodney wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Well, he can sleep, we'll stay here and watch over him until Orla's awake," Rodney answered firmly.

"No, Rodney, Ronon won't want everyone fussing over him. Am I right buddy?

Ronon smiled, he wished he could argue the point with Rodney himself but he was too exhausted.

"See," Sheppard smirked at Rodney.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't care," McKay snorted in return.

After arguing the point over who would stay and who should go, Sheppard managed to convince everyone he'd take the first shift watching over their friend.

When the infirmary was finally quiet Sheppard looked into his friend's face, "Now, we're ready."

* * *

"Colonel," Beckett quietly called out, motioning him over.

Turning Sheppard moved toward the doctor and noticed the wheel chair he was offering him. "Ronon won't need that," he stated.

Carson smiled tightly and looked between the bed and Colonel Sheppard, "He doesn't have an option anymore, Colonel."

Sheppard stared shocked at the chair Carson offered_, had Ronon deteriorated that much since he'd left him?_ "What I meant was that he won't be leaving the infirmary, I can't push him through the halls. Too many people will see him in this condition, which he'd hate. I also can't risk seeing any of those we just kicked out of here."

"You'll be beaming him here?" Carson asked, almost relieved this would be occurring in his infirmary where he could be prepared for any emergency, should one arise.

"Yes, Doc, so I want everyone out of the infirmary who isn't absolutely necessary. Is that possible?"

"Absolutely."

"What about Orla and Lorne?"

Beckett smiled in sympathy at the Colonel and understood his meaning, "I gave them both a very mild sleeping sedative, now's not the time for them to be awake," he answered.

Sheppard nodded his head and turned back to Ronon's bed looking into the tired face of his friend he simply said. "Ready?"

Ronon nodded slightly, "For a while now," was all said.

Ronon tried to sit up but couldn't his energy gone he couldn't do much beyond staring at the two men before him. Watching his friend's confusion he simply added. "Can't ...."

"It's okay, just let us take care of everything now, Ronon," Beckett calmly replied as he gently squeezed the fragile forearm of the ex-Runner.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

* * *

Sheppard moved a few steps away from Ronon's bed, activated his radio and said, "Mr. Woolsey, this is Colonel Sheppard, please respond."

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Woolsey."

"Sir, I have first watch over Ronon and Carson is busy tending to patients," Sheppard quickly answered, deliberately vague hoping Woolsey would catch on. The radio pieces were far from secure and the last thing he wanted was for his friend to become gossip.

"How can I be of assistance, Colonel?"

"Carson needs the... health package beamed to the infirmary while the Daedalus is still in orbit."

The pause before Woolsey answered felt the longest of John's life. They probably should've discussed code words and things when he'd gotten Woolsey's permission earlier. "I will inform Colonel Caldwell of his request. Woolsey out."

"Colonel, can you give me a hand moving Ronon into a more comfortable position?" Carson asked.

"Sure, Doc," Sheppard answered, quickly moving to help Beckett.

"Better?" Carson said looking down at Ronon, he watched as the man who'd once been a giant of man could do little more than smile his thanks weakly.

Sheppard's ear piece came to life, "Colonel Sheppard, this is Mr. Woolsey, please respond."

"This is, Sheppard,"

"Be advised your ... package is being moved as we speak," Woolsey cryptically informed the Colonel.

* * *

A Bright white light flooded the infirmary dissipating as quickly as it'd arrived revealing the manacled figure of Todd along with an armed Marine escort.

"Sir, your package, the keys," a young Marine, Sheppard instantly recognized as Sergeant Edwards, stepped forward handing over the keys to the manacles holding fast to Todd's wrists.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Before I dismiss you, what you've witnessed within this infirmary is to remain top secret. If I find anyone outside of the people here know about this I'll make sure you spend the rest of your rotation on Atlantis cleaning it using nothing but your own toothbrushes and wash cloths, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," the Marines answered in unison.

"Dismissed gentlemen," Sheppard ordered, twirling the set of keys anxiously on his fingers as he waited for the men to leave the infirmary.

Todd's voice and comment caught Sheppard off guard momentarily.

"He is close to death ...,"

The Colonel gritted his teeth; slowly he turned to face Todd. Controlling himself he hissed, "You don't get to talk to him, we made a deal but I don't remember it including being BFF's, so shut up."

"Humans ... you're all so emotional," Todd spat back, shaking his head.

"If it stops us from being like the Wraith then that's just fine with me,"

"Careful Sheppard, you don't want to upset me now would you? Besides... the Runner doesn't look like he could withstand us having an in depth debate on emotions," Todd mocked laughing at the angry Colonel.

Un-holstering his gun once again, he chambered a round. "Back," Sheppard ordered raising the gun and pointing it at the Wraith.

"So trusting, Sheppard," Todd replied as he began to slowly step backwards his gaze never leaving Sheppard's face.

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you and you're a big guy," the Colonel snarked.

Todd smirked; part of him liked the banter he always found himself getting into when he spoke to John Sheppard.

Sheppard moved toward Ronon's bed, saw the confusion in the ex-Runners tired eyes.

"Not ... not like ... this," Ronon muttered frantically.

John was confused for a moment wondering what Ronon was so upset about. It dawned on him, _he thinks this is how we'll end it for him, _he thought. "Ronon, its' gonna be okay buddy - trust me okay. I won't let Todd hurt you."

Ronon stopped squirming in the bed, he didn't trust Todd but he did Sheppard and Beckett and if John had given him his word then that would be good enough for him. He had an inkling of what Sheppard was trying to do, but it didn't alleviate the panic. He wished he had his blaster but doubted he'd even have the strength to hold it.

The Wraith watched as Sheppard moved to the Satedan's side talking to him, calming him, did he know they'd bargained for his life?

* * *

Sheppard stood up felt his grip on his gun tighten and said, "We have a deal, remember."

Todd nodded and held out his manacled hands.

Sheppard tightened his grip on his gun and pointed it once again at Todd, "Doc, I need you to take these keys and unlock Todd's manacles."

"Right, aye," Beckett answered reaching for the keys Sheppard offered. Standing in front of the Wraith, Beckett nervously clasped the manacles in one hand and unlocked them with the other. Releasing the metal bindings, Beckett apprehensively stepped backwards, away from Todd.

Todd in turn stepped forward fully aware of the gun Sheppard had trained on him. Coming to stand beside the Satedan he felt the hard metal of the gun dig into his ribs.

Seeing Ronon's agitated state Carson gently gripped his shoulders, "Its okay, Ronon, you trust Colonel Sheppard don't you?"

Todd leant over the Satedan slightly; he flexed his feeding hand before he brought it down onto Ronon's chest. Closing his eyes the Wraith concentrated.

A grunt emanated from Ronon as he felt the Wraith's feeding hand latch onto his bony sunken chest. Ronon felt panic begin to take over him as he felt the enzyme flow into his system. He didn't trust any Wraith and this wasn't how he wanted to die… not at the hands of a Wraith.

Ronon began to scream in agony, not the roar of the strong giant of a man he once was but the scratchy, crackly cry of an aged voice. His face contorted in pain the only thing keeping the fragile body from shaking and twisting on the bed was the enzyme flowing through Ronon's veins.

Sheppard watched horrified at the scene before him. He kept thinking over and over, _he's not going to kill Ronon, we have an agreement. _Despite the knowledge the pact he'd made with Todd being to the Wraith's advantage he couldn't quell the rising fear that Todd just might kill Ronon for the sake of it. He pushed the gun further into Todd's ribs as a reminder of their agreement.

Beckett watched on anxiously, his head moving from his patient to Todd and back again. Panic was threatening to overwhelm the doctor. He wanted to run to Todd and try to pull the feeding hand from his friend's chest. That was when Carson noticed it. The skin which was sagging on the jowls of Ronon's face appeared to tighten ever so slowly. He watched as the bony sunken chest of his friend began to fill out. The deep wrinkles about the Satedan's face started to fill; the grey hue of his skin began to turn into its usual caramel color.

Sheppard released the breath he'd been holding as he saw Ronon begin to alter, he watched as the white thin ropes of his dreadlocks thicken and become peppered with color. Slowly the hair turned back into its usual dark brown, the dreadlocks once again heavy and thick. He shifted his gaze to the Satedan's eyes. They remained closed as Ronon battled against the pain from Todd's feeding hand. As the transformation was almost complete the ex-Runner's eyes flew open and wide as his strong voice returned and he roared in pain. Gone were the watery pale orbs of an old man and in their place, vibrant jade eyes full of emotions staring back at Sheppard.

* * *

Todd pulled his hand away from Ronon's chest, gasping for air, staggering back he fell upon the bed next to the Satedan's exhausted. Groaning with hunger he clawed at the blanket under him until all he could do was shake.

Ronon sat fully upright, his exposed chest pockmarked from the feeding hand gently oozing blood. His breathing was rapid as he fought against the last vestiges of pain. As he panted for oxygen, his gaze immediately shot back to Sheppard full of questions.

"Oh my god, it worked," Carson exclaimed as he rushed to check on the young man before him.

"Hey, buddy, welcome back," Sheppard shakily responded as he placed the safety on his gun before holstering it. Turning to look at the Wraith lying on the bed before him he said in a slightly surprised tone, "You kept your word."

"So it would seem,"

"We'll get you back to your ship, I promise."

"The sooner the better," Todd flippantly remarked.

As Beckett began to tend to the wound on Ronon's chest he teasingly asked, "Are you not gonna say anything Ronon?"

"Thanks, Doc," Ronon gruffly replied, his throat tender from its exertion.

"I didn't have anything to do with this lad, it was the all the Colonel's doing,"

Ronon looked at Sheppard; he'd known the idea would've been his. He struggled for the right words to thank him. "Thank you," was all he could muster his emotions hitting him all at once.

Sheppard nodded his reply not one to display emotions, he didn't trust his voice. Coughing away the lump in his throat he activated his ear piece. "Mr. Woolsey, this is Colonel Sheppard, please respond."

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Woolsey, you have an update for me?"

Sheppard could hear the urgency in Woolsey's voice and smiled understanding exactly how the IOA man felt. "Yes Sir. The health package was successful, we need to ensure it gets returned to … restock," Sheppard winced slightly at the tactless metaphor he's used.

"That's wonderful news, Colonel. We will ensure that the package is returned. I shall contact Colonel Caldwell and he can return it directly."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard out."

* * *

Beckett had cleaned the wounds to Ronon's chest turned and approached Todd. "Can I help?" his question sounding ridiculous even to his own mind.

Todd raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Unless you wish to replace the Runner then no," he chuckled.

"That'd be ex-Runner," Beckett replied sternly his chin jutting as though to force home his words.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Woolsey, please respond." Sheppard's ear piece crackled.

Activating his radio he replied, "Sheppard here."

"Be advised, Colonel, we are moving our package momentarily."

"Understood, Sheppard out," the Colonel turned to Todd and nodded, "It's time, you'll be beamed directly onboard the Daedalus from there they'll send you to M5-P66Y where your ship is."

Todd nodded wearily in truth he was grateful to be leaving Atlantis. "Do not forget John Sheppard, Atlantis owes me."

"I'll remember ..." was all Sheppard could reply before the Daedalus' transporter beam filled the infirmary. As the bright light vanished the bed Todd had lain upon became empty but rumpled.

"I don't know what you agreed to make this work, Colonel, but I'm glad you did. Now, I believe you said when this was all done you'd be mine? I think it's time we sorted you out now," Carson firmly stated.

"I think you might be right," Sheppard slurred slightly as the adrenalin he'd been running on began to disappear.

"Why don't you take the bed next to Ronon, Colonel?" Beckett asked as he maneuvered the Colonel to the bed beside Ronon. "I'll get you something to help with the stiffness and soreness you'll be feeling,"

"Thanks, Doc," Sheppard mumbled as exhaustion flooded over him.

"You need to rest too, Ronon," Beckett ordered.

"I'm ...,"

"If you're going to tell me your fine, I'll get my biggest bloody needles out, you've been through hell. Give your body time to adjust, son." Beckett barked all the while smiling inwardly.

**TBC ... _Please review_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its' characters, nor am I making a profit from this._**

**_A/N - This is the last chapter of my story, I'm sad to see it end but I'm delighted so many of you have enjoyed it._**

**_Thank you to bailey1ak for your friendship and for being my wonderful beta_**. **_To Imbx, Pinky and hifield for your constant encouragement while I frantically wrote this and subsequent reviews. Thanks also to Tinky, Tess over at Live Journal, deblease, DW, Wraithfood and highonscifi for your constant reviews, each one is treasured._**

**_Thank you to all of you for reading this and reviewing. I guess this answers my question, "Should I write whumpage?"_**

* * *

Woolsey quickly strode into the infirmary, coming to a halt at the bed occupied by Ronon, "Ronon, it's a pleasure to have you back to your old self again," he remarked, Woolsey was never very comfortable expressing his emotions.

"Thanks," the Satedan gruffly replied.

"Mr. Woolsey," Beckett greeted the expedition leader.

"Ah, Dr. Beckett, and how are our patients doing?"

"Ronon is making a good recovery though I'd like to keep him in overnight. I shall be waking Orla and Lorne shortly and moving them next to Ronon. They'll remain overnight at least just to make sure there's no lingering side effects. It's Colonel Sheppard who's my main concern right now. He's been surviving on adrenalin, morphine shots authorized by myself to alleviate any pain and sheer bloody will power. He seems to be over the concussion but he's still got a lot of cuts, to his face especially. Not to mention he's suffering from exhaustion. I've given him something to help him relax and sleep. He'll be out of it for quite some time."

"It seems you have everything under control, Dr. Beckett. Do you wish me to inform Dr. McKay, Teyla and Lt. Cadman of Ronon's recovery? I'm assuming from their absence here they know nothing about what's happened?" Woolsey replied.

"No they don't, Colonel Sheppard wanted only essential staff. When I've got the infirmary back to normal I'll have Dr. Keller inform the others, but thank you Mr. Woolsey."

"Very well, Doctor. Do you still require the Marine guard outside the infirmary?"

"What Marine guard?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"They apparently arrived with Todd. They said they were keeping anyone not authorized to be in the infirmary away."

"Right, well I think we can do without them now, thank you, Mr. Woolsey,"

"Of course, please keep me apprised of the Colonel's condition," Woolsey replied, turning to face Ronon again, he continued, "Like I said before, Ronon, it's good to have you back," Woolsey smiled, righted his jacket and headed out of the infirmary, the relief the last few days were finally over was written all over his face.

* * *

Slowly Beckett managed to get his infirmary back to its usual design, most of the patients he'd sent away to recuperate in their own quarters he allowed to carry on doing so as long as each patient checked in twice a day so their progress could be monitored. Carson had placed the four injured team mates in a more secluded area of the infirmary, away from the busiest daily traffic and away from too many curious glances.

Lorne and Orla had been moved to beds next to Ronon and Sheppard. Although Beckett had managed to persuade Ronon to change into scrubs for the duration of his stay he was unable to keep the man in bed and resting.

"Ronon, you should be in bed resting, your body's had an awful shock," Carson argued despite knowing his arguments would be in vain.

"I'm fine, I'm sitting doing nothing," Ronon his voice still hoarse.

"Ronon ...,"

"Can't you wake Orla?" the ex-Runner asked impatiently as he sat leaning on the small scientist's bed her hand engulfed in his large ones.

"That was what I was going to do next, lad," Carson replied as Marie approached holding a tray with two doses of medicine. "Thank you, Marie."

Beckett moved alongside Orla and prepped her for the injection. "You do know this won't work automatically, she's had a lot of drugs in her system recently and it'll take at least a few minutes before she'll begin to come to. Don't worry though, ok?"

"Thanks, Carson,"

Beckett smiled and moved on to Lorne to administer the reversal drug to him.

* * *

Ronon sat trying to be patient for Orla to wake. The last few days were finally beginning to take their toll on him, not that he had any intention of admitting so to anyone. So caught up in his own thoughts he almost jumped at the sound of his name being called from behind him. Turning to look behind him he saw Dr. Jennifer Keller, "Hey, Doc," he answered.

"Ronon...," Jennifer repeated.

Realizing she wanted his full attention he turned in his chair just in time to see the small doctor launch herself at him. Ronon tried to pry the young doctor's arms from about his still tender throat when he heard her gentle crying. Instead of trying to free himself from the upset woman he gently patted her shoulder and very hoarsely added, "I'm okay."

Jennifer heard the strain in Ronon's voice and released her vice-like grip on him blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, Ronon, just so happy you're okay, welcome back."

Ronon smiled he was still getting used to large displays of emotion some of the people from Earth felt he needed occasionally.

"Ronon?"

Ronon's attention was immediately brought back to the woman in the bed before him. "Orla," was all he could say as he got up off his chair and wrapped his large arms around her quietly whispering his love over and over to her in Satedan.

"Where've you been? When Todd ... he helped me, I couldn't see you," Orla gushed all at once her relief at finally seeing her lover causing her to ask every question as one.

"Little one, shhh, everything is fine, it's over, everyone's home," he replied knowing he'd have to tell her about his pact with Todd. For now, he just wanted to hold her.

"Umm ... Carson said I can tell the others, I'll just go and do that," Jennifer declared from the foot of Orla's bed, not surprised at being ignored by the couple before her.

* * *

"Lorne, how are you, lad?" Beckett asked as he watched the Major begin to surface from his induced sleep.

"Uhhh," was all Lorne could muster in reply.

"Take it easy, everyone is fine and you're safe now,"

"Orla?" the Major's eyes flew open wide with concern.

"She's fine, she's being guarded as we speak by Ronon," Beckett chuckled.

"Guarded?"

"Never mind, just try to relax. I'll come and check on you again shortly."

As Carson moved away from Lorne's bed the Major turned his head, he visibly relaxed when he saw the sight of Ronon settling himself in next to Orla.

* * *

The raised voice of Dr. Rodney McKay filtered through the whole infirmary; he was angry, angry at Carson, Sheppard, Ronon and most of Atlantis it appeared.

Lorne opened his eyes on hearing the commotion coming from the other side of the infirmary. Turning his head he saw Ronon too had noticed but beyond simply raising his head from off the pillow he shared with Orla he didn't seem interested and so the Major closed his eyes and decided to allow it all to wash over him.

Dr. McKay however had other plans for his friends and despite Teyla's repeated warnings to tread carefully that Orla might not yet be aware of what had happened, McKay being McKay and feeling slighted, marched into the section of the infirmary housing his friends and was about to bellow his displeasure when he took in the sight before him. Sheppard and Lorne were asleep and Orla and Ronon staring at him as though his appearance was the strangest thing.

"So, not only do you terrify your friends you ... you ... idiot ...," Rodney yelled at Ronon, his tirade seemingly unstoppable.

"Enough, Rodney," Teyla angrily barked making everyone jump. "I warned you, Rodney, do not try my patience further, not today. Let us simply rejoice at having our friends back," the undertone to Teyla's warning wasn't missed by anyone.

"What's going on?" Orla asked confused as she tried to sit up, wincing as her still bruised chest objected.

"Be careful, little one," Ronon said as he helped Orla to sit upright.

"What's going on? Oh, where do I begin?" Rodney stammered his face flushed, in truth McKay was pleased his friend was back to normal but angry that he'd spent the last hour trying to think of ways to help Orla get through what was going to be a dark time for them all, and all the while Sheppard and Ronon had been planning his recovery.

"McKay, pipe down," Cadman warned coming to stand in front of the physicist her eyes blazing.

"Um ... well, if you put it like that," Rodney huffed.

"I do," Laura quietly added.

"Okay, guys, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Orla inquired.

"Yeah, I'd quite like to know too," Lorne piped up from his bed.

"Evan, I mean, Sir," Cadman cried out as she walked over to the Major and promptly hugged him.

Lorne blushed at the show of affection from Cadman, he muttered, "Thanks, Cadman."

"It is good to see you back safe and sound Evan," Teyla smiled brightly at the Major.

"What she said," muttered McKay.

Laura moved back toward Orla's bed and threw herself onto it; she held her arms out wide and encircled both Orla and Ronon in a huge hug.

"Laura, it's good to see you too," Orla laughed. "Teyla, Rodney, it's good to see you both too. Oh, you too Evan," the scientist continued.

"Yes, it's good to see us all but what the hell Ronon?" McKay groused crossing his arms, Teyla and Laura's earlier warnings seemingly going unheeded.

"McKay ...," Ronon growled.

Taking the hint Rodney ceased his complaining. "So, what about sleeping beauty over there?" McKay pointed at the unconscious Sheppard.

"Beckett gave him something to help him sleep and relax, said he'll be like that for a while," Ronon explained.

"Ladies and ... gentleman, it's time you allowed my patients to rest," Carson pronounced as he came to stand next to McKay.

"Huh, I bet you were involved too," McKay snorted.

"In what, Rodney?"Carson sighed heavily.

"Oh just Conan's remarkably youthful appearance,"

"RODNEY!!" Teyla, Laura and Carson bellowed in Unison.

"Ronon, what's going on?" Orla demanded.

"I think you and I need to talk," Ronon admitted glaring at the physicist.

* * *

For the following day and half Dr. Beckett kept Sheppard mildly sedated. He wanted the Colonel to allow his body the time to recover and Sheppard was never the easiest of patients believing he was always better than he truly was.

Ronon sat at the foot of Sheppard's bed waiting for his friend to waken. He'd lifted his long legs onto the end of the bed and crossed his feet, settling himself in for the wait. Relaxing the big Satedan began to doze.

"You comfy, Chewie?" Sheppard croaked his throat parched.

Ronon was instantly awake; he looked at his friend and grunted before he smiled ever so slightly. Shifting his legs Ronon stood up and dragged his chair so he could sit facing the military man. "Sheppard," he greeted the Colonel.

Ronon watched as Sheppard smacked his lips together, his friends thirst obvious. The ex-Runner reached for the nearby water jug and poured some water into a beaker, he handed the cup over to Sheppard saying, "Beckett said sip it only."

"Thanks," the Colonel gruffly answered.

Ronon sat back down and waited for Sheppard to pay him attention once more.

Sheppard wanted to drink deeply from the cup but understood why Beckett had said he was only allowed to sip the water. He'd ignored Beckett's advice about the water once and had paid dearly for it. It was a lesson he'd never forgotten.

"Let me get Beckett," Ronon said rising to his feet.

Sheppard nodded, he could use some of those good drugs Beckett kept, his face felt as bad as he knew it probably looked. At least the swelling over his eye was beginning to go and he could now see light though distinguishing what was in the light was still a ways off yet.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, good to see you awake," Carson smiled as he approached the Colonel.

"Doc,"

"Let's take some vitals and then you'll be wanting some more pain medication,"

Vitals taken and pain medication given Beckett left to allow the two men to talk.

"How you really feeling?" Ronon asked bluntly.

"Like hell but if you ever tell Beckett that I'll ...,"

"You'll what?"

"I'll think of something," Sheppard chuckled.

"Sheppard ...,"

"How's Orla? She okay?"

"She's fine. Mad as hell at me but she's okay," Ronon admitted, not wanting to remember the look on her face as he explained what had happened. He couldn't keep that kind of information from her and it was best coming from him but it didn't stop the tears and look of horror on her face as he told her as gently as he could.

"She loves you, give her time," Sheppard replied.

"I know. I owe you my life, Sheppard, thank you. I don't know how ...,"

"We're a team, Ronon and you've saved my ass plenty, besides made a deal with Todd that I'm sure even you'll like."

"You made a deal!"

"You didn't think Todd gave you back your years out of the goodness of his heart, did you?"

"I didn't know what to think to be honest," Ronon whispered, "I ... trusted you and hoped it was enough."

Sheppard nodded, groaned as he did his body objecting to being moved,

"What ... what did you ... promise?" Ronon asked, dreading the reply.

"That we'd help Todd to kill rival Hive factions,"

"Kill other Wraith? Doesn't sound so bad."

"Wait until Woolsey finds out what I agreed too," Sheppard half heartedly joked.

"He's been pacing a lot," Ronon smiled, "I mean it Sheppard I owe you..." Ronon held up his hand silencing Sheppard. "Let me finish. You didn't stop me finding Orla and you could've shot me or Todd to stop him feeding but you didn't, then you got him to give me back the years. I will never forget what you did, I owe you."

"If you owe me you can quit going on about it, can't stand all those talks about feelings. Think I'm gonna get me some sleep now, buddy." Sheppard yawned, the drugs beginning to take effect.

"Good idea. Could do with a nap myself," Ronon replied as he settled himself back into place at the foot of his friend's bed.

_**The End. Please review.**_


End file.
